Isle of Enchantment
by HeartOfDarkess
Summary: Esme loves her family, but something is missing. Her familiar world finally comes crashing down when Renesmee and Jacob return from their honeymoon at Isle Esme with the news that they are expecting. ***WINNER OF HOPELESS ROMANTIC AWARD***
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second collaboration between the two of us, Totteacher and HeartOfDarkess. After writing Within These Walls together, we decided to write yet another tale! I enjoy writing with her so very much, and she's such I good writer that I encourage you to please check out her other stories! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any said characters...owing our own Island would be fantastic though!**

**Chapter 1**

**Esme's POV**

I flitted around the house, constantly looking through the windows to catch a glimpse of Edward's silver Volvo in the driveway. I knew that I would hear it long before I saw it, but I kept glancing anyhow. I was just so anxious to see my granddaughter when she arrived home from her special time with her new husband, Jacob.

I sighed happily thinking about how lucky I was. I had an amazing husband who loved me more than life itself. I had six wonderful children, and a beautiful granddaughter, and a huge extended family. We had more money than we would ever need, and time to enjoy anything we so desired. We were truly blessed. Even if we were vampires.

I paced through the house; giving everything a cursory glance to be sure it was pristine. The flowers were freshly cut, giving off their sweet aroma to the air in the house. The floors gleamed in the light from the windows, and there was nothing left for me to do but wait.

Nessie and Jake had been gone for six weeks now, technically almost seven. Jacob had wanted time away from his tribe and Nessie wanted space from her caring but overbearing family, and as he and Nessie had patiently waited to consummate their relationship until after the wedding, it was understandable that they desired private time to explore the new level of their relationship.

I leaned against the island of the kitchen, pulling out my sketching pad to go over a few ideas that I had to build a place for Nessie and Jacob, with some added rooms for the pack members when they visited or did patrols. As I work halfheartedly I thought back to Edward and Bella's honeymoon. I was so happy for them, and so pleased that I could share the beauty of my island with them. Carlisle had bought me that island many years ago after Alice and Jasper had joined our burgeoning family.

As much as we loved our children we needed a space that was just for us, and over the years we had visited it frequently, finding a soothing harmony and quiet in the wild beauty of the isle. After the constant turmoil Bella and Edward had gone through during their courtship I had offered Edward the Island as a place for them to enjoy their solitude together, away from the constant worry that seemed to shadow them.

Edward had been speechless at the offer, knowing how special it was to me, and he had graciously accepted. After they had returned weeks later, expecting their impossible miracle, I had been in a state of shock. I was happy for them, and for the blessing they had been given. Nothing like it had ever been seen before, the biological child of a vampire…it had shocked us all.

I had been happy for them, and yet saddened because as Bella's pregnancy progressed I frequently had flashbacks of my own pregnancy. And when Renesmee was born and everyone was taken in by her beauty and innocence, I spent many hours reminiscing over the child I had lost, and the fact that I had never gotten such moments with my own child before he passed away.

I kept my thoughts to myself, and forced my emotions to stay in line when I was with my family. Things were hard enough on them as they adjusted to a newborn vampire, and the baby. I however had to escape frequently to grieve for my loss, the loss that had been so much that it had driven me to end my human existence.

The only member of my family who was aware of my true feelings was my husband. He didn't need to hear my thoughts or to see my future to know that I was hurting. He knew my soul, and he spent weeks reliving every moment of my grief with me so that I could heal once more from the loss I had suffered.

I clenched my fingers as I recalled the feelings I had had at the time, hating that I could never hold my own child the way he deserved to be held, to cherish him…to kiss his brow as I inhaled the sweet scent of baby powder. But that was gone… many years ago, and there was nothing I could do to change it.

I turned suddenly as I heard the smooth sound of shifting gears that gave away the return of Edward and Bella, bringing Nessie and Jacob with them. I could hear other steps reverberating around the house as Carlisle exited his office, to come downstairs and Rose and Emmett journeyed into the house from the garage.

I also heard the squeal from upstairs that signaled Alice knowing they were finally home, followed by the deep chuckle from Jasper as he followed his wife and took in her excitement. We all headed out to the porch, eager to have our full family home and safe once more.

The sleek silver car sped up the drive, stopping smoothly as the doors opened up. Renesmee threw herself out of the car, racing to hug everyone as her parents and new husband exited the car. There were smiles all around as every started talking at once, hugs and laughter rang through the air as it often did when we were all together.

Emmett teased Jacob while Rose complained about the smell that she had been happy to miss for the last six weeks. Alice asked about taking Nessie shopping and Bella snuggled against Edward, probably to hide from the idea of shopping.

Jasper seemed to revel in our family, seeming happier than ever. The constant happiness was something he would never get enough of, and he was always smiling as a result of the euphoria. Everyone slowly made their way up the porch stairs and into the house where Jacob and Nessie collapsed onto the couch.

"We have news, everyone!" Nessie exclaimed happily. "Great news!" she added with a grin. Everyone turned to them, the talk stopping to give them our undivided attention. Once she realized that everyone was paying attention Jacob smiled softly at her, she blurted out quickly, "We are having a baby!"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, and a strange feeling began to overwhelm me as the impact of Renesmee's announcement took hold of me for a moment. It took me all of a split second to regain my composure, and as I did, I felt my lips curve into a smile. I was thankful that I did not express anything other than elation at this unexpected news, as it was of course nothing but a wonderful blessing. I stood back and leant against Carlisle, watching and waiting as the rest of the family converged on the happy couple.

"You're what?" Emmett howled as a huge grin crossed his features as Rosalie's mouth hung open.

Nessie nodded her head wildly as she screamed, "I'm pregnant! You're gonna be a Great Uncle!" she squealed as she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around Emmett, her excitement unable to be contained.

"I'm already a fantastic Uncle, squirt!" Emmett laughed as picked her up and twirled her around as he always did.

"Em!" she shrieked as her laughter echoed through the rooms of our home. Jake's stood to his feet, his face filled with concern for a second as he watched his wife being swung through the air and as he moved to stop him, Emmett stopped, realizing his error.

"Sorry," he said, his goofy grin giving way to embarrassment and concern as he set her down carefully on her feet.

"Now don't start with that overprotective stuff, Unca Em! Dad's been bad enough!" she teased as she punched him in the arm and then scowled at her father.

"Ow, kid! You been taking some vitamins or something?" Emmett joked playfully in return, rubbing his arm as he pretended she had somehow injured him.

"Renesmee my love, you are half human," Edward warned as he watched her with care and glared at Emmett.

"Oh take it easy, bro. She's not made of glass you know!"

"You may not think so Emmett, but she is expecting and even humans need extra care at this time," he added. "And we have no idea what to expect!" he reinforced as he stared knowingly at Alice.

Alice's eyes narrowed at Jake as she said, "You know Jake, and it's so annoying when you're in the picture. I didn't get any visions of this news and now I can't even see if it's going to be a boy or a girl!"

"Well, it's not my fault if your radar is a little faulty when it comes to us superior beings, Alice," Jake said sarcastically. "'Sides, I'm kind of happy that you can't see anything. I don't want everyone to know what we're having before we do," Jake huffed as he wrapped his arms protectively around Nessie, pecking her affectionately on the cheek.

Alice poked her tongue at Jake and then her eyes widened with excitement. "Oh Nessie! I can't wait to take you shopping for some maternity and baby clothes!"

"Um, yes Alice…that will be great," she answered diplomatically.

Bella rolled her eyes in response and said, "It will be great…for me! At least Alice might leave me alone for a while now."

"You're a lost cause Bella Cullen, but your daughter? She's going to be the best dressed expectant mother in town, I guarantee it!" she said as she clapped her hands gleefully.

Rosalie's mouth finally snapped shut and then a sly grin crossed her face as she pushed past Alice and stood next to Nessie, wrinkling her nose at Jacob. "Congratulations, Nessie! Another baby…I can't believe it!" Rose said as she put her arm around her shoulders and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "We're going to have such fun…and I will take care of you," she said excitedly.

Jake grunted in protest as he pulled Nessie away from Rose's grasp and said, "I'll be taking care of my wife thanks Blondie! You just keep Emmett in check and keep your big mitts off, okay?"

"Keep your opinions to yourself mutt! What do you know about pregnancy?" she retorted. Jake grabbed his stomach and belly-laughed mockingly in response.

"Well at least with Rose on your side you know your baby will be safe, Jake," Bella said, chuckling as Rose pursed her lips at them both in annoyance.

Finally, my granddaughter looked at me and smiled, dragging Jake behind her as she approached Carlisle and I. I took a deep breath and smiled, offering them my congratulations. "I am so happy for you both." I brought them both into my arms and gave them a hug, while inside the pain began to make itself known.

"Thanks Grandma," Nessie replied as tears of joy began to make their way down her rose red cheeks. "I know you'll love him," she whispered as she dug her face into my shoulder. The pain began to surge within me, a sudden feeling of grief threatening to taint their happiness as I thought of my own son.

As I released my grasp of my grandchild and wiped her tears away, forcing a smile, Edward shot me an immediate look of concern, his cocked eyebrow silently asking me if I was alright. I nodded once and averted my eyes from Nessie, Edward's face softening to immediate sympathy and a look of understanding. Jasper stared at me, his brows furrowed with concern as he picked up on my emotional tenor. He was by my side immediately, his gift quelling the feelings burning within me. I nodded in thanks as he used his gift, not wanting to spoil this very special moment as Jake took Nessie in his arms and gave her a gentle hug. She stared over his shoulder at me, her eyes filled with concern.

"Renesmee, I know you will make a great mother," Jasper said, smiling at Nessie as she kept her eye on me. "And perhaps I can teach the little tike how to fight one day." Alice flitted over and looped her arm through Jasper's, still elated by the prospect of shopping with Nessie.

Nessie continued to stare at me, and answered, "Sure, and thanks Uncle Jazz."

Suddenly I felt all eyes fix themselves on me, and all faces fill with concern. Carlisle cleared his throat in response and said, "I hope that you will do me the honor by allowing me to be your physician." He leant in and gave Nessie a congratulatory hug, breaking her eye contact with me and distracting the rest of the family.

"Well duh, Grandpa! Who else would be able to deliver our baby?" Nessie replied, smiling at him as he released her and wound his arm around my waist. Carlisle knew me so well, his comforting arms doing their job in getting me through this difficult moment.

I took in a sharp breath, trying to cleanse my thoughts, Jasper's gift slowly evening out my emotions. As a feeling of peace began to take hold, pictures began to play their way through my mind. I sighed wistfully as I began to fantasize about a beautiful nursery, the walls decorated in soft hues of blue, with a white rocking chair in the corner of the room. I imagined a billowing, sheer lace canopy atop an ornately decorated cradle dominating the room…a room which oozed old world charm. I saw soft white linens and lace, perfectly pressed and pristine as they covered plump pillows scattered about the room. I imagined plush white carpeting and sheer delicate curtains gracing huge bay windows, which would face the north-east, taking in the best aspects of natural light. And finally, I saw a beautiful rose-cheeked cherub as he lay in the cradle asleep, making the room his own.

Edward smiled, my thoughts running through his mind at the same time. "Esme, it appears that you have new plans to make. I know that you will do a wonderful job," he whispered as he took Bella in his arms, both of them staring at their daughter with pride.

"Thank you, Edward dear. I have so much to do," I said softly as Carlisle kissed my hair.

"Let's go tell the pack, Nessie!" Jake said excitedly as he took her hand and dragged her towards the door.

She stopped for a moment and said, "Okay. We can hunt on the way. Anyone interested?"

"No. You all go ahead. It appears I have some plans to change," I said with logic.

"As do I," Carlisle added as he squeezed me tighter.

I sighed as I watched my family leave, my heart suddenly bursting with love for each and every one of them as Carlisle took me in his arms and gave me a soft, gentle, reassuring kiss. I was indeed, truly blessed.

I turned back to my sketch pad and started drawing, penciling the lines and mentally matching swatches. No one else needed to know that the nursery I had been imagining was the one I wanted for my own…my own for my own child…a child that I wanted to hold and soothe in my own arms, but for now that impossible dream would have to be set aside to focus on something real. The Cullen family was growing once more.

**A/N: Show us the LURVE... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second collaboration between the two of us, Totteacher and HeartOfDarkess. After writing Within These Walls together, we decided to write yet another tale! I enjoy writing with her so very much, and she's such I good writer that I encourage you to please check out her other stories! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any said characters...owing our own Island would be fantastic though! **

**Now: on with the show...**

**Chapter 2**

Esme's POV

I spent the next few days trying to focus on designing the nursery that would be built for Nessie and Jacob's little one. I tried to focus on natural colors, and a soothing feel that would help keep the baby calm. Rosalie helped me sort through colors, and Alice as always seemed to know where we could find what we needed.

Edward and Bella were more involved in this nursery then they had been with their own, but that was only natural as Bella's pregnancy had been unexpected, dangerous and extremely short. Nessie's pregnancy seemed to be the opposite of Bella's. She glowed, whereas Bella's body had struggled to support the life growing inside of her.

The two were as different as night and day, and I guess that's why I didn't expect the feelings that slowly started to steal over me day by day. I watched as Nessie's belly grew. Unlike Bella, her abdomen only grew minutely each day, and she was able to rest and nurture her baby as any mother should.

Bella had been so ill; her life in danger from hour to hour, so all I had been able to focus on was her. But Nessie reminded me of myself, they way her body changed to curve with the weight of her growing child. The glow of her skin. The way she absently traced her fingers over her still smooth stomach, secure in the knowledge that her child was growing.

I had done all of those things. I had rested, eaten carefully, and knitted clothes for my unborn child as I readied for its arrival. But everything I had done had proven in vain. My child had only lived for a few days before his life ebbed from his tiny form. I had held him helplessly in my arms, trying to comfort him as his weak cries became weaker and weaker until he had died in my arms.

Doctors like Carlisle didn't exist then. There weren't any ways to see unborn children, or medicines to help them become strong as there were now. I had lost everything. I was in a loveless marriage, and the only thing I had was that child…my son. I had expected to have someone to lavish my affections on, and here I had a small piece of my own soul to do just that…and then he had been stolen from me.

I tried to push away those feelings. The grief that was coming closer and closer to the surface as I watched the way Jacob ran his hands tenderly over Renesmee's swelling waistline. Everything was as it should be for her...and she deserved it…but it just wasn't fair.

Each day the feeling became worse. They started to overwhelm me…threatening to pull me down to that place they had been the day I had thrown myself from the cliff, hoping to end my life so I could join my baby in the afterlife. But now that release was beyond me, and I just needed time to work through my heartache…time away from watching the bliss of impending motherhood that loomed before my eyes when I would never have that joy for my own.

First I tried to be more impartial. I tried to imagine that Rosalie must feel as poorly as I did, and she too must feel that emptiness, but I found myself unable to equate my feelings to those of another. I knew that Rosalie wanted a child as desperately as I but I had been there to have that dream only to have the misery of having it ripped from my very own, aching arms.

I tried to keep my misery from the others in my family, but found that as much as I tried, it only became that much more apparent. Carlisle came into his office where I was currently working, having claimed his large desk as a working space. There were other usable spaces in the house, but this one allowed me to work without watching Nessie as she was pampered by everyone in the house. She deserved their love, especially at this time, but I did not want to witness it, or the way her stomach was starting to protrude from between her hips.

"Darling?" he asked softly. I looked up into his expressive golden eyes and found them probing into mine. I turned back to my sketches, not wanting to give him the opportunity to see the troublesome thoughts lurking in my own eyes. "Yes, my love," I answered as I forced myself to keep to my task. All I was truly wanting was to run into his arms, to let them comfort the hurt that was rending me into pieces internally.

"Please...look at me, Esme…" he implored. I grasped my pencil firmly, before releasing it, trying to compose my features so as not to burden him. I glanced up through my eyelashes at him, noting that his handsome face seemed drawn.

"I was thinking…" he started solemnly, "that perhaps this would be a good time for all of us to get away," he finished. I sat back staring at him more openly now, my eyes narrowing in confusion. What did he mean? "Get away?" I prompted.

"Yes…away. Since Nessie and Jacob are going to go spend a few weeks with the pack in La Push, it would be a good opportunity for those who might want it, to take a much needed vacation," he continued as he searched my face. I felt hope flare inside my chest, and without even meaning to I allowed it to soften my features.

"Where were you thinking that we could go?" I asked softly as I rose from my seat.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere warm…somewhere named after the most beautiful woman who ever graced the earth…" he said, smiling at me wholeheartedly. Carlisle came around the desk slowly, opening his arms to take me into his embrace. I nestled into his chest, feeling loved and calmer than I had in ages.

"How did you know?" I whispered softly into his neck as his arms tightened around me, holding me close as if by doing so he could absorb some of my silent pain.

"Because I know you," he replied, gently kissing the top of my head.

"I notice how you have secluded yourself, how your eyes dull every time you hear Nessie talk of morning sickness. I know how hurt you were when I found you, and how long it took for you to be able to move on into this new life with me. I would give you what you wish for if only it were in my power to give it," he said, tucking his face down to rub against my cheek.

It was a gesture so familiar, so tender that I couldn't hold back the dry sob that burst forth from my chest. Carlisle held me as I sobbed against him, my shoulders shaking uncontrollably. I was so lucky to have him, to have someone who cared so deeply for me. I didn't deserve him. "I know…" I cried softly into his chest. "I know."

Sounds of distant hollers and bellows of laughter emanated from the forest, signaling that the family was on their way home from their latest hunt. They had been away for days now, and had decided to take Nessie and Jacob away for a camping trip to hunt for Edward's favorite. It was a way of them spending quality time together before Nessie went to La Push, as even though it was accepted that Jacob had imprinted with and married a half-breed vampire, the rest of the family were reluctant to push boundaries with the Quileute's and instead chose to stay away from the reservation. Carlisle and I had declined to attend, citing that I was busy with the planning of my grandchild's nursery and that he had to work at the hospital. To be honest, I was more than relieved that they all left, as I had been struggling to keep my morose thoughts from Edward.

"Ah, the family is home. Time to tell them of our plans, my darling," he whispered in my ear as we released our embrace from one another. If I had my way, I would spend every waking moment in my husband's arms, their offerings of hope and comfort my only solace.

I looked up and stared into his soulful eyes, their color though the exact hue of mine, contained infinite love and wisdom within their depths. "You know, Carlisle, I am so looking forward to us spending some quality time together. I'm so sorry I've been so…"

"Stop, Esme," he interrupted, gently placing his finger on my lips. "You have nothing to apologize for, and it's been so long since we've had some alone time that a trip away for us is long overdue." Oh, how I loved this man!

"Carlisle? Esme?" Edward said as we heard him enter the front door and his scent wafted up the stairs.

In a second, both Carlisle and I were at the top of the landing, with Edward waiting in the living room to greet us.

"Welcome home," I whispered, returning his smile. He took in a little gasp, reveling in my newfound, blissful mood.

"Thank you Esme. You seem a little better today," he said, smiling knowingly as he read my crystal clear mind.

Edward reached out and took me in his arms and whispered over my shoulder, "You didn't honestly think you could hide your feelings with Jasper and I around, did you?"

I shook my head no, and in response he squeezed me harder. Edward's behavior had been so exemplary, considering my feelings over these weeks, and neither Carlisle nor I had once ever heard him voice my thoughts to anyone else in the family. For that, I was eternally grateful. The last thing I wanted was for Nessie to feel anything but joy during one of the most special times of her life. "I appreciate your understanding Edward," I said, withdrawing from his fond embrace and walking towards the window, suddenly feeling guilty as I stared longingly into the forest.

Carlisle was immediately behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I felt his eyes stare out the window with me. "Esme, never feel guilty for being who you are," he said as he kissed the back of my head. "You are a kind, loving woman that any child would be proud to have as their mother, and that includes each and every member of this family. You are so passionate, so loving, and grieve still for your loss. Never be ashamed of your feelings, they are part of who you are…promise?" he asked.

I nodded silently, closing my eyes as I felt his body press against mine, and could not believe how lucky I was to have such an understanding mate.

"So, you two are going to your Island? It's wonderful to hear that you're taking a break," Edward said as he stood near the window, gazing in recollection out the window with us. "It seems like only yesterday that Bella and I were there. Things have certainly come a long way since then," he mused. And they had. Everything about this family as it stood now was wrapped around that magical place, the place where it seemed that anything was possible. I smiled as I watched him reminisce, my own thoughts turning back in time to the day when Carlisle had surprised me with the gift of my very own island…

I had been so busy with things after Alice and Jasper had joined the family. We had relocated multiple times due to Jasper having trouble with his new diet. He was always repentant, but we moved on to be safe. After almost a year Jasper seemed to have gotten more control over his appetite, and we were finally able to settle in a new place with the chance of staying for a few years in a row.

I had set to work, remodeling the rooms, designing pieces to have them built in a manner that would perfectly suit our family. Each couple needed their own space, and Edward needed space away from everyone else.

I had taken into account Rosalie's need to tear apart machines and rebuild them, Emmett's desire to have a games room. Alice needed large closets, and Jasper and Carlisle needed their own study areas. I spent hours sketching and ordering from color swatches and catalogues, as the internet hadn't been invented yet.

After everything had finally been delivered, and arranged, or in some cases remodeled with the help of Emmett, Rose and Jasper, I sat back to admire my handy work. Carlisle had arrived home that evening looking very smug.

He sat down with me as I looked over the house and asked how I felt about it.

I had told him that I felt after doing so many things, life was going to seem a bit slow. Carlisle had smile and told me he was hoping that I would say something like that. He then pulled a large envelope out of his pocket and placed it into my lap.

I had looked at him questioningly, but his gold eyes gave away nothing. I loved a good surprise, and my husband knew it, never failing to do special things for me to keep me on my toes.

I turned the manila envelope over in my hands, noting the weight of whatever it contained. It was not a simple letter, for it was heavier than that. I slipped my nail under the paper, slicing it open as one might with a letter opener. Gently pushing the flap open I reached inside and felt the smoothness of a leather folder.

I raised my eyebrow at my husband in confusion, but he merely shrugged his shoulders, wanting me to discover its contents for myself. I grasped the folder and pulled it out, regarding it's heavily embossed cover. The reddish leather held only my name on the cover, and I traced my fingers over the carefully tooled leather.

I laid it in my lap, carefully opening it, so as not to damage anything inside. In the pockets of each side there were very official looking documents. I glanced down at one and lightly slid it out, looking over the information it held.

The paper discussed the physical proportions of a piece of land far below the equator. As I read into the details, it held the specific to an island in the tropics. The other side had a land map, that showed specs for appropriate house locations, indicating where it accessed fresh water tables, and the position of hot water springs.

I tried to understand what the meaning of all this was when I noticed one last piece of paper in the folder. I reached down a plucked out the less conspicuous piece of paper. The document was the newest one, and the ink looked glossy against the official parchment. This was the new official title of the island, stating that it was now to be known as Isle Esme.

Carlisle had bought me an Island. I turned my face up to my husband's, and found him gazing at me, love clear in his clear, golden gaze. "I thought you might want a place for just us, now that the children are all settled. You can take your time, since there is no rush to get it done, and we can get away on our own, with no one to bother us while we bask in the sun. What do you think?" he asked.

I had spent the next week showing him what I had thought of his touching gift. And the next thirty years building and remodeling with the passage of time. But it had always been one of my favorite places when I need a change of pace. Carlisle knew me so well then, just as he did now. He was right. It was time for a vacation.

**A/N: Show us the LURVE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the second collaboration between the two of us, Totteacher and HeartOfDarkess. After writing Within These Walls together, we decided to write yet another tale! I enjoy writing with her so very much, and she's such I good writer that I encourage you to please check out her other stories! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any said characters...owing our own Island would be fantastic though! **

**Now: on with the show...**

Chapter 3

Esme's POV

The house had been a hive of activity over these last days. Everyone was getting ready for Jacob and Nessie's departure, and things were happening at a maddeningly frantic pace. I had tried to stay out of the line of fire for the most part, allowing every other family member to fuss over Nessie. I focused purely on the excitement of the trip, and also on my plans for the nursery. I had made quite a bit of progress with the nursery plans, and was pleased with what I had designed, the images in my mind committed to paper. At the same time, I had also managed to pack our things for the romantic getaway that Carlisle and I had so desperately needed. I felt myself smile as I got up from the desk and put away my sketchbook, heading downstairs as I revelled in my positive feelings. Today was going to be a good day...the beginning of our holiday together.

I stood in the doorway, quietly watching my sons. Edward had begun to pace the floor, checking the time on his phone every minute or so. He was a bundle of nerves, and Jasper sat in the corner of the room chuckling under his breath as he watched his brother wear a hole in the carpet. Emmett as always, goaded his brother, playing a video game to pass the time as he smirked at Edward's behaviour.

"Edward, you know what women are like. You pacing the floor ain't gonna make them go any faster!" Jasper observed.

"Yeh man, settle down!" Emmett moaned as he sat on the couch, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration as he played a game of basketball.

"Thanks for your observant comment, Jasper!" Edward scowled, causing Jasper to roll his eyes. "It's your interfering wife's fault! Why is Alice so insistent on buying out every maternity and baby clothing store in Washington State? And why couldn't she just order it in?" he complained.

"Because you know that Alice loves nothing more than an excuse to go shopping, Edward. You and Bella have managed to keep Nessie away from her clutches up until now, so just let her do this at least this one time," Jasper said, almost begging, but suppressing a smile at the same time.

"I still can't believe that Bella got roped into the trip as well!" Emmett said, snickering as he shook his head. "Damn!" he shouted as he lost the game and threw the controller on the floor, immediately standing to his feet.

"The only reason Bella is with them, is so she can keep an eye on Nessie," Edward retorted as he checked the time on his phone again. "Where are they?"

"Man, you really need to relax!" Emmett said, stating the obvious as he watched Edward pace back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match.

"You try being a parent! You have no idea!" Edward said, stopping in his tracks, gasping as he spoke. He stared at me, realising that I had entered the room. "Sorry," he muttered, glancing at us all, but focusing his sympathies on me.

"Edward, dear. You need not worry. I'm too happy today to let anything upset me," I said reassuringly. And though the pain still threatened to take over once more, I managed to keep my emotions on an even keel.

Ever since the announcement of Nessie's pregnancy, Edward had slowly but surely become a nervous wreck every time he was apart from his daughter. Jasper had barely been able to cope with the heightened feelings in the house, and his only saving grace was Nessie's upbeat attitude.

All the women were out, shopping for some clothes for Nessie due to her burgeoning girth. I had declined to attend once again, but they all understood. Though no-one had expressed it, I felt that there had been an unspoken agreement made amongst them all, and I knew that Jasper and Edward were responsible in their own subtle way. Of course, Alice also saw things, and would always glance at me knowingly whenever anything was mentioned about Nessie's impending motherhood. I just hoped and prayed that Nessie, for the most part, remained oblivious to my feelings.

Carlisle had booked our flights and arranged for everything to be in place for our trip and as much as I would miss the family, I could not wait to get there, my enthusiasm over these last days palpable. As Edward paced, Carlisle walked through the door, his holiday from the hospital finally arriving. He was now away from there for a whole month, and I could not be happier, and as much as he loved his work, I sensed that he was just as excited to get away as I was.

We were just finishing the last minute things at the house before we would prepare for leaving when Carlisle's cell phone rang, the high pitched sound causing an irritable noise that resonated through the house.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking." My husband spoke softly into the phone. I was happily daydreaming of the one on one time that we were going to have together in just a few short hours. I had been so focused on picturing the vivid images in my mind that I hadn't heard what the voice on the other end of the line had said, but Carlisle's next words snapped me out of my reverie.

"No, I know no one can control such things, but isn't there anyone else who could fill in?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly irritated.

I listened more closely now. The voice on the other end droned on.

"I am so sorry Dr. Cullen, but Dr. Smith had to leave to go and take care of her mother. The stroke she has was very major, and they are not sure if she will pull through. There are no other doctors available to cover her patient load. I am so sorry for ruining your vacation plans with your wife, I know how much you were looking forward to some private time away from the hectic life of work and home."

Carlisle glanced over at me, his eyes saddened. I knew that internally he was battling with what he was going to say. He hated to disappoint me, more than anything, but his job meant so much to him. I didn't want him to have to choose, and before he could say another word I spoke up.

"Carlisle, go ahead darling I will be alright...In fact I think that maybe some girl time would be just what the doctor ordered. " I forced a small giggle to ease him. "Why don't we re schedule our plans for another time? I can ask the girls if they would be willing to join me at the Isle. We can even make a family event of it and invite our family in Denali. All us girls having some quality time together."

Carlisle's eyes looked doubtful as he searched my own, trying to discern if I was indeed being honest. I continued on trying to explain why it would be such a god idea. "Renesmee and Jake are going to be spending time in La Push to celebrate the impending birth of the first born to their alpha, and I don't think I have had any special girl time with our family in years. Edward will be here to watch over Nessie, along with you Jasper and Emmett. "

His eyes held uncertainty as he gazed at me, and I knew there was only one way to convince him that it was the right choice.

"Love...the hospital needs you. You can't leave them without enough doctors. You would never forgive yourself if something happened if you turned them down." I knew that I was playing a card that he wouldn't be able to beat, but I didn't want him to feel guilty for something he had no real control over.

Carlisle turned away and sighed lightly before speaking into the phone once more. "Please let Dr. Smith know that I will be able to cover her shifts, and that I wish her mother a speedy recovery." He listened to the caller for a few more moments before wishing her a good day and hanging up.

Carlisle turned to me at once, taking me into his arms. His gaze was downcast and his eyes saddened, as he tightened his grasp around me, his arms finding their way around my back to hold me tightly to him as he ran his nose up the curve of my chin until his lips grazed against my ear.

"Are you sure, love?" he inquired softly in my ear as I moved my hands to join his in our embrace.

"Yes, my darling. I can enjoy some time with the girls, inspect the house, and maybe prepare some special surprises for when you are able to arrive after Dr. Smith returns. I will be waiting for you there," I finished, standing on my toes to reach his firm mouth to envelope it with my own.

Carlisle deepened our kiss, moving his hands down my back to hold me more firmly against him. As his tongue demandingly sought entrance to my mouth, I was reminded once more of the blessings I had to be thankful for in this life. I gave into his insistence and opened my mouth to him, tasting the sweetness of his mouth with my own.

He lifted me gently into his arms, and swept me up the stairs as his lips began to blaze a heated trail down my neck. I let myself drown in his touches as he carried me to our bedroom, closing the door behind us as he took me to our bed and turned our bedroom into an blissful place all of its own.

"I'm going to miss you, love," he murmured in my ear as we lay together sated, our bodies entwined after having shared ourselves with one another.

My breathing was still heavy, my husband always bringing me undone in the most delightful and fulfilling of ways. "I will miss you too," I breathed, his body coaxing mine once more to envelop itself within it as his legs curled themselves around mine and he leant in closer. I could stay enraptured within him forever, and could never get enough of his body, mind or his soul, which I knew he possessed from the moment he changed me. He pulled me on top of him and my body covered his, and held me closely, his eyes filled with want as he gazed up at me...want for me and only me.

"How will I manage without you?" he said as he moaned and leant up, peppering soft kisses up my throat, ending in whispered breaths against my ear, his post coital breaths still rapid and uneven.

"Well, absence does make the heart grow fonder, you know," I said, my eyes rolling back as I smiled. "And we haven't been apart for more than a few days at a time before, so I will be more than looking forward to making it up to you after we are reunited."

"I can't wait," he responded as I felt him smiling on my skin. I looked down at my husband, his kind and loving face never failing to make me happy. I lowered my body and nestled my cheek against his chest, running my fingers through the fine velveteen hairs that whispered across it, wanting to lose myself in his embrace forever. "And I may be even tempted to send them all swimming for home once I arrive," he added, laughing his beautiful laugh as he ran his hands down my spine, causing me to want him all over again. Alas, time was running short.

"Perhaps I should get organised and tell the others of the change in plans, before you keep me prisoner here forever," I said sensibly, as I reluctantly rolled off his body and swung my legs off the side of the bed.

"Or, perhaps, you should allow me to appreciate you once more, as a final parting gift for a man who will have to remain unfulfilled for goodness knows how long," Carlisle whispered seductively as he knelt on the bed behind me, his urgent body pressing into my back. He leisurely placed one hand on my shoulder and reached from behind and pulled back my hair with the other, kissing my throat with abandon.

I moaned in response, closing my eyes as he touched me. "Oh, my love, I will allow you appreciate me as often as you wish, when you arrive at the isle." My breaths became rapid, my voice raspy as I felt myself being drawn back into him, like a moth to a flame.

No sooner than I had begun to lose myself, there came a soft knock at the door. "Carlisle," Alice hissed. "Sorry to interrupt, but the hospitals on the phone," she said. "They need you there right away."

Carlisle stopped in his tracks and was immediately on his feet, grabbing for his cell, which had run low on power and switched itself off during our lovemaking. He immediately plugged it in to recharge and dressed hurriedly. I watched him as he blurred about the room, smiling with pride at his dedication, gasping as he quickly kissed me and winked before exiting the bedroom. I followed behind quickly, dressing with just as much haste, my smile widening as I fantasised about our delicious reunion.

As I approached the top of the stairs, all were there. Carlisle had briefly spoken to the hospital, and they needed him back urgently after a car accident had occurred on the one-o-one. As he hung up the phone I was down the stairs in a rush, and had followed him out the door. "I will see you soon, my love," I called after Carlisle as he headed down the stairs, causing him to spin around and retreat, taking me in his arms.

"I love you, Esme Cullen. Call me when you land," he requested as he kissed my lips softly, bidding me a fond farewell.

"I will, my love, and I love you too," I answered as he quickly released me and dashed down the stairs and headed toward the garage. I waved at him as I watched his car pull out and speed down the drive, my heart lurching as I watched my love take my heart with him.

**A/N: What do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the second collaboration between the two of us, Totteacher and HeartOfDarkess. After writing Within These Walls together, we decided to write yet another tale! I enjoy writing with her so very much, and she's such I good writer that I encourage you to please check out her other stories! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any said characters...owning our own Island would be fantastic though! **

**Now: on with the show...**

Chapter 4

Esme's POV

I was a stickler for being on time wherever I went, and I was somewhat frustrated that we were now rushing. I could not be upset though, Carlisle needed to be at the hospital, and I was so proud of his selflessness when it came to his job. My thoughts turned to my husband, and the desire that accompanied it caused me to sigh wistfully. I already missed him, and he had only left the house moments ago.

I had informed the family of our change in plans, and called Nessie to bid her farewell as well as to go on a quick hunt with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Jasper had stayed close to me whenever he could ever since Nessie had announced her pregnancy, using his gift on the odd occasion when my emotions threatened to take over. I was thankful that he intervened, as I did not want to dampen Nessie's pregnancy experience. Then, I had decided it was time to contact the Denali's to invite their family to join us at the Isle.

"Tanya?" I asked as she answered the phone.

"Esme! It's so wonderful to hear your voice," she said. "How are you all?"

"Fine, dear. We've been very busy since Nessie and Jacob returned from their honeymoon," I said.

"Yes I heard the wonderful news. Congratulations Esme. You must be so proud," she gushed as a throbbing ache manifested itself within my chest.

"Yes, dear. We are all very proud," I answered as my voice faltered and I searched for a way to change the subject. Tanya, thankfully, changed it for me.

"I hear you're going away with Carlisle," she said.

"I was, but unfortunately there was an emergency and Carlisle had to cover for another doctor," I said with a tinge of regret, but a lot of pride.

"That Carlisle. Always looking out for others," she said.

"Yes, and that is why I'm calling. Now that Carlisle can't come with me yet, I thought that the Cullen women could go instead. I thought that since you have never been there, you would like come join us," I offered.

"When do you leave?" she asked excitedly.

"Tonight. You can join us whenever you can get a flight out, and we can meet you there.

"It couldn't have been better timing. I'm a little tired of watching Kate and Garrett. Getting her away from him will make for a nice change!" she groaned.

Ah yes. Tanya with her lifelong regret over losing Edward. She had never found another man that could hold a candle to him, and truth be told, even though she was quite fond of the human male company she kept, I always knew that she desired a mate. I realised that in so many situations, Tanya was always the one woman who was left with nothing, while everyone else around her seemed to find love, pairing off with ease, and leaving her in the lurch. Her sister had found happiness with her mate, and yet she languished, alone and emotionally unfulfilled. I felt sadness for Tanya, the poor girl never having experienced true love. I, on the other hand, was more than fortunate... truly blessed you could say. I had a kind, passionate mate whom adored me.

Daylight had begun to fade into night, twilight heralding in our departure time and after making our arrangements with Tanya, I contacted the airline and changed our booking accommodate Alice, Bella and Rose. We were all set to depart, and though I would miss Carlisle, I was more than excited about our trip.

We had never been able to escape this way before, and though we had had many visits over the years, I thought this trip could be a great way for Tanya and Bella to bond without Edward's presence. While Tanya had accepted that Edward had chosen Bella, she still behaved oddly when she was around them together. I always was delighted for my son that he had found such a captivating, loving mate in Bella, but he tended to crowd her when Tanya was near.

Without meaning to, he added to an already tense situation by being over protective with his mate when is former pursuer came around. I thought this trip would give us a chance to let them get to know one another away from the pressures that usually surrounded them.

The girls had packed quickly, and Alice wouldn't even allow Bella to pack on her own, and Bella being easy going simply let her pack for her without fighting saying it gave her more time with Edward. Watching my children each bid farewell to their mates was hard, and made me ache for Carlisle, but I chastised myself for my selfishness.

Edward had been the hardest to convince to release Bella from his arms, but once he had, we all piled into the jeep Emmett owned to drive to the airport. Rose was not impressed to be driving Emmett's bulky vehicle, but when Alice told her that she had a vision showing that if Rosalie took her convertible it would get body damage, Rose happily agreed to drive what she referred to as Emmett's tank.

Bella and the girls played with the radio stations for a short time finally giving up and plugging in an I-pod with music they could agree on. Listening to the three of them made me feel like a real mother. This was going to be just what I needed, time away that reminded me of my role. I was a mother and I couldn't let my view of my life be clouded based on the fact that I had never delivered a child of my own flesh and blood to rear to adulthood. I had been a mother to many, I chastised myself, and that mattered just as much.

The drive went by smoothly, with us arriving in plenty of time to make our flight. Alice and Rosalie forced Bella into one of the boutiques at the airport and I accompanied them to grant her some support as they tried to convince her to by some more revealing bathing suits. Bella argued the point, but as usual Alice convinced her to give in by commenting on how much Edward would like them on her. Bella would do anything if it made Edward happy.

I found myself laughing at their antics, and the stress from the last few days began to subside, my feeling of inadequacy slipping back into the vault of my mind. As our flight was called for boarding we made our way along, finding our seats in the first class section of the plane. The girls chatted too quietly for anyone around them to hear about how excited they were to be able to lounge in the sun without any worry of being seen.

It was the perfect scenario for us. A beautiful tropical Island with white sandy beaches and hot springs surrounded by lush green foliage. The Island had wildlife, beautiful things to be seen and no humans for miles around. The only people who ever ventured out to the island was a woman named Kaure, her husband and now their full grown grandson, from what she had explained when I had called to ask her to clean the house and stock the refrigerator.

Edward had assured me that Kaure suspected what we were, but we had all decided to ignore her qualms and act as we always had. We even speculated that having her see Bella, still 'living' after so many years might cause her to rethink her suspicions. We all planned to do our best to ease the woman's mind, though Edward doubted she would question her beliefs.

The plane took off and Alice assured us that she saw the flight going smoothly, and that Tanya would intersect with us at our first stop over. I was happy to hear that everything would run smoothly, as I tended to get concerned if things went wrong.

Another hour or so saw us greeting Tanya as we waited during a layover for our next flight. Time flew and the next flight came and we left anticipating our fun trip together. I watched Tanya and Bella shift uncomfortably around one another. Neither really comfortable with their proximity, but Bella tried to break the ice with her, and began talking about the beautiful things she had seen on her last visit.

She was careful not to mention that she has been on her honeymoon with Edward at the time, and soon she had Tanya enamoured with her descriptions of the colourful birds, and extensive wild life that the Island offered. Tanya seemed to accept the peace offering that Bella was offering and the two continued to talk from that point on.

A few hours later and we stood on a dock, the sun setting over the horizon just enough that we had no reason to fear it reflecting off of our skin, and giving us away to the humans nearby. My daughters had not gone unnoticed, and the local men were falling over themselves to watch them. The girls were stunning and I was proud of the way they ignored the glances of the bystanders, though Tanya made sure to wave and smile at each and every one of them.

The girls were quick to point out that they were not the only one with admirers and I was embarrassed to note that they were indeed correct, and that there were many young men looking my way as well. I constantly forgot that to the human eye I was a young woman of twenty six. Though I felt myself a matronly woman due to having so many children, I was not much older than many of my children.

We boarded the boat that awaited us, and as we pulled away from land, Tanya lifted the floppy sun hat from her head and threw it high into the sky as she let the wind whip around her, pulling at her hair and clothes. "Good riddance to false pretences!" Tanya screamed into the cloudless sky. The girls all laughed and mimicked her action, the mood on the boat so jovial that even I joined in laughing as I cast my oversized straw hat into the purple hued sky.

I smiled to my family, and to myself...this was exactly what I needed.

**A/N: We will hopefully bring you the next chapter soon...when they finally arrive at the island! Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the second collaboration between the two of us, Totteacher and HeartOfDarkess. After writing Within These Walls together, we decided to write yet another tale! I enjoy writing with her so very much, and she's such I good writer that I encourage you to please check out her other stories! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any said characters...owning our own Island would be fantastic though! **

**Now: on with the show...**

CHAPTER 5

EPOV

Night had fallen, and the moon rose glowing a surreal yellow hue, its size larger than I'd ever remembered seeing before, and I stared up at the twinkling stars which surrounded it, feeling a freeing sensation at the very thought of spending time in a cloudless place without inhibition. The moon shone on the glassy water, causing it to glisten as if it were molten lava. The waves lapped against the speedboat as we cut through the warm, tropical water, and droplets of sea spray hit my body as I sat at the helm and steered us toward our destination. It had been so long since I had felt this heady...this light, and I was overjoyed that I was experiencing these long forgotten feelings, and that we were finally here.

"We'll get settled in, and then explore the island in the morning," I said with unbridled enthusiasm, my smile unable to be wiped from my face as the ladies stood behind me, their eyes darting every which way as they chattered and laughed among themselves. I knew in an instant that we were all feeling the same freedom, and also got the feeling that this was going to be an unforgettable trip.

"Oh, I will need to hunt in a few days," Tanya said.

"Well, just avoid the slum areas," Alice answered, chuckling as she spoke. Rose smirked at her comment, and Tanya rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Ha ha, very funny Alice! I meant that I needed to hunt for animals," she snapped as she slumped on the bench of the boat and folded her arms.

"Yeh, I know. That's why I said to avoid the slums. I hear the men there are real animals," Alice added further.

"I'll go with you if you like," Bella chimed in, causing the rest of them to gasp in surprise. "Edward gave me the locations of the best places are to hunt, from when we came here last time..."

"Oh. Right. Of course he did," Tanya said as she pursed her lips, her face suddenly serious. I hoped that the relationship between these two vampires would somehow improve during our trip, as I did not want any tension here of all places. It appeared as though a little coercion would be required to get these two together, and though Bella always made an effort, Tanya did nothing but spurn any attempts that Bella made.

I slowed the boat a little and turned to face them, raising my brow and silently pleading for Tanya to cheer up. She huffed and stared at me in challenge, her face tight with tension. I would obviously need to remind her of the purpose of this trip.

"Tanya, we are here to have a good time. Now I understand that you have issues, but I would appreciate it if you would leave them back in Rio and just try to enjoy yourself. Or, if you feel you can't bring yourself to relax and enjoy this trip and you wish to leave, I can turn this boat around right now," I said softly, but with a firm tone.

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry," she said brusquely, trying but failing to smile.

Ignoring her expression, I continued. "Now if you need to go hunting, you can have anyone you wish accompany you. I have many places I know of to hunt in this region, and can either go with you or give you the details," I added.

"Yeh, as long as you don't mind a few native beasts!" Alice laughed, her joke suddenly breaking the tension that rolled off Tanya.

She could not help but break into a smile at Alice's attempt at bringing her out of her less than appealing mood, and said, "You know Alice, you'd make a great comedian."

"Well yes of course I would. What's a world without fun?" Alice said assuredly as she continued to laugh, her sunny disposition saving the day once more.

"And where better to have fun than here?" I said, all of us bursting into howls of laughter as well, all of us trying to keep Tanya's current happy mood travelling in the right direction.

"Oh I can't wait to heckle you, Alice," Tanya roared, punching Alice in the arm then glancing briefly at Bella awkwardly. I sensed that more was to be done to mend the relationship between these two women, but I also sensed that if it were to happen anywhere, here would be the place.

I turned and focused on driving the boat, accelerating our speed to carry us as quickly as possible to our final destination. They all sat on the edge of the boat and watched the scenery without as much as another word, but happiness was the palpable mood among us all, and that was quite a relief. Time seemed to stand still in this place, and I could not wait to show my family the magic that was this place and explore our beautiful island again. I smiled to myself, my joy unabated as the boat powered through the water...toward Isle Esme.

It was not long before our eyes could pick up the distant break in the waves on the horizon. It was too far for humans to see, but our advanced vision allowed us to see even the smallest details of objects hundreds of feet further away than a human could. As the boat continued forward the Island began to take shape, first just a long edge of crashing waves, and then a beach of white sand alive with the sounds of the ocean birds.

I gunned the engine in excitement, and was pleasantly surprised when a pair of dolphins appeared and began jumping along in the crest of water caused by our boat. Bella was fascinated by the agile creatures, telling me about the last time she had seen them so close when she and Edward were on their honeymoon.

I noted the fact that Tanya rolled her eyes and Bella's sentimental recollection, but thankfully she remained silent, allowing Bella to reminisce without interruption. I listened to my daughters and our cousin as they discussed what they were going to do once they got to the Island, and I smiled as I angled the boat to allow us a smooth dock into our private pier.

The boat pulled up seamlessly as I cut the engine and let the waves pull us in. The smell of salt added a tang to the air and I greedily filled my lungs with the heady aroma. The smell brought back so many memories of my time here with Carlisle. Walks along the sandy shoreline, watching with rapt attention as the birds went through their elaborate mating and nesting rituals, exploring the underwater caves nearby, and more importantly than all of the rest, the many moments Carlisle and I had spent worshipping one another on the sand, and in the playful waves that lapped at our naked bodies as we consummated our love over and over again under the bright, sunlit and sometimes starry sky.

My face must have revealed the direction that my thoughts had taken, as Bella came over and wrapped her arm around me, hugging me tightly.

"It's only for a little while and then he will be here...perhaps Edward too. I miss him so much...I can only imagine how hard it must be for you, if I feel this badly," she murmured.

I embraced her back, and berated myself for feeling lonely when I was surrounded by family who loved me. Bella had to deal with Tanya's almost constant resentment over having lost Edward to her, and I knew that Tanya made any relations they had tense and uncomfortable. I turned to the girls with my arm around my youngest daughter's shoulders to offer her the same support she had offered me only moments before.

"Well girls, lets unpack the bags and pick out our rooms..Bella, I thought you might like to use the blue room?"

I offered hoping that Bella would feel more comfortable in the room she and Edward had spent so much time in. Perhaps the familiarity would give her strength to stand up to Tanya if the situation arose. Bella nodded and smiled at my suggestion. Rose and Alice began to argue about who would get which of the other rooms. Alice wanted the turquoise room that over looked the beach, and Rose let her have it in favour of the chocolate brown room, with the white trim and accents.

I was going to use the white room, it was the only room I ever used at Isle Esme, even when decorating and remodelling the house I had always stayed in my white, orchid inspired room. I offered Tanya her choice of the other rooms in the house, but the moment she heard Rose mention the small Pool house out back, she asked if she could use it for this visit.

I was happy to allow her to claim it for the duration of our time here, reminding her that she was free to use it providing that she spend time with us in the big house as well. Tanya happily agreed, and I think that both, she and Bella were happy with that arrangement, as it allowed them space away from one another.

We moved up the walkway, effortlessly carrying our large bags. I stopped to admire the gardens, that I could see had recently been enlarged. The bright colourful flowers that had been added, provided the walkway with just the right amount of framing as the ascended with each step. Whoever had done the work had paid attention to the climate as well as too the fertility of the available soil, using both plants meant for high sun areas as well as plants that would grow to provide ground coverage.

The result was colourful and eye catching. I would have to call Kaure and thank her for the wonderful addition. I had always loved the garden that had framed in the stairs, but now it was even more dramatic in appearance, and I adored it.

We drew up to the front door, and I reached forward opening the door with one hand as I returned to my home away from home. In some ways this was more my true home than anywhere else, as I never had to leave it in a hurry if our identity became at risk. It was always as I had left it, waiting for me to return and ensconce myself in the peacefulness that it provided me, the warmth of memories past and the possibility of new memories yet to come.

I inhaled deeply, knowing that Kaure would have freshened the place before our arrival, placing fresh flowers and opening the windows when she came to clean and restock the kitchen. I couldn't help smiling at I wondered what Kaure thought of Nessie and Jacob being here. I knew from Edward that she suspected our true identities, but having two living, breathing and eating people on this Island had been a first. She must have wondered at the connection between them and us. If only Edward were here to read her mind and tell us what she was thinking.

I sighed contentedly and moved into the hallway to allow the girls to make their way to their chosen rooms when Tanya stood frozen in the doorway. I turned to her, taking in her appearance as she smiled and inhaled deeply.

"Tanya? What are you doing?" I asked curious of her actions.

"Don't you smell that?" she asked me, her grin widening.

"Smell what...The humans? Surely you know that we have human caretakers for the island. They are not to be harmed Tanya," I said, my tone becoming forceful as I worried about what she might do.

"That is not what I meant," Tanya said, laughing as she shook out her mane of honey blonde tresses with her hands. Her hair fell about her face like rays of sunshine, basking her in a warm glow.

"I mean that magnificent, manly aroma! It is just so primal, so...male," she said, nearly purring as she spoke.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered something about the same old Tanya. Alice smiled and walked off with Bella to their rooms. I smiled at Tanya and led her through the house, pointing out the pool house that was nestled amongst the large trees and luscious foliage.

Tanya smiled at me as she opened the glass French doors that over looked the manicured outer courtyard at the rear of the house. She splayed her fingers in a small wave as she glanced back at me over her shoulder.

"This trip suddenly has a lot more potential for fun," she said with a grin before she strolled off to the small cottage style house. I chuckled to myself and shook my head as she walked away. I sighed as I realized that Tanya would always be Tanya, and perhaps at least this distraction would allow Bella to have some space from Tanya. One could only hope...

**A/N: So...what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well it's taken us a while to post the next chapter, but here it is! Please show totteacher and I how much you love this story...we love bringing it to you!**

**Disclaimer: We don't claim to own Twilight or any of it's characters...really we don't**

CHAPTER 6

Esme's POV

I left them behind to settle in and explore the island's lodgings, telling them that I wanted to go for a walk. As I made my way outside and felt the warm summer breeze kiss my skin, the smell of gardenias and salt air hit my nostrils, bringing up fond memories of the last time I was here with Carlisle. Being a vampire gave one the advantage of possessing certain gifts, one of which was impeccable memory recall. That served me now to be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I would never forget any part of the joy and love that had been bestowed upon me in my life, and a curse because the memories that I now held in my mind were as fresh as the day they happened, and my raw emotions were brought forth, causing me to pine for my love once more. I sighed to myself as I wandered through the foliage at human pace and found the beach, smiling to myself as I recalled the love my husband felt for me, and how we made this place our own...

"_Esme, this is my gift to you. It's the one place that we don't have to hide...the one place where we can be free," he said as he stepped off the sailboat and took me in his arms._

"_Carlisle! It's beautiful!" I squealed in excitement as he gently lifted me off the boat and into his waiting arms. He leant in and kissed me tenderly, his tongue tracing my lips with need as he cradled me to his chest. Our journey had taken many days, and it had been far too long since we had been alone together. Desire jolted through me like electricity under his touch, and I had never felt happier, more alive._

_He carried me away, having left the luggage behind on the boat, his impatience to have me causing me to giggle. He took me to the beach and set me down on the bleached white sand, the moonless night giving the island and surrounds a dream-like appearance. He took my hand and we strolled along the shoreline, until we stopped and looked out over the ocean. I slipped out of my shoes and walked forward, my feet sinking into the soft, wet sand. Joy overcame me as I paddled my feet in the warm water and revelled in the sensation of the water trying to gently drag me into its bosom. "It's breathtaking, Carlisle," I gasped as I took in the view and surrounds._

"_It pales into insignificance compared to you, my love," he whispered, his voice laced with desire as he turned me to face him, placing his bent finger under my chin, kissing me tenderly on the lips. _

"_I can't wait to explore this wonderful place," I said as his mouth made its way across my jaw toward my ear._

"_Mmmm...well, I can't wait to explore every inch of you, my love," he murmured as he reached up and swept my hair back and peppered kisses on my ear and down my throat. "You are so beautiful, my love. I cannot believe how fortunate I am to have you as my mate." I sighed deeply as he traced his lips down my collarbone and slid his arms around me, pulling me close, our bodies crushing together._

"_You have that around the wrong way, Carlisle my love. It is I who has been blessed," I breathed as he looked at me lovingly, lustily and plunged his warm tongue into my mouth... _

"Esme," Bella said as she approached me, bringing me back from my reverie. "I found you. Hope you don't mind a little company," she said.

"Of course not, dear," I replied, sighing lightly as my memories still made their way through my mind, causing me to breathe shallowly for a moment.

"It has that effect, doesn't it?" she asked knowingly as she stared wistfully toward the horizon. More than she knew.

"It certainly does, Bella," I answered, grinning at her. She, more than anyone else here, knew of the magic of this very special place.

"I've never seen the moon so huge!" Bella said. "It's as though someone has tied a rope around it and dragged it toward the earth, bringing it right here, just to touch this very place."

"It does. It's so romantic here, and I'm so glad I shared this place with you and Edward."

"I'll forever be grateful to you for giving us such a gift, Esme." She put her hand on my shoulder and leant in and kissed me affectionately on the cheek. Bella was such a unique person...beautiful, funny and wonderful...and those qualities not only carried forward into the life she knew now, but were amplified, making her nearly angelic. Her talents did not just limit themselves to her shielding abilities...that I knew with certainty. They were far greater. Her presence in this family had made it whole and brought us together like no other vampire had done or could do. "And now you're going to be a great grandmother, and I'm going to be the youngest looking grandma in Forks," she said, giggling as she sat herself down on the sand and dug her toes underneath the sand.

"It is hard to believe, isn't it? Time seems to slip by so quickly, and even when some things stay the same, thankfully some things evolve for the lucky few," I said as my voice began to shake.

"I know things must have been hard for you, Esme," Bella said as she looked up at me. I swiftly sat on the sand next to her and she put her arm around my shoulder, her gentle pull inviting me to lean on her. I complied, my overwhelming feelings threatening to burst forth, and that I could not allow.

"Not really, dear," I said vaguely, trying to keep a lid on my emotions. Without saying a word, she squeezed me tighter and I closed my eyes, visions of my lost child racing through my mind once more.

"You don't think I'm totally oblivious, do you?"

"Edward..." I whispered.

"No. Edward didn't say a word. He didn't have to. It was written all over your face, Esme. The moment Renesmee and Jake announced their news I saw how heartbroken you were. I'm so very sorry it brought up old feelings," she said apologetically as she threw her arms around me and held me to her chest, softly stroking my hair. We sat there on the sand with the water lapping at our feet, Bella wordlessly comforting me, her arms embracing and holding me, my heart breaking as I cried the tears that would not come.

I don't know when the dry sobs finally stopped, or when the sun had begun to slip down deeper on the horizon, But I know that Bella stayed with me the whole time as I let my emotions erupt from my soul. It was very cleansing. I should have known that I would never be able to his the truth from my overly observant daughter.

Bella had never been one to miss small details, and I should have realized that she of all my children, empaths and mind readers alike, would have sensed my sadness. She was simply too sweet and caring to let me suffer on in silence, even if that tended to be my way of dealing with things.

I always felt the need to be the pillar of strength for my children, and to do that I tended to brush away my own inner turmoil in order to focus on theirs. However this time I was happy to have someone to share it with...maybe it was time to try and work through it instead of trying to lock it away in the recesses of my mind.

Bella seemed to have sensed that my mind was calming as she asked me about the time Carlisle and I spent here. She and I shared our most favourite places, discussing the way the wildlife thrived in such a secluded place. Bella informed me of a place she and Edward had visited while they were here on the Island. There was a particular inlet near the house that had the calmest waters. The sand was a dazzling white that shimmered beneath the sun, almost like our skin did, each fine grain casting back its own reflection to the sun.

I recognized the location and Bella shifted uncomfortably as she told me how much she loved it. I smiled knowingly as I glanced at her. I knew why she must hold that place so dearly in her heart, surely for one of the same reasons I did. The water there was unnaturally calm and warm due to vents from underground volcanos that heated the water. Carlisle and I had spent many intimate moments, consummating our love on the heated sands, and amidst the sparkling blue water. Bella noticed my smile and shyly laughed before speaking.

"Perhaps it is special to both of us for the similar reasons," she chided, bumping her shoulder against mine.

I nodded before prompting her to talk about her time with Edward here. Bella sighed softly, as if the mention of her beloved caused her to feel his absence more acutely, and I wrapped an arm around her in understanding, for I felt the same longing for Carlisle. Bella began to talk, her voice describing vividly the way the moonlight reflected off the water the first time she had swum here. She described its haunting glow as the water rippled around her, breaking the brightly glowing orb into millions of smaller, yet lustrous fragments.

Bella spoke as if she could bring Edward closer to her by reliving the moment in her mind. I had done the same thing numerous times in my life when my mate had to be away from my side. Our ability to have perfect, instant recall made for a helpful coping mechanism when we were lonely.

Bella smiled as she described the surprise she had felt from the heat when she had submerged herself, and how it had even warmed Edward's skin. I laughed, knowing that had she still been able, she would be blushing at this moment.

We passed hours like that, sharing our memories before our other family members came looking for us. As the girls dragged Bella off ahead of me I couldn't help but smile at the ideas Bella's descriptions had brought to mind. Exploring a loved one in the ocean illuminated by the light of a full moon had the potential to be a very intimate moment, a moment I would love to share with my own, tender mate. I decided that when Carlisle arrived, I would have to invite him to join me in making such a new memory for ourselves...

**A/N: Show us the love...among heated water vents LOL :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with our story...but we'd love more reviews! Then we might be so inclined to give you lovely people a lemon!**

**Disclaimer: We don't claim to own Twilight, but would love to own some serious island real estate!**

CHAPTER 7

Esme's POV

I sauntered at human pace as I watched them all frolic in the ocean, splashing each other and running freely along the shoreline. There was no doubt about it. The freedom that they all felt was clearly written across each and every face here, and their happiness was contagious. I was glad that I had the chance to confide in Bella, and the conversation we had made the load across my shoulders feel a little lighter.

As I walked behind them all, I fantasised about the times that Carlisle and I spent here, and was more than looking forward to new memories being created.

Tanya left the others behind and ran towards me.

"Esme, I just love this place!" she said with unbridled enthusiasm. She had an exuberance that I had not seen from her before, one that was so refreshingly contagious that I couldn't help but smile.

"It does have a certain magic," I replied knowingly. "And I can't wait to show you the beautiful features of it later."

"Esme, I was thinking. It might be a good idea for me to hunt sooner rather than later, if that's okay," she said, bounding along beside me as we walked.

"And why is that?" I asked, as I stopped to face her and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Um, well aren't there going to be humans here at some point? I don't want to be thirsty around them, that's all," she said.

"Do you worry you may lose control?" I asked. Of course I suspected that she had a hidden agenda after the way she reacted to that aroma when we arrived. "Is that scent that you smelled bothersome to you?"

"Bothersome? Not exactly," she answered cagily.

"Well if there's any risk to the safety of anyone, of course you must hunt," I insisted. Even if her agenda was, as I suspected, to prey on the possessor of that scent in an entirely different way, there was no sense in risking anything to chance.

"Did you want me to join you?" I asked.

She shook her head, leaned in and whispered, "I thought you'd prefer to show the island to the others, so unless you need to hunt, I'd rather Bella come with me."

I was rather taken aback by her suggestion, but my expression remained serene. "Bella? You want Bella to join you?" I hissed lowly.

"Yes. Bella already knows this island from her previous visit, and she also knows where to hunt, so I thought she would be the logical choice," she muttered.

The others remained oblivious to our conversation as they had run ahead and disappeared in amongst the palm trees in the distance. I turned to Tanya wondering what she might have planned for my youngest daughter.

"Well, if it's Bella you want to show you, then I suggest you ask her," I answered, trying not to sound concerned at her reasoning.

I had no qualms about Tanya playing with the human help, as long as that was all she did, but I had grave concerns when it came to any hidden agenda she might have when it came to Bella. Bella was known to be overly trusting and forgiving, and while I know she has never been comfortable around Tanya, she has tried to suppress those feelings.

Tanya nodded her head and without another word, she drifted off towards the happy trio as they pranced through the waves, enjoying the sun on their skin without the worry of being seen. I watched as Tanya approached and asked to speak to Bella. Bella glanced at her sisters and then to me. I shrugged to let her know that I had no idea what Tanya might be planning.

Alice watched them warily as they strolled down the beach, ever protective of her younger sister. She also glanced at me, but I had nothing to say. Tanya's request had confused me as well. I wondered if she realized that the last time she was here that Bella was human, having no need for hunting whatsoever.

I needn't have worried though, for a short time later my youngest child reappeared in the distance by herself. Instead of joining her sisters, who were now sunbathing on the warm white sands, she came and sat in one of the small lounge chairs with me.

"What on earth was that about, Bella?" I asked, full of curiosity.

"Tanya was trying to do some hunting." Bell said with a laugh. "Some romantic location hunting that is," she giggled, her bell like voice ringing across the shoreline.

"I wondered what sort of hunting she was going to ask you about," I said as I sighed, glad that their encounter had gone well.

Bella smiled over at me, the sun glinting off her dark tresses, bringing out the deep auburn highlights in her hair.

"It appears she has some man-hunting in mind. She is looking for a location away from the house, hoping to run into the human who left his scent here. She is rather taken with him...she said he smells incredibly manly...not that I understand," she laughed.

"What did you tell her?" I asked curiously.

"Well I told her that if she was looking to hunt for food, that she would only find a limited selection here. Edward left to go to the mainland when he hunted, as the choice was heartier there. However I also told her that if she was hunting out a location that there are some amazing spaces up near the trees where the parrots nest and there are some beautiful coves along the shore. I also mentioned the cove with the heated vents that we both liked so much," she explained honestly.

I nodded my head, not at all surprised that Tanya had been here less than one day and she was already more concerned about a male conquest than she was about spending time with me and the girls. I seriously wondered if it was a mistake to invite her after all.

The day passed quickly aside from the Tanya drama. The girls decided to sit and enjoy a movie together in the afternoon, having tired of soaking up the sun for the day.

I aimlessly roamed the house, looking over paintings that I hadn't glanced at in years, trying to decide what features of the house I should update. I loved designing and it was a true passion of mine. Not having been here in years was allowing me to open up my mind to be creative the way I loved the most.

I got out my sketchbook, and began drawing diagrams, outlines of rooms, and what I thought was the most outdated. I knew that Edward and Bella had repaired and replaced a few pieces after their stay, but now I was going to focus on updating the kitchen and bathrooms, as well as painting and fabrics.

I sat down at the island in the kitchen deciding to redesign each room as now every member of our family was a couple. I swiftly jotted down measurements that I had stored in my memory, sketching each room with new shelves and sitting areas. I ran my pencils across the flat surface of the paper, bringing the pictures in my head to fruition.

I was sitting where I could both see, and be seen by my daughters. They occasionally came over to watch me at work, commenting on additions I had sketched in as well as the new layouts I had drawn.

I always took into account our heightened senses, making sure each room had extra thick walls and doors to provide even a small amount of privacy compared to the usual human standards. Alice came and watched as I set the designs onto paper as I made my choices. She grabbed a pencil and began to write down things as well, ending up with a list of the places where I would end up finding what I wanted to complete the renovations.

I flipped over to a fresh page once I had finished the rooms, and decided to add to the new landscaping outside. I would have to speak with the caretakers, as gardening required more care than the house did. I would have to be sure that whatever I chose would be within the skill of the gardener to maintain.

I knew that the following day was a usual day for the staff to attend to the house to freshen it up, and to care for the yard, as well as to stock up the food in the kitchen. I would have to keep a close eye on Tanya if the owner of that new scent happened to arrive with them.

I decided that at a later date I would renovate the small cottage Tanya was using as a small home for Renesmee and Jake and their child, but I could not bring myself to do it at this time. As I pushed my sketchbook away I heard a sound in the distance and I moved to the doorway. My daughters followed me, hearing the same far reaching noises that I did.

I exited the house, leaving the door open behind me as I made my way to the beach. The sun was just beginning to go down, leaving only the glow of a newly full moon to illuminate the landscape. The air rustled around me carrying with it a smell that I knew. It couldn't be!

Not caring that I was making a spectacle of myself, I continued forward into the water, soaking my thin sundress until it clung to my skin in the tepid waters. I had to know...had to see if my senses were so warped that they were playing tricks with my mind. Could it be?

There in the distance I could just make out the form of something moving against the water. The waves slapped up against the form, causing swells of white caps, marring the smooth sheen of water. The form had to be a boat in the distance. As it came closer it became clearer to my eyes, even though for a human it would have been too far to decipher.

A boat was approaching, manned by multiple forms. One form stood apart though, at the bow, and with each thrum of the engine it became clearer and clearer. A familiar, much loved man stood at the helm of the boat, his eyes fixed on me as I waded into the water, trying to get closer to him.

I heard whoops of laughter and greetings suddenly shouted from ship to shore, recognizing the voices of Edward, Emmett and Jasper while my eyes still remained silently fixed on the one that mattered most.

The boat hadn't even neared the shore when his form gracefully arched out of the boat, slicing into the water. I scanned the depths for him, turning from left to right, only to have him rise, like Poseidon out of the water directly in front of me like the marvel that he was.

Not a word was needed, as he reached for me, his hands finding their way home as they embraced me, pulling me against his chest where I belonged. Everything that had been wrong seemed right again, the poles of my heart sorting themselves out pointing only to him, my north star.

I could hear the murmured greetings of our children as they embraced their mates after being apart, but I cared for nothing except him...my Carlisle, as his lips sought out mine in the brightening moonlight and his hands became bold, grazing over my body.

The sounds around us disappeared and the noises of the island night asserted themselves once more. The noise of the insects and nocturnal creatures faded as our breathing increased into desperate panting while we explored the temples of desire and love we were so well acquainted with.

I forgot all of the loneliness, all of the sadness and self doubt that had plagued me only a short time ago and I found peace as my husband's arms held me close, pulling me into the waters warmed by undersea volcanic vents as he showed me just how much he loved me right there under the stars.

**A/N: Things are about to get hotter in the next chapter...(and I don't just mean the temperature of the water) so please leave me some love... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: We'd love some more reviews on this story...and now for the lemony goodness as promised! **

**Disclaimer: We don't claim to own Twilight, but Totteacher and I would have never met if it was not for the franchise!**

CHAPTER 8

Esme's POV

All was right with the world once more. The others had faded into the background after having disappeared from the beach to be alone with their mates. It was just Carlisle and I...here...now...in our own beautiful world, a world where it was only the two of us, as if no-one else existed.

Holding me in his certain arms, his lips were on mine, urgent, but at the same time soft. I was drowning in the ocean of his embrace as we stood in the warm water, our glistening bodies pressed together as we kissed and my hands stroked his arms. Though I knew I didn't need to breathe, I felt my breaths become ragged as our lips continued their dance and his tongue traced the inside of my mouth. I released myself from him, panting heavily as I stared into his soulful eyes.

"Do you know how much I've missed you, Esme Cullen?" he whispered as he smiled at me. "How much I love you? How much I've...longed to touch you?" he said, breathless as his eyes darted back towards the beach briefly before returning to me. I smiled in return, unable to speak for a moment, astounded that he was here and that this wasn't some glorious, waking dream.

"This must be a dream," I murmured, expressing my thoughts aloud as I lightly pinched his arm.

He chuckled and leant in closer to brush his lips against my ear. "If this is a dream, it is the best dream I've ever had. So let's not wake up." His breath fanned over me heavily, and my eyes closed as I felt his touch overwhelm me. His hands were slowly working their way up my back, making their way up to my shoulders as his fingers nimbly grasped the straps of my sundress.

"The others..." I protested weakly as my head lolled.

"Are a safe distance away, and you know it. Or do I have to send them home right now...perhaps make them swim for the mainland?" he asked as his mouth found its way down my throat. "Because I can't contain myself, love. I have to have you right here, right now," he said as he pressed his body against mine.

I could feel his protruding erection straining to get out of his cotton pants, the few pieces of thin material the only barrier between our wanton bodies.

"Oh my..." I gasped as I felt the need growing within him.

"You look exquisite under the moonlight, love," he whispered into my neck, his tongue tasting my skin as he slipped the straps off my shoulders and kissed the skin there on one shoulder, before making his way across my collarbone towards my other shoulder and giving it the same attention. "I need to see more." He undid the three buttons of my sundress and gently peeled the soaked material away from my skin, the feeling of the near hot water lapping at my skin sending a tingle throughout my body.

"Hmmm," I hummed as I felt his lips and tongue graze down my shoulder and towards my sensitive breasts.

"Beautiful," he whispered with adoration as he took a nipple in his mouth and suckled it, while cupping the other breast in his hand. I moved my hands through his hair, clutching him to me, encouraging him to bring more pressure. He obliged, his mouth now covering me completely as his tongue flicked over the pebbled skin.

"Yes," I hissed as I closed my eyes, losing myself within him.

Suddenly we heard Tanya mumble words of annoyance in the distance, and at that moment I wished more than anything that vampires did not have superhuman hearing.

"Well if they won't swim for the mainland, perhaps we should," Carlisle suggested as I felt him smile onto my skin, flicking his tongue over my nipple once more before he released his mouth from me. We sank ourselves within the waters and floated, wrapped up in our own little cocoon, the moon seemingly bigger as we distanced ourselves from the beach, the heat of the water increasing as we ventured further.

"Carlisle," I murmured as my hands reached out and unbuttoned the white shirt, the material see-through when wet. "I've missed you, more than you'll ever know," I said longingly as I slid the shirt off his shoulders and ran my hands up and down his arms and across his chest, feeling every muscle tighten as I stroked his skin.

I pushed the clinging fabric away from his body, smiling as I watched it float away on the rippling water. My eyes returned to his magnificent form, roving over his muscular chest. The moonlight glowed on his wet skin giving him the appearance of being made of glass, but he proved that image was false by grasping my body and pulling me against his roughly. I spread my fingers against the muscular surface of his chest.

I felt Carlisle respond to my touch, his fingers grasping at my skin as he pushed my sun dress the rest of the way off my body along with my panties, leaving them to float into the murky depths with his shirt. Not about to be the only one fully unclothed, I grasped his slacks and tore them from his body, ripping through them and his undergarments at the same time, leaving us both nude in the heated water.

Carlisle smiled at me through heavily lidded eyes as he reached for my hands. We were already deeper in the water, but what he did next surprised me. My breaths were coming heavily as he grasped my hands and wound his fingers firmly through mine. He sank below the water's surface and guided me with him.

Under water I ceased breathing, instead using my other senses to guide me as we sank further down. The water was only about fifteen feet deep here, and it allowed the moonlight to penetrate the calm water, lending a glow to every surface. The soft light fluttered around as the water moved. I could feel the heat rising against my skin and I glanced at my mate who continued to tow me to an unknown destination.

I let me eyes glide over his powerful body as he swam, admiring the way his muscles flexed and moved with each stroke and kick. My eyes lingered on his very erect member and I felt my already intense arousal heighten with need. I allowed my legs to rub together as we moved to try and relieve the tension that was building inside of me.

The heat made my skin tingle, and it made every touch from Carlisle's skin even more noticeable, his cool fingers creating a delectable sensation in opposition to the hot water. Carlisle slowed as we approached the white sandy bottom, and our feet sank into the sand. He glanced about and then looked back to me with a devious smile on his face. My breasts ached as my nipples hardened even further under his gaze. I wanted him...I needed him...now.

Carlisle pushed off of the ground with his feet, propelling us towards an outcropping of rock that glimmered from phosphorescence in the moonlight. He stopped and pulled me to him, his pulsing length rubbing dangerously close to my core, where I wanted him. He swung me around, gently pressing me between the smooth stone of the rocky walls, and the hard stone of his marvellous body.

Carlisle pushed his need against me, leaning down to kiss me as he made his intentions known. Here away from the prying eyes of our children he was going to show me just how much he had missed me, and I was going to show him that my heart felt the same. As his hips pushed forward pinning me against the stone structure, I opened my legs for him, wrapping them firmly around his waist, offering myself to him.

Even deep in the water I heard his growl, and felt the vibrations of it against my skin. I ran my hands up over his back and along his arms towards his hands that I suddenly realized he had plunged into the rocks to anchor us firmly in place. My hips bucked against him of their own accord answering his sounds, inviting him in. He wasted no time in sinking himself home.

His large manhood sank into my body, both relieving the tension and causing it to build substantially. I moved against him as he kept us in place, sliding myself up and down his stiff length as I felt my stomach coil in pleasure. Carlisle gyrated his hips to meet each of my thrusts, causing me to release a small, bubble filled cry of excitement.

I could feel the way his body filled me, his length engorged to fill up my vessel of love. Each thrust causing it to overflow with a tremulous combination of desire, longing and the need to complete one another by joining in this intimate manner that made our essences one. Carlisle released one of his hands only to ghost it down over my breast and the side of my stomach, moving it along until he caressed my bottom before grasping it firmly to plunge himself into my depths with his intense ardour.

The muscles deep inside me rejoiced, coiling in pleasure as Carlisle continued to invade my centre with his turgid staff. His began to thrust with such intensity that I knew I would come undone. He grasped my hip with his free hand and tilted my body so that as he thrust his length would slide over the sensitive bundle of nerves that would release me.

I grasped his body, digging my fingers into the flesh of his body as much as I could as my being tingled all over. Carlisle didn't relent, and instead it seemed as if my touch spurred him on. He plunged into my body harder and faster, driving himself into me, filling me to the hilt as he grazed across my clit over and over.

My body shuddered as the sensations drove me to the point of no return, causing my muscles to contract around his hardness, trying to pull him into me until our bodies were no longer two individuals, but a single, blissful entity. The spasms of my core reached a peak and threw me over it as I plunged into an array of lights and colours as I floated free of my body. Pleasure coursed through every cell, invading every space and thought as I trembled and rippled through my orgasm.

I felt the gratification ebb as contentment took over and I felt the clash in temperatures as Carlisle's cold seed erupted inside me with a final frantic thrust on his behalf. His mouth anchored itself onto the nipple of my left breast as he came and I pulled his face as close as possible to my chest, holding him there as his body shook with relief and love from our underwater interlude.

We remained frozen together, enjoying the feelings of our bodies still being joined after such an intense release. Neither of us wanted to be the first to break our embrace. I stroked his face with my fingers as he nestled into my bosom, finally releasing my nipple with one last suckle. I had no words for the moment, but as his eyes met mine our shared glance said it all. I love you, I missed you, I am so glad you are here with me.

We clung to one another like that for hours, as the moon waned and the sun rose, changing the world around us from a surreal, glowing landscape to a rainbow world of frolicking fish. Through the changing light we claimed one another over and over, caressing one another until the sun was high in the sky and we finally parted without a word, both of us moving at the same moment as if in an unspoken agreement. Our children needed us, and we had roles to dutifully fill for them.

Carlisle and I reached for one another's hands simultaneously, our understanding not needing to be spoken as we pushed off of the sand and made our way home once more. As we emerged from the water, the shore was abandoned except for the seabirds that took flight as we materialized in front of them. The only thing left on shore was a small basket with a piece of paper fluttering in the wind.

We looked at it curiously and then realized there was writing on the paper. On closer inspection, we had to laugh as the elegantly written note read;

_Mom and Dad, I saw that you might need these and so I left them for you here. The rest of us are off admiring the birds at the far side of the island. –Alice_

The basket contained a fresh change of clothing for both of us which we donned quickly, kissing now and then as we covered our bodies once more. Once we were dressed again, we kissed passionately, holding each other close and weaving our fingers into the still damp hair of the other. With a final soft peck on my lips, followed by one on each cheek and lastly one on my brow we parted, sated and content and we walked off towards the house hand in hand to await the arrival of our children...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed...if so...tap away and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please give this story a review...we'd love to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but aspire to own our own Island someday!**

Chapter 9

Esme's POV

It was a few hours before our family arrived home from their sightseeing. Carlisle and I enjoyed the time together just doing mundane things in one another's presence. He read the local papers that the boys had brought from the mainland, and I worked on the designs of the rooms and gardens.

I was happy…truly happy. Moments like this made me see how complete my life was. I didn't need to reminisce over things I had loved and lost. I could simply be thankful for having had the opportunity to feel my child grow inside me, to feel his kicks, his body convulsing with hiccups in my womb, and the butterfly movements I had felt early in my pregnancy.

The memories I held of those times were still as clear as day, for when I had originally woken from my burning haze I had looked for my son, only to recall his passing and to remember the overwhelming grief I had felt before trying to end my life. Having recalled them so early in my emergence into this new life meant that they were ingrained in my perfect memory.

But I had finally started to realize now that though it was acceptable to recall the sadness of my loss, I was also blessed with memories that many of our kind would never have the opportunity to know. I had felt the stirrings of life within me and had given birth to a living piece of myself, flesh of my flesh, and that fact was a blessing in itself.

I finished working on my sketches and felt restless waiting for our children to return, so I moved about the house to envision each space more clearly. Two rooms in, I heard the ruckus of our children as they returned. I noticed immediately that Tanya was not amongst them, and I felt sad that she must have felt left out surrounded by mated couples, not to mention that seeing Edward and Bella so intimate so close to her, must be uncomfortable.

The family poured into the house and settled into the family room, teasing and taunting one another. I loved hearing them interact, and they were true siblings in every sense but flesh...the love, the camaraderie they showed one another, the respect and understanding. We were a blessed family in many levels having things so many others strived for…love…family…compassion…wealth. We did not take what we had for granted.

I joined the family and Rosalie went to go invite Tanya to join us for a night of family games. Having Bella's shield even out the playing field when we played such games, not allowing Edward to read minds, or Alice to see the future while playing made it more enjoyable for those without such abilities.

We played some fun games such as Mad Gab, Cranium and Charades. They provided hours of fun as we watched on another try to act our way through movies and to work with partners to guess at pictures drawn with our eyes closed. Emmett made it very obvious that being a vampire didn't necessarily improve your drawing skills.

"What is that supposed to be?" asked a very confused Jasper who was Emmett's partner in the game of Cranium.

"It is obviously a snowman!" Emmett retorted. "See the circles…and his arms?" he asked as he pointed them out.

"It looks more like a tornado…" Jasper said as everyone laughed.

"The circles are supposed to go on top of one another," Alice said, taking the pencil to show her brother how it was done. Even with closed eyes she drew a snowman with a top-hat and a scarf, complete with corn cob pipe.

"Stupid snowman drawing Pixie," Emmett groused as he crossed his arms and sat back against the couch in a huff. Rosalie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, quietly telling him that Alice wouldn't know a snowman if it fell off the roof onto her favorite shoes, to which Alice responded that she would move before a single pair of her shoes got a drop of water on them.

"Don't blame Alice for your lack of artistic talent, Emmett," Edward said. Alice poked her tongue out at a laughing Emmett and I was never happier at seeing the family enjoying themselves on this night. A sense of pride welled within my chest as I watched them argue and play, until Bella professed to be 'tired' from using her shield over an extended period.

"Emmett's talents lie elsewhere," Rosalie commented as she reached out and squeezed Emmett's hand. He smiled at her and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek, then poked his tongue out at Alice in return.

"Bella," Tanya said as we packed the games away. "Can we go hunting tomorrow?" she asked. Bella glanced toward Edward and Alice. Edward nodded once towards her. "What? Do you need Edward's permission for everything?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not at all, Tanya," Bella replied, a little incensed. "You know Edward and Alice can't help but want to protect us. All of us," she added emphatically, smiling at her husband.

He took her hand in his and leant forward to peck her on the cheek as he placed the game of Cranium on the shelf and whispered in her ear, "I remember when we were here on our honeymoon and I left you here to hunt. I also recall how you welcomed me back upon my return." Bella giggled in response, biting her lip between her teeth.

"Yeh, we all know the story," Tanya said with impatience. "So you'll come with me, Bella?"

"Of course I can join you, no problem," Bella replied as Edward smirked and pulled her into his arms, embracing her openly, softly kissing her lips.

Tanya rolled her eyes and took her leave back to her room, telling us she wanted to read and that she would rejoin Bella in the afternoon so that they could arrive at the mainland after darkness fell.

I knew that Bella wanted to stay with Edward as much as I wanted to stay with Carlisle. I also knew that the Cullen men had all hunted prior to their arrival so would not need to leave the island for some time. I was tempted to offer to accompany Tanya myself, but before I could speak, and as if he could read my mind, Carlisle was standing behind me in a second. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leant in over my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Do you really need to hunt love?" I tilted my head as I thought, and I glanced at Bella. She frowned at me and shook her head once, mouthing the words 'I'll go' to me before I could say anything. I pursed my lips in return, and in defiance Bella folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at me.

"No, love, I'm fine," I said finally, smiling at Bella, silently thanking her for her favor as Carlisle squeezed me tighter and brushed his lips against the shell of my ear.

"Well then I may do some more hunting myself…later, if you would be so kind as to accompany me, Mrs Cullen." I smiled. I loved this man so very much.

"Sheesh, it's as if you've been apart for a year or something! Get a room, you two," Emmett moaned awkwardly as he tossed the Scrabble on top of the stack of games.

"Careful son, or I may be so inclined to send you swimming for the mainland," Carlisle warned teasingly as I felt him smile against my neck.

We all rejoined one another on the soft couches that surrounded the living room. I looked at my children with pride. My family. A family that, because of my husband, was united unlike any other coven and no other bond in existence…not even the ties that bound humans, would ever compare to the bond that we all shared. Human hearts were ever so fleeting, changing like the wind, but no matter what fate had in store for us, the ties that bound this particular family could not be severed. I could not have been more blessed. I felt a sense of release that I had never felt before, as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was comforted in the knowledge that these wonderful people would forever remain an integral part of my life.

Emmett sat next to Rose, taking her hand in his and smiling his goofy smile at her. They were certainly the pair. The rough countering the smooth, the funny complimenting the serious, the yin cohabitating with the yang…their opposing natures somehow balancing one another out. Rose kept Emmett grounded and made him think, and in turn, Emmett brought out her frivolous, carefree side. They were truly blessed to find one another and the day that Rose brought Emmett home was the day I found myself seeing her in a whole new light. That was the day that her heart began to heal, and in turn open her mind up to the possibility of finding true love and leaving her human past behind.

Then I gazed at my son, Edward. That boy would always hold a special place within my heart, his love and understanding when I was first changed and brought into the family unparalleled. Edward had been the first one to become part of the family and as such he, Carlisle and I had this unspoken affinity between us, those early years a testing time as we explored unchartered territory and became a family. It was a difficult time for Edward, who had to deal with the thoughts of a ravenous newborn that hungered for blood on one hand, and grieved for the loss of her child on the other. I knew that his being unable to escape my thoughts and feelings was one of the reasons that Edward left us for a while. He was also bombarded with the growing love between Carlisle and I, a love that eluded him for decades, that is, until he met Bella Swan.

I looked at my daughter-in-law, my heart bursting with pride as I watched her while she placed her feet upon Edward's lap, smiling as he massaged them, telling him how she remembered him doing that exact same thing when she was pregnant with their daughter. She laughed softly as Edward reminded her that she did not have swelling feet any longer, but he still continued to rub them nonetheless. If Carlisle was the head of the family, Bella was the neck, her introduction to our family connecting us all in an absolute way…altering us irrevocably. In her human life through to her immortal life, she continued to play this vital role, and I loved her all the more for the gift that she bestowed upon us. She not only completed the life of Edward, but strengthened the bonds between us all, enhancing our lives by also bringing Renesmee into the fold. And so, the miracle of that occurrence has now had a flow on effect, giving our family something that had been considered impossible in the vampire world. A growing baby that had a direct genetic link to an immortal uniting not only our family, but building an unbreakable bond between the Cullens and the Quileutes.

Jasper sat in the leather recliner and Alice sat across his lap, her arms around his shoulders as she nestled her head on his chest. Ah yes, the most talented couple in the family. Jasper stared into Alice's eyes, his adoration and respect for her unwavering. She had, after all, rescued him from a life that none of us can quite understand, no matter how many stories Jasper had told us about his time with Maria. As much as he still takes on board the emotions of those around him, nothing could compare his experiences now to what he had to endure when he first came into this life. He had to have broad shoulders to carry the burden of his gift, and I loved and respected him for being able to endure that which he could not change. Alice saved him, and in turn saved herself, her discovery of Jasper and in turn her new life with this family keeping her from turning feral after her change. That in itself was a miracle, her inner strength unparalleled after waking on her own as a newborn, never a soul to teach her, never a loving guiding hand to show her the way home…

Carlisle kissed me and whispered, "What are you thinking love?" Edward smiled knowingly at me, the warmth emanating from his expression genuine as he read my thoughts of pride, love and newfound acceptance. Jasper winked at me, letting out a heavy sigh as he absorbed my feelings and took them in, as he always did, his expression assuring me that all was well.

As I was about to speak, Alice gasped, bringing us all to attention. "Oh my!" she squeaked as her eyes widened and the familiar look of an impending vision crossed her features. Edward smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat, suddenly unable to look at anyone, his obvious embarrassment piquing my interest as he let out a small laugh.

"What?" Bella asked, looking at Edward, grinning in response to his reaction.

Alice put her hand over her mouth and giggled. She stared at Edward, lending him her thoughts. "No Alice, I don't want to be the one to tell her," Edward said in a quiet, irritated voice.

"Is everything alright, dear?" I asked, unable to stop myself from smiling at their reaction. Alice's visions of late made for such a nice change compared to what they were like up to and just after Renesmee's birth.

Alice leant over to the coffee table and picked up the pen and paper that was still there after our games, writing for a moment before she turned the paper over and showed the family. She obviously didn't want Tanya to be aware of whatever vision she had seen, and as I read what she had written, I realized why.

_Kaure is coming here in two days and bringing her grandson Miquel. _

_The scent that Tanya smelt belongs to him. She won't be able to resist and neither will he! _

Emmett burst into a roar of laughter, and even Rosalie smirked. Bella's eyes widened in realization, and an embarrassed expression spread across her face as she stared at Edward, and then to Alice incredulously. Edward groaned, and then nodded in confirmation as he covered his face with his hands, as if doing that would somehow switch off what Alice had seen.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Alice still on his lap, the feelings that now whirled within the room obviously embarrassing him.

"It's just as well you're taking Tanya hunting tomorrow night, Bella," Carlisle said with humor in his eyes.

And for that small mercy, I was more than relieved…

**Click click tap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter...RL and all. Do you forgive us? **

**Disclaimer: Totteacher and I don't claim to own Twilight. Darn it!**

Chapter 10

Esme's POV

Bella had taken Tanya hunting. I was worried that they might not be able to find much on the Island, and not wanting to affect the small ecosystem here on the Island I had requested they go over to the mainland. Edward had not stopped pacing since they left and his mood was beginning to affect the house.

Jasper actually came over to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we go for a stroll?" he asked, his southern drawl adding a twang to his words.

Edward looked up at his brother and rolled his shoulders visibly trying to shake off the tension he was feeling. He nodded his head and only moments later his brother Emmett bounded into the room asking to join them. The night was calm as was the water. Emmett wanted to challenge Jasper and Edward to a rock skipping contest to see who could skip their rock the furthest.

The two brothers chuckled and gave in, leaving with Emmett, cheered up by his enthusiastic attitude. I glanced at Alice the moment they were out of ear shot and asked her who was going to win. She giggled gleefully as she responded.

"It is going to be a three way tie. They are going to give up when they realize that they throw the rocks too hard and too far to actually count how many times they skip on the water," she laughed as Rosalie came into the room shaking her head at the antics of her husband and brothers, causing her mane of blonde hair to sway.

Carlisle sat at the table, reading a leather-bound book from his small study here on the Island. I moved over to lean over his shoulder so I could give him a quick peck on the cheek without interfering in his reading, but he surprised me by turning his head to intercept my lips, kissing me soundly.

"Aww, parental unit love display!" Alice said with a sigh. "Rose, perhaps we should go for a walk too?" she said, gesturing to the door with a nod of her head.

Rose followed suit immediately, the two of them snickering as they went. I was tempted to roll my eyes as I had often seen them do, but I refrained, smiling at their antics. The moment they were out the door, Carlisle surprised me by pulling me into his lap.

"Well since the children are away…" he began suggestively as he nuzzled the curve of my neck as I closed my eyes at his touch. I never turned away from my husband's touch if I could help it, and since the opportunity had fallen into our lap, no pun intended, we were determined to take advantage of it.

His nimble fingers grazed along my collarbone as he kissed a trail from my neck sending shivers to course down my spine. I sighed in pleasure from the sensations of his mouth on my skin. I felt Carlisle's hands slip into the loose fabric of my shirt to cup my breasts through the lace of my bra.

"Really…can't you two at least act like the adults!" Tanya's haughty tone broke through the air, putting an end to our interlude. My body protested as Carlisle's fingers pulled away from my wanting flesh. I sighed softly in disappointment as I straightened myself up and slipped from Carlisle's lap.

"Tanya, weren't you supposed to be hunting with Bella?" I chided her softly.

"Yes, but it's like pulling Emmett away from an ornery grizzly that he just woke from hibernation. She is pouty and quiet, and all she seems to be able to do is talk about Edward…it's rather sickening to be honest," Tanya complained as she let herself flop onto the sectional sofa in the room.

"And where would Bella be now?" I asked, wondering what my sweet daughter-in-law could have done to irritate her so thoroughly.

Tanya shrugged her shoulders and I was about to speak up when an angry Edward burst into the house.

"Tanya, what the hell did you do?" he shouted at her. "Did you really just abandon Bella on the mainland? You know she will worry that you're suddenly not there," he hissed, going to the key hooks by the door. "I am going to go and tell her you're here. Why did you do that to her?" he asked, clearly irritated by her treatment of his mate.

"She wouldn't stop complaining Edward. What was I supposed to do?" she whined at him, her voice suddenly grating on my nerves. I noticed Edward watching her with a familiar expression that signified that he was scanning someone's thoughts.

"Shit Tanya, all she said was that she was looking forward to seeing me when she got back. What was wrong with that?" he said, fuming.

"Nothing if you want to spend time with someone who is all, 'Oh, I love Edward, let me bat my big eyes, and smile because my life is soo damned perfect with my sexy mate and my miracle child'," she said clearly mocking Edward's mate.

"You are the most self-centered being I have ever met, Tanya. Bella said one thing about missing me and you have to stomp off like a two year old having a tantrum! Well let me tell you this, there will be a day when you suddenly understand how being away from one person even for an hour can seem like years. There might actually be someone out there someday who you will love, and they will love you, God help them. When that happens you are going to have some serious sucking up to do to get into Bella's good graces!" Edward barked as he ran out of the door to retrieve his mate from the mainland.

Tanya huffed, crossing her arms across her chest as if she was the one who had been wronged, when in fact it was the exact opposite. I was hard pressed to keep myself from lashing out at her when I knew that she hadn't really bothered to think about how sensitive Bella was. My poor daughter was sure to be worried as she searched in vain for Tanya.

I knew that Edward was the best one to soothe Bella's hurt feelings…emotions that would be raw due to the fact that she was trying to reach an olive branch out to the one person who seemed bent on making her immortal life miserable.

With Tanya sulking in the house I had no desire to remain indoors, so I gave Carlisle a gentle kiss on the cheek before subtly exiting the house. I walked to the garden, taking the time to admire the buds that were striving to reach out to the sun, turning their unfurling blossoms towards the bright light. It always amazed me to watch the way the plants took hold, and used their tiny roots to grasp and hold even to the most precarious of places.

I took a few moments to pull away any weeds that were trying to infiltrate the soil around the plants that I wished to proliferate. The garden was full of plants that spread out as they grew in the fertile soil, but the well cared for soil was an easy location for many wayward seeds to set down in their journey to begin their life.

I let my fingers trail delicately over the colorful blossoms and creeping leaves, careful not to let my hands bruise the delicate petals. I sat back to look over the way the garden had grown over the years, and was happy to note that the retaining walls I had added a few years ago were preventing the soil from eroding away in the tropical storms that frequented the Island.

"You, my love are an image. Painters would fall over themselves to sketch the image you are presenting right now." Carlisle's voice softly rang out over the heated air as he spoke. He stepped closer, folding his long legs under his lean body as he joined me on the ground.

I turned to him and accepted his compliment with a soft smile. I often lost myself when I was trying to imagine ways to redesign things, or remembering how my projects had grown from beginning to their current states of beauty.

"Did you come out for breath of fresh air?" I asked, trying to keep myself from smiling. I knew full well why he had chosen to exit the house, as from my place on the sun baked soil I could hear Tanya up her complaints, both in frequency and in volume.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me and knew I understood the reason for his departure from the house.

"I came out for the solitude of nature, and was granted a vision of a lovely nymph waylaid as she admired nature," he intoned with a chuckle.

The two of us sat together, me discussing future plans to renovate the garden, and he listening to me as I animatedly spoke about my plans. Carlisle never ceased to amaze me as I rambled on and he remained ready with answers and questions to let me know he had not missed a single word as I prattled away. His love for me was reflected in every action, his every moment of dedication.

I stopped talking, choosing instead to turn the tables, and to speak to Carlisle about the topics he so loved.

"Are you missing work, my darling?" I asked him, genuinely worried that he missed his time at the hospital.

"The hospital will still be there when we return. There will always be humans who need care, but not always time to be here with my family in the sun. I am enjoying my time here with you," he countered.

I questioned him about his work and his favorite new technique that he had learned from studying the medical journals he often was buried nose deep in. I always tried to return the same level of interest that he showed me, but as he answered I was momentarily put off.

A brief feeling of peculiarity came over me as we sat there together. My sudden lapse did not go unnoticed by my husband, who knew my mannerisms so well. He turned to me, his face noticeably worried.

"Esme, are you alright?" he asked as I sat unmoving, trying to understand the reason why my body felt so oddly out of sorts.

I was unable to answer, as I was not sure. Was I alright? I was not sick…or at least I didn't think I felt ill, nor did I imagine that as a vampire I could feel ill, but I did not feel as I had only moments before, or hours before for that matter.

I tried to shake off the feeling of discomfort that suddenly seemed to plague me, and I shrugged my shoulder to pass off the moment.

"I am well, my love. I just feel…well oddly?" I told him as honestly as I could.

"Oddly…how so?" he queried as he rose to his knees, suddenly reaching for me with his gentle hands.

He ran his hands over my face, my throat, my arms and every other visible surface of my skin, and yet nothing seemed amiss. Even he, in his centuries of knowledge seemed confounded. I slowly stood, carefully taking stock of each limb as I moved trying to pinpoint the origin of my unease, but I could see nothing wrong.

I turned to my husband, my mate, and his concerned eyes made my chest constrict.

"It seems to be nothing my love. Perhaps vampires are able to succumb to heatstroke?" I said with a small attempt at a laugh. Carlisle's eyes watched me carefully, looking for clues as to how I was feeling.

I smiled at him, pushing aside the odd feeling within in order to put my mate at ease.

"Besides, darling," I said brightly, "how many vampires get to spend day after day in the sun? How are we to know if it could affect our bodies?" I added a small laugh, trying to make light of the idea that a vampire could get such a common human condition, wanting to put both mine and Carlisle's minds at ease.

Carlisle's eyes tightened almost imperceptibly as he watched me, but the he stepped to my side, wrapping an arm around me to tuck me firmly against his body.

"I have never had the chance to study such phenomena in vampires, however let us not risk anything to chance. I suggest we head back inside as I do believe Tanya had headed back to the pool house, and as a doctor, I do know some remedies for heatstroke…for humans anyhow. I recommend a nice, lukewarm shower to cool you off, but I fear I will have to keep you company at all times as I don't want you fainting from the heat," Carlisle told me seriously.

I laughed wholeheartedly at his response, happily willing to follow doctor's orders if he was to be my treating physician.

**A/N Tell us what you think. Reviews are like a drug...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks folks for sticking with this story between Totteacher and I - we love bringing it to you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any subsidiaries. One day we hope to own our own rights to our own novels. **

CHAPTER 11

Esme's POV

Carlisle took me back to the house, and Alice was there waiting, her brow furrowed with confusion as she sat on the couch in the living room. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were standing there, watching her as her eyes went blank, and then returned to normal.

"They're all over the place!" Alice growled in frustration.

"Alice, darlin', just try to relax and focus," Jasper implored as he sat next to her and gently twisted her body to the side so he could give her shoulders a massage.

Alice glanced toward Carlisle and I, and I had never seen such a confused expression on her face. "And I keep having them _all_ the time, but I can't make head or tail of any of this!"

Jasper sent a wave of calm towards Alice and we all became silent and relaxed, but Alice did not take her softening eyes off me. It was a relief to feel Jaspers gift work, as Carlisle's concern for me was becoming a little overwhelming. And I loved him even more because of it. "Come, my love. Let us get you into the shower. We will be back momentarily," Carlisle said softly as he led me to our bathroom and closed the door behind him, his hands behind his back as he waited for me to undress, smiling as he did so.

"Again? Sheesh, I think this island's giving them jungle fever!" Emmett complained good-naturedly as we locked ourselves in the all white bathroom. I let out a small laugh in response, Emmett's lack of subtlety always amusing me, while Carlisle's eyes shifted to the shower stall.

"I find nothing more relaxing, my dear Carlisle, than having my back washed," I whispered as I slowly began to unbutton my dress and slide it down my body, simultaneously shimmying out of my dress and panties, all of my clothing pooling around my feet in an instant. Carlisle's smile widened and his eyes began to darken as they raked over every inch of my naked body. It never failed to surprise me how much desire my husband held for me within those beautiful eyes of his.

"Of course, anything you wish, my love," he said, clearing his throat as he reached forward and turned on the cold tap of the shower, making me gasp as he lifted me up and gave me a tender kiss on the lips before gently placing me below the cascading water, my back facing towards him. My adorable husband let out a small moan as he picked up the hibiscus scented shower gel and shower puff, and squeezed a small amount out of the bottle into its softness.

I turned to stare at him over my shoulder and murmured, "You may want to remove your shirt, darling. You don't want to get soap suds all over your new clothes." Truth be told, what I desired more than anything at that very moment was to gaze upon the hardened and beautifully defined muscles of his chest, abdominals and arms. As I pondered achieving this, I felt a sudden surge of lust fill my body, overpowering me, nearly bringing me to my knees as I watched him slowly unbutton his shirt and slide it off his perfect body. As much as being a vampire gave one an endless supply of lust and required a very small amount of recovery time before one was ready to perform sexually once more, this foreign feeling that suddenly surged through every particle of my body felt unlike anything I had ever experienced before.

Carlisle placed the dampened puff on my shoulder and rubbed it over my skin with gentle circular movements, and as he did this, my breaths quickened as I felt myself slowly but surely begin to unhinge.

"Esme?" he questioned as the soap trailed down my body, his movements causing wetness to pool between my thighs. He inhaled deeply, catching the aroma that no amount of hibiscus body wash could conceal. Before I had a chance to think, I whirled around and pressed my body to his, winding my fingers through his hair as I brought my lips to his. He reciprocated, kissing me fervently in return, but his body was tense.

He released his mouth from mine and his beautiful eyes darted all over my face, his small smile unable to be hidden. "Love, you've just felt oddly, and now you're brimming with lust. I don't understand..."

"Then stop trying to understand it my love...and just enjoy it!" I whispered emphatically as I let my lips trail over the curve of his jaw, following the wet trail left by the warm water of the shower.

Carlisle groaned as he gave himself over to me. His hands were seeking and touching, igniting the hot tingle of lust into a full blown inferno of need. I could hardly focus on what he was doing for his movements were so fast and my body was so aroused that every touch he made to my skin set ripples straight to the core of my body causing me to writhe with need.

His fingers bit into my flesh as he seized me firmly by my hips hoisting me up against his body. The feeling of his hard shaft sliding against my slick centre and my throbbing core sent me over the edge as my body went into spasms of pleasure.

"Car...lisle!" I screamed as I bit down on his shoulder trying to hold onto something as I spiralled out into the waves of euphoria.

I gave myself over to the shockwaves, feeling lights dance behind my eyelids. As the sensations ebbed away, leaving me only temporarily sated, I felt Carlisle's body still against mine. I opened my eyes to look into his quizzical ones finding him looking at me with unfettered confusion.

"Esme...did you...did you just cum from me touching you?" he asked.

I felt his hardness throb against me in tandem with his words and my body reacted purely against my will as I bucked against him, trying to find friction once more.

"Yes!" I breathed out honestly as his length throbbed against my weeping centre once again, almost sending me over the edge once more. Carlisle groaned at my response and his body pushed me fiercely against the wall of the shower, splintering the glass tiles with the force.

His eyes were wild with desire. Never in all our years of tender, yet blissful couplings had I ever seen the face he now presented me with. I felt myself react to his inner animal in a way I had never imagined I would have been able.

"More!" I begged, not ashamed of wanting him so wantonly.

He growled a low and feral sound and pinned my hands above my head, thrusting his body against me, impaling my body with his iron hard length. I screamed out in pleasure, instantly tightening around him as I came once more.

"God!" I heard him moan as he thrust again, milking my orgasm as he pounded into me with a strength he had never released on me before.

"Harder!...Please!" I begged him, wanting him to use every ounce of his inner animal to satisfy my burning inner coil. Our lovemaking had always been astounding, heartbreaking in its tenderness. I had never been left unfulfilled, but this was something different entirely. This was raw need, and we were both fuelling it.

He pounded into me, while pulling my body into his, and I felt him release as he roared, but his shaft never slackened, and he continued to ravage me. Over and over my body fell upon itself as I orgasmed, only to rise to the very peaks of passion once more seconds later. Never had Carlisle filled me so deeply with his seed and his passion.

My body was free. My soul was matched. My heart was wild.

I lost count of the number of releases I had. All I could feel was that I needed him inside me to be fulfilled, to be truly one with him the way we were always meant to be. I wasn't sure if I could ever bring myself to allow him to withdraw and so I held him fiercely to my bosom as he rocked against me.

His body sank within me again and again drawing my pleasure from me as if it were the elixir from the fountain of youth. He grunted and licked and thrust until suddenly our bodies coiled together at the same time so intensely that I almost blacked out from the pleasure of our coupling...and my body finally felt satisfied.

I slumped against Carlisle as my pleasure abated and I felt him, now soft, as he withdrew from my body, causing me to whimper in sadness at the emptiness I felt inside of me. His hands never let up their crushing hold though and neither did mine.

"Esme?" I heard Carlisle murmur in a soft voice, his tone almost worried. I lifted my face to look at him, seeing his eyes dark with emotion.

"I love you," I told him fiercely as I brought my lips to his for a searing kiss. I loved him so deeply that it almost hurt to think about how much he was a part of my heart. If I ever lost him I would have lost myself. It was then that I realized that this new life may have had its limitations, but the fact that I shared it with the other half of my soul made it worth it.

"Thank you my darling," I told him as I kissed him again. "I needed that...more than you could ever imagine."

"You're...you're not upset with me?" he asked, casting his eyes to the floor, causing me to realize just how out of character it was for him, and how hard it must have been for him to let go so fully, even just this once.

"I love you, and I am so happy that you were here with me, giving me what I needed form you and you alone. You're not angry with me for provoking you so?" I asked coyly, but saddened that he might regret his actions so strongly.

"Never!" he admonished as he leaned his head into the crook of my neck, kissing me there. "I just couldn't have ever imagined that you would want me in that way, so raw...so unbridled," he whispered against my skin as I shivered in delight.

"I want you every way, Carlisle my darling, every conceivable way as long as you are willing to give yourself to me in that manner," I purred into his ear softly, feeling his hold on me tighten at my response.

"I am yours every way...any way!" he proclaimed, tracing his fingers over the slope of my back as he stepped back.

The rush of broken glass as it fell to the floor caused us both to turn our heads to see the entire side of the shower wall had been decimated. The tiles were in shards, and some were ground almost to powder. I turned my face back to Carlisle's and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Well, I guess that perhaps now we will have to go easier on our children when they have their little accidents..." Carlisle said with a lifted eyebrow, causing me to laugh wholeheartedly. As my husband carried me out of the shower and laid with me in the downy softness of our blankets, I vowed never again to get angry with my children for damaged property.

**Review? We'd love to hear from you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you folks for sticking with this story...and apologies for the delay in updating. We're just so busy busy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but an Island would be nice!**

CHAPTER 12

ESME'S POV

The sun had set on yet another day, and one that I would never forget. I was always expected to play the role of mother and responsible wife. The afternoon that Carlisle had given me was such a departure from my normal existence and role within this family that I could not contain my joy, even after we made our way outside, realising that we had driven the others away from the house once more.

Carlisle and I spent the night strolling along the beach, wrapped up in one another's conversation, and used the time to catch up on so many little things that we missed when back home, meeting our responsibilities. As much as I was proud of Carlisle's unending dedication to his work, I could easily become accustomed to him spending moments like these with me more often.

But that was something I would never ask him to do.

As we watched the sun rise together after having explored our way around the island several times, we spotted the boat heading towards the island, and immediately realised that it was Edward and Bella returning.

We greeted them at the dock, and headed back to the house where the others had gathered in conversation...firstly about Tanya's abandonment of Bella. Having heard Bella and Edward arrive back, Tanya made her reappearance, her expression a combination of suspicion and regret.

"Well Tanya, thanks for waiting for me. You know, though, it may have been just as well," Bella tittered. Jasper shifted in his stance, suddenly appearing embarrassed.

"And why is that?" Tanya asked as she folded her arms and stared at Bella through narrowed eyes.

"Well, just a few hours after you left, I ran across a familiar scent, Tanya...so let's put it this way, I hope you're well fed," she answered with a smile and a sly glint in her eye.

"I'm fine," she said, carefully watching the family as smiles broke across each and every face within the room. Carlisle merely cleared his throat, and I kept my expression neutral. "But what scent?"

"The one you've been inhaling whenever you get the chance," Edward added with a smirk as he wound his arms around Bella and ran his nose along her throat.

Tanya's expression became somewhat sheepish, and she didn't know where to look. Of course Edward knew her every thought, and her apparent overzealous response to the obviously human male scent was clearly obvious not only to Edward, but to everyone else in the room. The air was suddenly thick with tension, the entire family abuzz about Alice's only clear and concise prediction since we had been here...the rather embarrassing one surrounding Tanya.

"I...I...oh forget it!" Tanya groaned. "I'm going for a swim. If I'm lucky I'll make it all the way to the mainland!" She was now behaving like a spoiled child, but I felt for her in a way. She was the only one among us who did not have a mate, and now I was certain that she felt as though we were turning that fact into a source of amusement.

"Enjoy your swim!" Alice called after Tanya, well after she had left the room, her eyes suddenly going blank. Edward let out a guffaw and shook his head as he watched Alice's newest vision play out...

Our son didn't hesitate to describe every moment of Alice's vision. He saw Tanya swimming furiously towards the mainland, dragging herself ashore like a drowned rat. She scented around the area tracking Bella's scent until she hit the aroma we had been teasing her about.

Edward laughed as he described how her eyes rolled back as she inhaled the scent greedily over and over before she finally set of tracking it. Each time she came to a fresher part of the track she had to pause filling her lungs with the more heightened smell.

Alice's vision showed this tracking session taking her all night before she finally arrived at a small house nestled near the water's edge by the thick growth of the jungle. I could tell from the way he described it that it must be Kaure's house as she had spoken of it on many occasions when we had stayed here over the years.

I wondered who she must have staying at her house that was drawing Tanya's attention so furiously. Edward continued telling us about Alice's vision even after it had ended, explaining how he saw Tanya sitting there in the shaded foliage all day just watching for a glimpse of the owner of that scent, but that her patience would be futile as he wouldn't appear for the day.

I once again felt bad for her. Though Tanya was almost a thousand years older than I, we lived very different lives. I had a family with children and the love of a spouse, but even at home Tanya was surrounded by mated pairs, especially since Kate had found her mate in Garrett. It had to be telling on her. My own son Edward had waited for a long time, but it was ages shorter than Tanya. Truly I had been blessed to find my mate the moment my eyes had opened to this life.

I sighed as I sat back and once again found myself overcome with that strange feeling from before. I felt a weariness to my limbs and I let my head fall back against the couch cushions as I closed my eyes willing the feeling to pass. I felt a strange sensation in my stomach and wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Love?" Carlisle questioned, causing me to open my eyes at his worried tone. "Are you feeling unwell again?" he asked. I nodded in response. I could hear the hushed sounds of our children breathing as they watched the exchange between their father and I.

"Where is it bothering you the most?" he inquired.

"My stomach," I replied, wishing the feeling would dissipate.

"May I?" I heard Carlisle ask and I opened my eyes to see that he was gesturing to my abdomen.

I nodded again sighing deeply once more before I felt his hands begin to gently prod the surface of my belly. It didn't stop the feeling, but it provided a slight sense of relief as his fingers started moving across the space under my ribs, and then my sides as he gently applied pressure it a slow circular motion as his fingers moved outward in a rounded pattern.

I relaxed as he continued his exam, simply humouring him as I knew that vampires didn't become ill and that I must simply be imagining things...and reasoned that perhaps I was overdue for a hunt and this was how it was manifesting itself. I tried not to let my imagination run away with me as his circles moved lower and lower across the span of skin that was my stomach. When suddenly I felt discomfort...an almost painful sensation as his fingers palpated the area just below my belly button.

"Hmmh." I released a breath of air as I sat up and Carlisle looked at me in concern. I shook my head to let him know I was fine and he moved his hands slightly lower and pressed into my skin once more. This time there was no doubting the pain.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in surprise, my eyes darting to meet those of my husband, and then around the room, to the very worried faces of our children who silently had drawn closer, surrounding us in a circle of love. Carlisle didn't even ask as he lifted the flowing material of the summer top I wore, exposing my abdomen to his searching gaze. The soft fabric of my skirt was laid across my belly, showing off my pale skin but nothing else.

Carlisle prodded with his fingers much more gently this time, but it still felt sore and tender to the touch. His eyes darted from side to side and he shook his head in confusion.

"I don't understand..." he said quietly, causing a multitude of questions to burst forth from our children.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"Mom, are you alright?"

I couldn't answer as I didn't know what was happening, so I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly.

Carlisle looked at me and reached up taking both of my small hands in his large gentle ones. He lifted them and placed them on my upper stomach, palms downwards, and as he gently ran them down the sides of my stomach, I realized what was amiss.

"My stomach...it's...it's soft!" I exclaimed in shock.

**A/N: So...show us the love with a review peoples!**


	13. Chapter 13

**We down own Twilight. There. Now that's out of the way, enjoy the story! xx**

CHAPTER 13

Esme's POV

To say that the entire family was shocked would be an understatement, and I joined them in their surprise, wonderment, confusion and emerging concern about the situation that I now found myself in. What on earth was wrong with me? Was it the heat? Was there some sort of disease that attacked vampires when they had too much sun exposure? As illogical as my thoughts were, I just could not think of anything that explained what had happened.

Carlisle gently placed my hands to my sides and continued to run his hands over my stomach repeatedly, his fingers gently prodding and caressing so as not to distress or cause me further discomfort. I watched him intently, trying to decipher what was going on in that mind of his, until I could no longer hold my tongue.

"Carlisle, have you ever seen anything like this before?" I asked, his look of concern as he continued to examine me answering my question in no uncertain terms. Edward's brow creased and his expression was bordering on panic as he read the collective thoughts of the entire family. As I took in their faces, I knew in an instant that no-one had ever witnessed or heard of such an anomaly without them having to utter a single word.

He shook his head emphatically; his frustration building as he withdrew his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "I have no rational explanation, love." His voice was calm, though I knew that it was only for my benefit.

"No way! No-one's ever managed to stump the old man before!" Emmett shouted with an expression of shock and surprise.

Rose hit him on the arm, his blunt statement irritating her. He rubbed his arm and gave her a combined look of innocence and annoyance.

Carlisle gave Emmett a disapproving glance before confirming, "Yes well, this will certainly require further investigation." His brow was creased in a deep frown, his expression determined as he placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin contemplatively before sitting down next to me.

"Besides the softened area, are you in any pain, love?"

"No, I don't think so," I answered with uncertainty.

He reached out and took my hand in his, and I gave it a gentle squeeze to assure him, but inside I was beginning to become unglued. Edward and Jasper immediately rushed to my side, with Alice at my feet, her eyes searching for answers. It appeared none were forthcoming.

Alice let out a frustrated sigh as she placed her fingers to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut.

"All I can see is that same vision of Tanya again and again!" she snapped in exasperation.

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room and I inhaled deeply and I closed my eyes and allowed the warm comforting feelings to wash through me, grateful that he was here to temper the shifting moods of the family.

"We have Kaure arriving here in the morning. Should we make it another time?" my husband asked softly.

As poorly as I felt, I didn't have the heart to risk changing Tanya's fate, or delay the commencement of the works that I had planned for the garden. "No, my love. As it did before, I sense this will pass. I'm sure by morning I will be fine."

"Well then, let me get you to bed for some rest."

Carlisle leaned down and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me to our room, leaving the others behind to ponder the situation. He lovingly undressed me, leaving me in just my bra and panties so that he could observe any possible changes more easily.

The discomfort ebbed and flowed during the night but never left me completely, and as much as I felt overwhelmed by it, I tried to focus on my husband. Carlisle never left my side the entire evening, his soft whispers of love and adoration helping me cope with this very unique situation. If things began to get too much, I would hear Edward's words of assurance emanate from his room, calming my wayward thoughts. Jasper was watching Alice for the most part, her frustration during the night never abating as she searched for my future to no avail, but every now and again, he would wander closely to my door and send out a wave of serenity towards me, calming me, helping me to cope.

How I loved my family, and how fortunate I was to have such gifted family members who cared so deeply about my wellbeing.

The sun rose and dappled through the billowing fine lace curtains, the light flickering, dancing within the room as a new day dawned, and as tired as I felt, the vibrancy seemed to pick me up a little. The activity in the house increased as the family prepared for the arrival of Kaure.

Carlisle had spent the night by my side, but also conducting research on the laptop. He had, thus far, come up with nothing, his brow wrinkled in concentration the entire evening, only to smooth out when he gave me a smile of assurance and touched my stomach before checking the internet once more.

"There's nothing in human research of vampire lore that sounds even remotely similar to these symptoms," he mumbled to himself in frustration as he shut the laptop and placed on the bedside table before rolling over and gently wrapping his arms around me. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he reached out and stroked my hair, the feeling wonderful as his fingers tangled through my tresses.

"Always better when you're with me," I answered with a smile. He cocked his brow, silently asking me to respond more specifically. "It comes and goes, but right now I feel fine."

His eyes scanned my body and honed in on my naked stomach, moving his body so that his head rested on my breasts, sighing as he gently ran his hands over my flesh there, my stomach muscles tightening as he did so... his touch was nearly electric through his fine fingers.

His gentle touches moved across my abdomen, circling out from my belly button as he fondled the now soft and very sensitive flesh. His fingers moved in widening strokes as he delicately checked over my skin. I felt him stiffen minutely as his hands moved, but he shifted and repeated the process before huffing out his breath. I turned my face to his, eying his profile as he stared intently at my body.

"What is it, love?" I asked, doing everything within my power to keep my voice calm and even. Carlisle's answer was immediate.

"It's becoming larger..." he said softly as he turned his face to gaze into my eyes.

I was not able to respond, so instead I simply studied his features. His expressive golden eyes were heavy with worry. I reached up a hand to brush back a lock of his golden hair that had fallen forward while he tried to scrutinize my condition. I let myself focus on the texture of his hair as it slipped through my fingers like silk...though silk was not actually as smooth as those gossamer strands.

I had always loved the way his hair looked as it framed his youthful countenance. Carlisle was handsome to a fault, his noble brow and straight nose...the way his lips pursed whenever he was deep in thought...It was easy to lose myself in his beauty rather than to focus on whatever it was that was wreaking havoc on my supposedly immortal frame.

I stroked his hair once more and felt him turn his face into the palm of my hand. I reached for him with my other hand and drew him to my bosom, holding him close to my full, yet un-beating heart. I wasn't sure if I was trying to comfort myself...or him. His hands suddenly wrapped around me, holding me tightly to his frame.

We breathed in unison, our breaths quickening with emotions that hung over us like looming storm clouds...just waiting to release their downpour over us both. My chest rose and fell with each breath and I felt my husband tenderly kiss my collarbone as I exhaled.

"Esme...I'm scared," Carlisle whispered so softly that it could have been the wind speaking. I held him tighter, wishing that I could soothe away his fear...but unsure when my own was eating away at me at the same moment.

"Me too, my love," I whispered back, trembling as I admitted it out loud. "Me too."

We held each other silently. Thankful that none of our children tried to approach us as we tried to absorb the enormity of what whatever it was that might be happening. We stayed that way as the dusk turned to dawn, and the world around us came raucously back to life with the returning of the sun.

We held each other as the birds sang out the return of the sun and as the tide receded. It was only when the distant sounds of a spluttering engine broke through the sounds of nature did we ease our embrace even slightly. Our hearing allowed us to take in sounds that were a long way off and we knew we had time before our human company arrived in order to disentangle ourselves to greet them.

We listened as our children moved around the house and placed dishes into the sink trying to make the house appear more human. We had periodically tossed food to the birds, or deposited it where animals could scavenge it in the woods so that when our housekeeper and her family came by to restock the supplies it wouldn't seem unusual to them. This ploy was second nature to our family, and whenever humans came around we tried to untidy our home to make it seem more lived in to them.

I heard someone open the fridge and open bottles, briefly taking time to pour some out into the sink before returning them to the fridge. I could also hear the rustle of the cupboards as someone placed items into the garbage can to pass as waste. I admired their attention to detail.

I wasn't sure if this was necessary with Kaure, but this time she was supposedly bringing her grandson with her, and I did not want to alarm him. Edward had already informed us that Kaure suspected what we were from his time here with Bella. It was her knowledge of the local folklore that had helped Alice find Nahuel years ago when the Volturi had come to try and claim her.

The engine sounds became louder and I heard voices bantering back and forth in the local dialect. We were all fluent in this language and the local variations in speech so it was easy to understand the conversation, even if they were still not near shore.

"Miquel... for the last time I want you to listen to what I am saying...these people...they are not normal...they are demons! I fear for you my boy...you trust everyone...don't be fooled by their beauty... they are not like the people who were here a few weeks ago!" Kaure's voice was easily heard as she warned the man accompanying her.

"You worry too much grandmother. Not everything is what it seems. Besides, aren't there good demons as well as bad? Why are you so sure they are bad...hmm? Have you seen them steal off with people? You yourself have told me that the demons you think they are, are suppose to have eyes as red as burning coals...and yet they have golden eyes...do they not?" his voice replied full of laughter.

"Yes...but that means nothing... it could be demon magic! You had better heed my words my boy...something here is not quite right," Kaure retorted, her tone showing her annoyance.

"I love you grandmother...and I honour your wisdom," the male voice said clearly before lowering too low for human hearing as it continued. "But perhaps this time, you are not quite right grandmother."

**SHOW US THE LOVE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry our updates are taking so long, but we're both working on our other fan fic stories as well as our novels...busy busy! Hope you're still sticking with this and please leave us some love!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight or any subsidiaries or characters. On with the show! **

**CHAPTER 14**

ESME'S POV

My mind began to rage in torrents, my thoughts though clear and concise as always, also became more urgent as I felt myself drown in emotion. I desired more than anything to know what on earth was happening to me, but at the same time I was feeling something that I had not felt since our battle with the Volturi all those years ago. Complete and utter fear. Fear not only of what was happening to me, but what all of this meant to Carlisle and the rest of the family. To be more precise, fear of the unknown. What if I was somehow turning human? If I was becoming human, then when it was complete would I turn to ash before their eyes?

Just as panic threatened to consume me, there was a light knock on the door. Jasper had sensed the emotional spike that I was now experiencing, and no doubt wanted to assist.

"Come in, Jasper," I whispered as Carlisle watched me with concerned eyes. He shifted off the bed and stood to his feet as Jasper opened the door. Alice stood by his side, her eyes filled with concern as Jasper sent a wave of calm our way. I took in an unnecessary breath as I allowed it to wash over me, smiling at him in thanks as a sense of relief overcame my every cell.

"Thank you, son," Carlisle said softly as he tried to smile, but the concern never left his eyes. Jasper nodded at him once in acknowledgement.

"Kaure and her grandson are here and he's unloading the supplies from the boat," Alice said.

"Thank you. I will be right with them." I heard Kaure and her grandson continue to speak about us. I knew that I should be there to ensure that Miquel felt nothing but reassured that we were human. I was relieved that he didn't appear to believe what his grandmother had told him about us...I felt happy that at least that would make his stay here a little less difficult and our facade a little easier for him to believe.

"We can look after things if you'd like," Bella offered as she and Edward appeared at the doorway, and Rose and Emmett were right behind them. Bella stared at me with a creased brow, her eyes following my hand as I placed it protectively across my tender stomach, and Rose shook her head in frustration. Alice, as always, searched for any signs of my future, huffing in frustration at her continued lack of foresight.

"No, I'll be fine. I need to speak with Kaure about the landscaping anyway," I said, dismissing their reactions with determination. I wasn't about to lie in bed all day while everybody else handled our guests and worried about me. I needed to get my plans back on track, and behave as if nothing was amiss, and I also realised that doing such might allay the fears of my family as well. As much as I wanted to get to the bottom of my condition, I knew that with Kaure's arrival, exploring this further would have to wait. I wanted to...no _needed _to brush this situation aside and focus on something else for a while.

"I understand," Edward muttered, reading my thoughts. "Perhaps we should all assist with getting the supplies brought into the kitchen, and then when Kaure comes in to clean you can speak with her about your plans."

I nodded at Edward and forced a smile, trying with everything I had to keep a handle on my emotions. I closed my eyes and let out a cleansing sigh as my children all left the room to wait for the supplies to be brought to the door.

"Oh, there he is!" I heard Tanya hiss as I heard her make her way through the brush surrounding the pool house.

"It appears that you will have your work cut out for you today, love," Carlisle said with a smile, offering his hand to me and helping me off the bed.

"It would seem so," I added, thankful for the normalcy the day now provided.

I left our room and made my way out of the house with Carlisle in order to greet our guests. We waited until they had pulled up at the dock and had started unloading supplies in the normal, noisy manner that humans have. It would seem more normal for us to approach after they created some chaos that would draw our attention. I was sure Kaure would panic even further if she realized we could hear her from so far away...I would be sure never to let that tidbit of information slip for the sake of her already frazzled nerves.

As we departed the house, we noticed that our children had made themselves busy inside the house to avoid the glare. Carlisle and I stood under the shaded canopy of the deck, far enough from the sun's glare to prevent our skin from shimmering. I raised a hand in greeting at Kaure as she looked towards the house. She returned the wave in a stiff manner and turned back to her task...or pretended to turn back to her task in order to remind her grandson once more to be careful, else he end up trapped by the demons.

From inside the house I could hear the sounds of the television as the boys got themselves involved in some sort of game. Out of all our children it was Emmett who preferred them the most. While he and his brothers played, the girls settled into different tasks. Alice clicked away on a computer as Rose busied herself doing her nails. Bella, the newest member of our family, set to work in the kitchen. From the sounds of things she was baking cookies.

It was all very domestic...very human. The only person who did not seem involved in anything was Tanya as she flitted from window to window fretting...behaviour very uncharacteristic of her.

Rose and Alice told her to sit or to find something to do, but she brushed them off as she pondered aloud.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

Never in my life as a vampire had I heard such words from the lips of the usually overconfident temptress. She was more likely to wonder what was wrong with someone else if they didn't see her for the remarkable beauty that she was. This was a refreshing turn of events.

"He'll like you just fine," Alice groaned. "Now sit down before he comes in here and wonders why the pretty girl moves way to fast to be normal. You'll freak him out!" Alice hissed as she continued to click away.

I heard Tanya cease her pacing, and tried to ignore her behaviour to focus on what our guests were carrying. I was pleased to see Miquel had unloaded some plants from the boat that he moved into the shade. They were vibrant colours and hardy creeping plants that I was excited to add into my garden. I was also happy to see that despite his youth, Miquel was a man with manners and respect. He carried all of the heavy items, refusing to let his grandmother carry too much.

It was touching to see a young man who had such manners in this day and age, and it impressed me. Miquel escorted Kaure, staying by her side as they approached. Once they came up to the deck, we invited them inside to escape the heat of the rapidly warming day.

My ever thoughtful Carlisle held the door for Kaure and her grandson and we followed them in as Kaure's eyes flitted around the room as if she were taking in the location of each and every person in the room should she need to escape. I giggled at the thought, knowing full well that my family would never harm her. She was in more danger from her aging heart than from my children.

Miquel was of another mind entirely. As his grandmother moved into the kitchen to unload her things, he placed his cargo down and turned to watch the boys who were now seriously engrossed in their play. They had slowed it down a bit now that human eyes were present, but that did not cut down on the razzing the brothers gave each other as they played.

"You call that a high score?" Jasper drawled. "I could score higher while sleeping!" Jasper taunted. I smiled knowing he added that last part for our company.

"Sleeping huh?" Emmett said as he threw a pillow at him. "Your score is so low that I thought you were sleeping!" Emmett shouted as he pushed Jasper lightly with his elbow. Jasper let himself be knocked over by his brother's weak attempt then he complained about Emmett and his cheating.

Edward chose that moment to speak up.

"I bet anyone could beat either of you...even Mom!" he said with a smirk, looking in my direction. I smiled at him sure he was trying to pull me into the good natured camaraderie that was taking place.

During the time that the conversation was occurring, Tanya abruptly ceased her pacing and stood at the window frozen in place as she waited for Miquel to notice her. She drew in a gasp of air, and her eyes rolled and fluttered as his scent hit her sensitive nostrils while she waited.

Edward suppressed a smirk and Jasper groaned and bit his lower lip, Tanya's thoughts obviously digressing well and truly into the gutter. Alice snorted as her laughter was barely able to be held in, and I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Miquel, let me introduce you to my family," I offered, speaking fluent Portuguese. The both of them stared at me and waited, while Tanya stood out of eyeshot of her prey. "I am Esme, this is my husband Carlisle. These are my children Edward and his wife Bella, Jasper and Emmett over there on the couch, and Rosalie and Alice." I pointed to each member of my family individually as I made my way around the room, leaving the best until last. Miquel nodded in acknowledgement as his eyes finally met with Tanya's, which caused him to draw in a tiny gasp. "And I'd also like you to meet a member of my extended family who came down from Alaska to holiday with us. Tanya, this is Kaure and her grandson...Miquel."

It was like watching a movie being played out in slow motion, with the characters unable to move fast enough to be with one another. Miquel stood frozen in place, his expression priceless as he gazed at the still as a statue strawberry blonde beauty before him, his mouth gaping slightly as his lips attempted to move to speak...to say anything. Kaure's expression on the other hand was one of a combination of fear and anger as she took in her grandson's enamoured reaction to Tanya. This was not going to bode well for our relationship with the family, but Alice's predictions saw nothing but the two of them being happy together. Of course, Alice's predictions had not gone beyond their time on this island, so as to how long this would last...was anyone's guess.

Kaure's eyes darted between the two of them, and unable to hold her tongue any longer, she intervened. "Miquel, let us be on with our work. There is much to do...much to do. I will begin inside, and you should go _outside _and water the new plants and then retrieve the gardening tools from the boat." She grasped his arm and gently tugged him toward the door.

"Tanya," he whispered with a nervous smile as he still stood there, mesmerised.

"Miquel," Kaure urged softly in a warning and impatient tone.

"Yes...yes grandmother," he stammered as he craned his neck to continue to take in Tanya as Kaure politely dragged him towards the door. For the first time since I had known her, Tanya smiled coyly as she watched him leave.

I sensed that Jasper was about to lose control as the lustful feelings between them filled the air, but he managed to keep himself together while our human company remained in the room. Both Alice and Edward appeared as though they were going to explode with laughter at any moment, though when Kaure finally escorted her grandson outside and then returned to the living area, they had regained their composure. Carlisle merely wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave it a reassuring caress.

I knew that distracting her was probably the best thing to do under the circumstances. "You have brought a wonderful and very interesting variety plant species, Kaure. The gardens will look so beautiful when the work is done."

She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. "Yes, well, I brought those that you requested," she answered abruptly, her body suddenly trembling. I could sense an internal battle going on within her. Suspicion aside, she was more than perceptive about many things, and sensed that if she were ever changed she would bring forth with her some sort of sixth sense that detected the true character of people. "Do you have a plan in mind?" she asked nervously.

I went to the desk near where Alice sat and retrieved the book that I had been sketching my plans in. I had sketched the gardens to the front and back of the house to be given soft borders, and had the plants surrounded with volcanic rock to lend it some tropical flavour as well as to help keep in the moisture. She extended her hand silently, and I tore out the page and handed it to her.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked.

"No. I shall get started." She shook her head and averted her eyes to the floor, and then headed toward the kitchen.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! A review would be wonderful!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for your patience on this! Totteacher and I have been working on our other stories, as well as Fandom contributions! Busy busy! I have also been posting a few chapters of my original novel over on T W C S. Please check out my story and leave me some love. I'm hoping that it will be picked up and published! The link is below and on my profile**

**http:/www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/library/viewstory(dot)php?sid=4149&index=1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Damn it all to heck!**

Chapter 15

Esme's POV

Kaure was quick to move away from my presence, and it did not escape my awareness that she immediately set off to find her grandson. I heard her sharp tone as she realized he was not at the boat as she had requested and she called out his name. I could see that she was alarmed and heard the quick, yet hesitant steps her feet made when shuffling around the perimeter of the house as she called him over and over.

I could hear the softer more masculine cadence of his voice coming from the rear of the house, where the small pool was located. His soft tone was in harmony with the hushed musical tone that I knew to be Tanya's voice. The two of them whispered softly, though their words were easy enough for me to discern.

"So beautiful…it is as if a very angel has fallen from the sky to stand in front of me…." Miquel said in a hoarse whisper. I could hear his words accompanied by an increased pounding of his heart rate, and more rapid breathing from two sets of lungs.

"It is you that is beautiful…." Tanya replied, her voice filled with awe as she repeated herself absentmindedly, "So beautiful…"

I could hear the sound of Kaure's footsteps approaching them, and knew that this might not be the most pleasant of encounters. I sped to the rear door of the house, mindful of where Kaure was in case she were to pass by a window and glance in. I opened the door and saw the two embracing in an entirely intimate manner.

Miquel's arms were wrapped firmly around Tanya's womanly curves as he held her as close as possible to his muscular form. One arm was clasped around her back, his hands spread wide as if to touch the most amount of her flesh possible, while the other was under her thigh holding one of her legs hoisted around his hip. The two were pressed together at every possible juncture, and my enhanced eyes did not miss the not so subtle way their bodies had begun to move against one another and their lips met over and over again with increasing heat and intensity. This was not a scene that I wanted Kaure to stumble onto.

Tanya began to whimper against him, her head lolling backwards and I knew I needed to stop this encounter before Miquel's grandmother walked into a scene that would devastate her.

"Tanya!" I hissed, the urgency of my tone drawing her eyes reluctantly away from the amorous young man who was pressed against the apex of her thighs. Her eyes narrowed at me, but I quickly pointed out the impending arrival of his family member and it caused her to stop and nod her head, ever so reluctantly.

I retreated as she gently pulled herself away from his form and told him that she heard his grandmother calling him. I also heard him groan in reluctance as her body pulled away from his. I smiled as I heard him beg for the chance to come back to see her after he had taken his grandmother home, and laughed silently as I heard her immediate agreement before she kissed him once more. As their embrace began to heat up yet again, I groaned in annoyance and called out.

"Tanya dear…could you come in here for a few moments? I need your help, if you don't mind," I asked loudly, enough for everyone to hear.

I heard her growl too lightly for human ears, frustrated at having to leave his side, but she replied that she was coming and I heard her soft tread on the stairs only a second later. She stood in front of me, her eyes shining and her hair slightly mussed from where I guessed his hands hand travelled, but her face bore a scowl over its delicate features. I knew she was annoyed at my disturbance of her intimate moment, but before I could speak, Alice's merry tone broke the silence.

"Tanya, it was so nice of you to thank Esme for saving the day by interrupting you two. Had Kaure caught you, Miquel would never have been permitted to return to the island. Kaure's children believe the same things that she does, and Miquel's father would have forbid him from using the boat to visit you. So thank her and go get ready because he will be back later tonight…I've seen it already." Her sing song voice faded away at the same time as Tanya's scowl and her eyes rose to meet mine directly.

"Thank you, Esme," Tanya said somewhat contritely before she turned on her heel and raced for the pool house.

I spent the afternoon in the living room, watching as Tanya paced in the pool house, muttering and cursing to herself. Carlisle left me alone with my thoughts to do further research on the internet and while I stood there watching the day draw to an end, concern about my condition began to run rife through my mind. What if what was ailing me meant that I had a limited number of sunsets, and if so, how many would there be? Would this progress further, or would I continue to experience these foreign feelings and symptoms for however long I continued to exist?

I watched as Miquel stood in the heat of the day, leaning on a shovel, absently wiping the sweat away from his brow with the back of his hand, shaking his head and smiling as he did so. I heard Edward approach, but continued my watchful eye, while at the same time sifting through my worrisome thoughts repeatedly, trying to work out the missing piece to the puzzle.

"Are you alright?" he asked of me in his gentlest voice.

"I'll be fine," I answered as he stared out the window and let out a gush of air.

"Esme, no matter what happens, we'll all be here for you…you know that, right?" he said affectionately as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I reached up with my hand and rested it on his, still staring out the window, silently thanking him for his words of assurance while Tanya continued to pace the floor of her room.

"What does Miquel make of us?" I asked.

"His thoughts are confused, but I think that his lust is overriding any concern he might have about the fact that her skin is so cold. In fact, he wishes that he was holding her right now so that she could cool him off," he said as he laughed lightly.

"We'll need to keep them apart for the rest of the day."

"I'll have Jasper run interference…perhaps send her a bit of lethargy to settle her down a bit," he muttered quietly.

Jasper breezed past us and saluted, a smile pasted on his face as he walked out the door and headed for the pool house.

Alice entered the room and stood on the other side of me. "You know, if it weren't so sickening it would be quite sweet. It's weird, but they actually make a great couple," she admitted with a smirk.

"I hope that it somehow works out for them. Tanya's always wanted somebody to love…and I get the feeling that this could be it…or the closest thing she's ever had to it," I said. "It's lovely when you get to realize your deepest fantasy, especially when you think it's far beyond your grasp," I added, my eyes blinking rapidly as I felt venom sting them.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as he squeezed my hand.

"Stop trying to calm me down Jasper! I know I have to stay away! And Alice, don't think I can't hear you talking about me!" I heard Tanya interject in a hiss.

"I'm fine dear," I answered with a forced smile. If nothing else, Tanya's antics were a good distraction.

We spent the rest of the day keeping Tanya sidetracked. For a vampire who said she understood why she needed to stay away from Miquel…she kept finding the oddest reasons to try and be near him.

"Tanya! For the third time, Miquel does not need you to tell him the temperature. He knows that it is hot…he lives in the climate! Enough of this already! Just get inside," Rosalie hissed as she rolled her eyes.

Rosalie was very irritated as she stalked from the dining room into the kitchen placing an opened a fashion magazine face down on the counter.

"Does she not realize that it might scare him to see her in the full light of day, glowing like a disco ball? That would be a real conversation stopper...I can see it now. Hi Miquel…did you know that it's almost forty degrees in the sun? Please ignore the fact that I look like a glittering gemstone, but if you come into the shade I can show you that not all of my parts look like this!" Rose mimicked Tanya's voice almost perfectly as she stood there batting her eyes at no one in particular.

I could not help the laugh that escaped me at her antics, and we all heard Tanya's responding growl from the pool house.

"I'm glad ya'll find it funny," Jasper groaned. "But those two are getting pretty heated…and I don't mean from the solar power outside!"

"Aww…Jazzy…it's almost over. I promise to make it up to you," Alice cooed at him, fluttering her eyelashes just as Rose had done causing me to laugh even harder. Bella joined me this time, guffawing loudly…and even Edward was chuckling.

I laughed so hard I almost snorted as I doubled over. When I stood up straight I immediately began feeling dizzy. I pressed a hand to my head gently, trying to be subtle until I could regain my equilibrium, but my family noticed right away that something was wrong.

"Mom?" Edward question slowly.

"Edward! She's bleeding!" Rose hissed. She was trying to be quiet but I heard her nonetheless. I turned my head to look into her wide golden eyes, and I saw my reflection in their depths. Trickling from my nose was a small amount of blood.

I raised my hand to my nose in alarm, and then drew it back gazing at the crimson liquid that coated my fingers.

"Carlisle!" Edward called, but before the word was out of his mouth my love was at my side, his worried eyes glazing slightly as they took in my disheveled state.

"Esme!" he cried, taking me carefully in his arms. He lifted me gently and cradled me to his chest. I could hear the murmurings around us as our family tried to absorb this new, alarming symptom, but no one seemed to know what to make of it.

Carlisle carried me into our room and laid me tenderly on our bed. He directly set to work trying to stem the small flow, which thankfully was staunched without much trouble. Carlisle examined my body carefully, becoming alarmed as he explained to me that the skin at my nose, throat and part of my upper chest now had the same lack of definition that the skin on my stomach already had.

His eyes looked like storm clouds as he tried to explain that he was unable to find anything anywhere about any sort of condition resembling mine. He was afraid and I wanted to comfort him, but I was afraid too, and I didn't have the strength to pretend any differently. Carlisle crawled on the bed with me, his hands gently touching each of the inflicted areas.

And then, Carlisle held me as I quivered, and I felt him do the same. Our children remained silent, even Tanya, who had slipped inside to see what the commotion was all about. Surely I was on my way to meet my end. I couldn't imagine what else could be happening. I wracked my brain for anything I had done, terrified that I had missed some clue…petrified that the same terror that I was currently undergoing could also be inflicted upon our children. The fear was there in abundance, but as far as answers were concerned, I came up empty-handed.

Unable to think or to cope any longer, I just let myself sink into the body of my lover…my mate. I used him, his very presence to try to heal my fears…but I knew that his fear was as real as mine. I just hoped that whatever was destroying me would not affect him as well.

That was my darkest fear of all…

**A/N: A little love would be wonderful! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: thank you for your patience! I have been writing for other charities and gifts...and have only just begun to re-emerge! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Never have never will...but someday I'd like to be published! **

CHAPTER 16

Esme's POV

As all the commotion occurred around me and Carlisle got the bleeding stopped, Edward cleared his throat and turned toward the door where Kaure stood outside, her inner turmoil written all over her face as she drew in a loud gasp. All movement ceased, and all eyes were turned to the frail woman, her expression of horror evident on her face as she spoke.

"This...this cannot be! Is it not enough that the demon turned this poor girl into one of them, now this one is...no!" she hissed in a whisper as if talking to herself. She placed her hand over her mouth and turned to leave, and Edward's eyes were suddenly wide as saucers as she made haste to call for her grandson. "Miquel!" she called in desperation as her voice echoed throughout the house.

"Quick Jasper, let's go see if we can't calm her down before she freaks Miquel out," Alice said as she grasped Jaspers arm and dragged him toward the door.

"Thank you Alice. Please try to assure Kaure that all is well," I answered. "Tell her I've been under the weather, and apologise that I can't speak with her myself." Alice nodded and they both moved to intercept Kaure.

"What on earth?" Bella said as she stared at her husband, concerned over his expression.

"What is it son?" Carlisle questioned.

"She...well firstly she's worried about Bella becoming one of us. She knows Bella's been changed and then...well...she can't figure out how Bella survived and wonders about the baby. She's not aware that Renesmee is our daughter, so there's nothing to be concerned about there..."

"All understandable," Bella said, but on looking at my son's expression, we all knew there was more. Edward leant in and kissed his wife on the cheek before heading to my side and sitting down, grasping my hand in his and stroking the back of my hand with the other.

"There's more, isn't there?" I asked. Edward nodded, but appeared pained to reveal exactly why Kaure's thoughts had distressed him so.

"Edward, if there's anything you can say that will shed some light on Esme's condition...please...you have to tell us," Carlisle implored as he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment before speaking. "She spoke of a legend surrounding this place. I'm not sure as to the details, as her thoughts were a bit scrambled when she saw you, but from what I gather she seems to think that you could be changing...becoming some sort of hybrid human," he said, a frown creasing his brow.

"It's much as I thought," Carlisle whispered out loud as he squeezed Edward's shoulder before releasing his hand, prompting Edward to stand. Carlisle sat next to me, his saddened face breaking my ever-still heart. "Anything else?"

"She's petrified...she's never come across anything like you," he added almost apologetically for Kaure's thoughts.

"Can you hear her thoughts now?" I asked in desperation, feeling my chest ache.

He nodded his head. "She wants to leave. She's got her mind set on getting Miquel away from this island. Jasper's gift has helped, in that her thoughts have calmed, but she still wants to go. She's...thinking about speaking with some other elders that live in her community...to find out more about what she's seen here," he explained.

"We have often caused her to wonder about us...about how we differ from her tribes legends...we don't match all of the stories with our eyes...with the way we interact and live together...but we match enough that she is terrified. Seeing Bella...and the differences from our last visit to now...she knows that Bella is my wife and the same person as she was last time, but she also knows she is not human anymore," Edward continued.

In the distance we could hear Miquel speaking to his grandmother as she pulled him away from his work. Her frantic tone had him worried but her words cause him to become aggravated.

"Grandmother...this has to stop...have they tried to kill you in all the years you have taken care of your home? I am not asking how much food you have seen spoiled and tossed away. I don't want to hear you telling me how odd they behave. Have they ever harmed you?" he demanded.

"No, but I..." she began, her fear now turning into worry from what Edward could explain.

"But nothing. It does not matter if they are human, or demon...or spirit, or anything. They are kind, and gracious...they have never mistreated you or Papi...never...the job they have given you and now me has helped our family thrive where many have struggled to even survive. If you wish to leave...that is fine...but I will return...I have a job to finish and I will not allow your superstitions to place in at risk," Miquel responded harshly.

I watched as Edward explained that he was thinking very clearly, and that even amidst his words, he still thought of Tanya as the only real reason to come back. Kaure left with her grandson only minutes later. They loaded a few things onto the boat and with Kaure waiting for him, Miquel knocked on the door.

Alice opened it slowly, eyeing the large man as he stood there looking flustered. His eyes rose up and he surveyed Alice and us standing behind her in various places in the living room and hall.

"I have to take my grandmother home. She is...not herself at the moment. I will return in a few hours to get the work on the garden done. Would that be alright?" he asked quietly.

"That would be wonderful," Alice responded, giving him a bright smile. "I am sure Tanya would love to help you do some gardening when you get back," she added with a giggle, causing him to blush lightly under his dark skin.

"Thank you...I shall return quickly," he said with a nod of his head before he jogged over to the dock and stepped into the boat. Alice closed the door gently, but we all heard the engine of the old boat splutter to life as the engine turned over. With a surge of power the craft pulled away from the dock but there was not a single word to be heard from either human on board.

"She is feeling awful that he is mad at her, but his words have calmed her somewhat," Edward explained to me. I knew that he was aware of how I felt at this moment.

I felt awful for causing that kind old woman distress. I hated to cause anyone to be ill at ease, but there was little I could do about it. I had no idea what was causing these things that were happening to me, but they scared me as much as they had alarmed Kaure...probably more so to be honest.

I held the fresh tissues that Carlisle gave me to my nose and as I did Alice looked at me oddly.

"What is the matter Alice?" I asked, wondering what my young daughter might have seen.

"You're blurry!" she responded with a strange tone as she squinted her eyes and looked at me again. "Not blurry like in front of me blurry...but you're blurry like in my visions blurry!" she exclaimed.

"Dad...whatever is making mom ill seems to be getting worse...it's starting to blur her out in my visions."

Carlisle's mouth dropped and his face bore the look of a man being tortured.

"I don't know...I just have no idea...I think it is time I contacted the Volturi to see if they have ever heard of such a thing," he suggested.

It seemed like a pertinent decision, but it only caused Alice to cry out louder.

"No...whatever is wrong they cannot know...I am not sure why...but if they find out they will come and if they come it somehow leads to them killing her...and then you...and then the rest of us...one at a time..." Alice said, her voice dying off into a whisper.

I glanced at our son Edward, knowing that he would see her visions as clearly as she had, and his face was a desolate as hers, telling me that indeed what she had seen had played out as she said.

"And this happens if Carlisle contacts the Volturi?" I asked her gently, pulling my smallest daughter in for a hug. Her head nodded against mine as she trembled.

"Well then we cannot take that risk!" I stated, not leaving the topic open for debate.

"Esme...how can you say such a thing? Maybe there is a way...perhaps if I speak only to Marcus. What if there is some information they have about such an affliction?" he questioned, clearly becoming upset, yet trying as always to remain composed for our children.

I released our daughter and turned to my mate, gently leaning into him for affection, but also to offer him support.

"What if it this very affliction that brings them upon us my love? Could you...or I risk the lives of our children? You would ask them for help to save me...but what if that very requests causes us to lose on another...what then? We have no idea how this strange phenomena will play out. Alice...if we don't call the Volturi do you see anything happening to the rest of our family?" I asked, needing to know.

Alice furrowed her brow in contemplation, and Edward watched her closely. Her eyes seemed to glaze and flicker as if she were watching a movie to fast to be seen properly. Her eyes cleared and she shook her head slightly.

"I don't see them coming anywhere near us. Everyone seems...fine," she finished awkwardly.

"What do you mean by fine?" Rose huffed. It was obvious that she was irritated by not knowing all of the possible information that her siblings had available.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, looking for a moment all of her 17 human years that she had lived.

"I mean that everyone is going about in their usual manner. You and Em...Bella and Edward...me and Jazzy. The only thing that is different is that Dad is around much more than usual...that and the blurry spots that are Renesmee and Jacob and what are probably their children." Alice responded haughtily. She hated to have her gift questioned. If anyone knew the loop holes in her gift in was Alice and she would always check them out over and over to see if they might alter or change. I saw no need to question her.

"Do you see Mom?" Bella asked softly. I had not missed the fact that she had not mentioned my name, but I did not want to draw attention to that fact, but trust my ever observant daughter to notice just that particular detail.

"Well..." Alice said less snootily now that it was Bella asking.

"I don't...not see her." Alice answered. "I can hear her...and no one is upset...your gardens look wonderful..." Alice hemmed before continuing. "But you're usually all blurry too," Alice said hesitantly.

"Well that settles it!" I cut in abruptly. "I'm alive and if my gardens are cared for I have no concerns. I suggest that the idea of calling the Volturi is hereby dropped. All in favour?" I asked as I held up my hand.

One by one the hands of our family members came up, lastly even Carlisle's though her did not look very calmed by Alice's words. I shooed the rest of the family away, telling them to go enjoy their vacation before I set them to work on my garden and before Miquel returned. With that said, they began to head off on their own.

I wrapped my arms around my beloved and he pressed his soft lips to my brow.

"You know...I am not very happy at the idea of simply letting whatever is happening to you to continue," he said softly, cradling my head as her held me close.

"I know," I responded allowing him to lead me to the privacy of our bed room. "But I also know that if you are happy in Alice's visions...whatever it is can't be as bad as we think," I justified.

Carlisle couldn't argue with that and instead he led me to our bed and eased us both into it, gently curling himself around me as if her were a protective wall.

He began to rock me gently back and forth as he stroked my arm. "Rest now beloved...please just rest," he pleaded...and so I did.

**A/N: Hope ur still with us! Show the love please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for sticking with us! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight! Awwwww!**

Esme's POV

The day passed into the evening quickly. Since Kaure had left with Miquel everyone had been rather quiet…except for Tanya of course. She lamented the enforced separation from the man she had finally met. I tried not to be too hard on her, but the children could not bring themselves not to be.

"How can you be so selfish?" Rosalie growled at her from the central living room.

"Easily!" Tanya groused back. "I have been alone forever…how could I not be?"

I tried not to giggle at her response as I knew my beloved children were worried about me, but I wondered if they would have been so gracious if they had been alone for anywhere as long as she had. Edward read my thoughts and I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to soothe his emotions and help ease the tense situation before it became worse.

"Tanya…I am sure he will return soon…I can tell you from both Jasper's ability as well as my own that he was just as unhappy about the separation as you….however this needed to be done. Kaure is too submersed in the old beliefs of her culture, suspecting what we are all too well. If you wanted any chance to see him again he had to go when he did," Edward explained as calmly as possible.

Bella moved to his side, soothing him with gentle touches. Their relationship was the only one of its sort in our family. While Carlisle and I were both fairly level headed, Jasper and Emmett helped keep their mates grounded, their calm and gentle nature soothing the higher spirited natures of their mates. Bella however was the calm one in that pairing. Seeing how quickly she could sooth my brooding son always made me smile...even a room away I could hear the way her presence affected his breathing and the cadence of his voice.

The result was almost instantaneous.

"Tanya…I know it's hard for you. I understand the overwhelming need you must feel after waiting so long…but I assure you he feels it too…and he won't be able to stay away," Edward said, much more sympathy coloring his tone now that Bella was at his side.

"Really?" Tanya asked…her voice faltering as she took in his words…and the tone with which they were spoken.

"Really," Edward responded gently.

I could almost feel the tense emotions evaporate from the room…perhaps that was Jasper's doing though. Such a sweet man he was.

I turned over on the bed and cuddled into the side of my mate. Carlisle had not left my side since I experienced the odd nosebleed that afternoon. He had held me, and stroked my back lovingly while checking the softening surfaces of my body every so often. I did not need to ask…from his expressions I knew the surface continued to grow in size. It seemed to stretch as far as my upper abdomen, and I could feel strange sensations beneath my breasts now, but did not wish to tell him least it cause him undue stress. I followed his gentle touches, feeling the differences in his touch from the surface of my usual skin to those on my affected skin. I could feel that the area now extended slightly over my hips on both sides, even stretching down towards the mound of my womanhood. This could not be a good situation.

I tried to ignore the odd sensations that seemed to be stirring within me as well. I could feel my stomach churning, and not in the manner as I would if I had gone too long between feedings. Nor did it feel as if I had swallowed copious amounts of venom with no blood to dilute it. This just felt awkward, and at times noxious.

Carlisle continued to gently stroke my back and to run his hands through my hair as he brushed it back from my face. His concerned golden eyes constantly searched mine as if to hope that in my gaze he could find a solution…but there was none to be had.

Instead of allowing him to dwell, I attempted to distract him, talking with him about fond memories I had of our times together…both as a family and more importantly those of us as a couple. He did not speak, merely nodding as I reminisced, but I saw the sadness in his eyes. He did not want to linger on old memories…he wanted to look forward to making new ones with me. But what if I would not be here to make them with him?

The evening continued this way. Our children stayed quietly nearby, listening in on the memories I shared…sometimes they even added one of their own before falling silent once again. We did this until the sound of a motor once more drew our attention to the fact that company would be coming soon.

"Alright. Miquel is returning. We must relax, my love and let the others remain focused on the task at hand," Carlisle said as he gently stroked my face with the back of his knuckles.

"But, I…"

"Please…do not argue with me love. I don't wish to alarm you, but I fear that your softening skin may equate to some sort of weakening of your constitution. We simply cannot risk anything to chance, especially while humans are on the island and we must protect you, and in turn, them."

"Protect? But Carlisle, I'm not thirsty…"

"I'm not talking about your thirst. My concern is with human disease. If you are…changing…I do not want to risk things in that regard," he said with honesty. "I think that we should remain here until I'm certain that there isn't any risk to your health to come into contact with humans or to travel. We shall try to arrange a hunt for you when we know more, if you can bear it."

I felt weak and drained and thoroughly frustrated by his words. My husband was ordering me to remain here on the Island for an indefinite period of time, and under the circumstances, I knew he was right, but at the same time, I wanted to scream and shout at the heavens for what was happening to me.

"Of course. I understand," I said finally, covering my frustration well.

He sent the others away to prepare for our visitor, and they all did their part to project a human façade while Jasper stayed with Tanya to help keep her in check. Carlisle remained with by my side on the bed, constantly monitoring me and searching for any further signs of change.

I took in a deep, unnecessary breath as I closed my eyes for a moment, drawing comfort from my husband's embrace, hoping that, more than anything, this would not be the last place I'd see.

"Oh yes!" Tanya shrieked as I heard her pace the living room.

As Miquel drew closer, Tanya's anxiety increased, and I was somewhat grateful that her shameless mutterings of lust and adoration toward the young man distracted me from my own woes. She was literally jumping out of her skin with anticipation, and though it concerned me that she would not be able to control herself once in his arms, the idea of seeing her so happy also filled me with an unexpected sense of joy. Vampires never usually changed the essence of who they were. I had only seen it happen so extensively once before. That had been when Edward found Bella, it never occurred to me that the same thing could happen to another vampire.

"He's nearly here!" she added, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled as she tried to scent him.

"Tanya, could you just dial it down a little bit? I don't think now's the right time for me to be attacking Alice!" Jasper complained.

"Sorry, Jasper, but I just can't help it!" she said, still pacing, gasping every so often. "I've never felt this way about anyone before…vampire _or _human! Alice…_please_…tell me…do you see us together? Do we kiss again? Do we…well you know?"

"Ugh, Tanya!" Alice whined. "I'm not seeing anything that clearly. So watch what you say and do, okay? Jasper! Stop that!"

"I think I'm going need some bleach poured onto my brain if you guys don't quit it," Edward moaned, the amorous thoughts of them all obviously getting to the poor dear.

"Okay okay! I'll try to stop thinking about him," Tanya blustered before letting out a little growl.

"Oh that's enough already Tanya!" Jasper said, unable to cope any longer as he used his gift, calming her and the rest of the family somewhat.

"We all just need to focus on putting on a good show for Miquel while he's here. Mom needs us to do this for her, so please let's just get on with it and _try _to look human," Bella said with logic as the emotions in the room began to even out.

"Finally! Someone with something sensible to say! Now, places everyone!" Rosalie added, while Emmett just chuckled as I heard them scatter to their various positions in and around the house. A sense of tranquility ran through my system as I felt a smile spread across my face, thoughts of Tanya's newly found love giving me a strange sense of relief. It would make life so much easier for Edward and Bella if Tanya were no longer focused on the love that never was requited between her and Edward. It gave me hope that Bella and Tanya may be able to forget the unspoken animosity between them and build a friendship together. If that were to occur, at the very least Edward would not feel so awkward when in Tanya's presence.

"Why are you smiling, love?" Carlisle asked, smiling in return and I heard Edward laugh from the kitchen as he read my thoughts.

I sighed, rolling over to face him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tanya's found her mate in a human, just like Edward did. It's so unexpected, but I'm very happy for her," I stated simply.

"Yes, I'm happy for Tanya as well, but if it weren't for Alice's visions, I'd be more than concerned. It appears from what we've seen that there is no drama surrounding their union, unlike with Edward and Bella, but there are some things that still bother me. If this young man is not changed, I wonder whether another long term human/vampire relationship can be sustained, considering…"

"Love can overcome many things," I interrupted, staring into the depths of my mate's concerned eyes. "Including love between those who are quite different. Don't forget, we've seen it before." As the words left my lips, a terrible thought occurred to me, and just like that, my smile disappeared. Given my new condition, would Carlisle see me in a different light? Would he see me as someone with whom he can no longer express himself in a physical way? As someone he can no longer share himself with…woman to man? As someone who is as fragile as the finest crystal and cannot be held, kissed or touched in any intimate way whatsoever? And if I remained this new version of myself, would he want me anymore at all? I averted my eyes from Carlisle's gaze and rolled onto my back, choosing to stare at the stark white ceiling as the darkness once again threatened to take me under.

"Esme…no…" Edward whispered, his laughter disappearing in a puff of smoke as he once again read my thoughts.

"Esme, please…don't turn away from me," Carlisle begged as I felt venom pooling in my eyes, so much so, that it felt as though I could quite possibly weep. I could not believe the extreme emotions that I had experienced since this whole thing began.

"I'll understand…if…if you don't want me anymore," I said sadly, my words barely a whisper.

"Is that what you think?" he said with surprised anguish.

"Carlisle, look at me," I said, waving my hands over my torso to accentuate my point. "I'm becoming soft…fragile. How could you want me when I'm becoming that way?"

He moved closer and whispered in my ear, "Oh my love. Don't you know that no matter what packaging you come in, I will always love you? That no matter how uncertain our future appears to be now, I will spend every single moment availed to us showing you how much I love you? That I'm yours forever, in every way possible?"

"But…" He placed a finger tenderly on my lips before his lips met the shell of my ear and his voice was barely audible.

"Has it escaped your notice that Edward was able to have relations with Bella when she was human? And that from what Alice has seen, Tanya will certainly be doing that with her mate?"

"It's not the same," I said through his lips, grasping his hand and moving it away. "You're talking about vampire/human relations. This is something else entirely…and we don't know what we're dealing with here…"

"We shall get to the bottom of this, darling, and when we do, no matter the outcome, and as long as you still desire me, I shall be showing you how much I do love you, Esme Cullen. Repeatedly, I might add," he said seductively, his breath intoxicating me.

"Really?" I asked as he placed a gentle kiss below my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Really," he confirmed. "Don't you know how much my body sings for you, and only you? You may have witnessed other vampires changing of late, but rest assured, my love for you remains forever. Steady. True. Never doubt that, love. You're stuck with me forever, no matter what kind of forever that may be."

"Oh Carlisle," I cried, my emotions switching once more to ones of love combined with lust as I wrapped my arms around him and drew him in for a tender kiss.

He gently caressed my lips, moaning softly as his arms twined around my body. He was careful, reverent and wonderful, and his touch elicited warm and wonderful feelings within me.

"Miquel," Tanya purred as I heard the door open, Tanya's exuberant cry breaking into our moment.

"Tanya," he whispered in return before Edward cleared his throat.

"Our mother is not well, Miquel, and so I will be relaying her requirements to you," he said. "Do you have any questions?"

"Thank you, no. I shall continue with my work from this morning and that will keep me more than busy for today, although…"

"Yes?" Tanya asked anxiously.

"If it would be no bother, may I sleep on the boat tonight? I have brought some more plants for the pool area, and wish to plant them in the cool of the evening, and give them a good soak before the sun hits them tomorrow. It is much too hot to plant them out right now."

"Of course you can stay," Tanya said before anyone else could answer. "But the boat is not required," I heard her purr in a tone too low for him to hear.

"Of course, now if you will excuse us, we all have work to do," Rosalie said as I heard Miquel leave the room and head outside.

"Love, I think this is going to be a long night," Carlisle said with a soft sigh, holding me close to him before Edward appeared at the door with a surprised expression on his face. His eyes darted between the two of us and his mouth opened to speak before closing once more. He appeared…shocked. Anxious. Confused.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked as I heard Alice gasp and race toward our room.

"I think I may know why Esme's sick."

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well this is an interesting chapter…hope you like it! Sorry if posting is slow…but blame me not my wonderful coauthor Totteacher! RL has been hell (and a few close to me know what that means) with one drama after another…and so I apologise. Please check out Totteacher's story A Tale…it's nearing the end and is a period Edward/Bella piece…and is fabulous! Her link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. I wonder if Stephenie's looking to adopt? **

Chapter 18

Esme's POV

I wasn't sure I had heard Edward correctly. With the way my body had been acting up, I wondered if perchance my ears were now doing the same.

"Pardon me?" I asked softly as my sons golden eyes landed on me.

"I think I might know what's wrong with you." Edward repeated, his brow furrowed. I glanced at Carlisle who stood staring at our son, a look of worry on his face.

"Edward…what do you think it could be?" he asked, voicing the question that was on the tip of my tongue.

"Well Miquel is working on the garden with Tanya…planting the plants you requested. They are talking, but his thoughts tell me that he is upset with his grandmother's reaction earlier. It seems she dragged him to some sort of tribal meeting. They talked about the demons that Kaure believes us to be and they talked about how to protect their people."

"Miquel's thoughts tell me he did not care about what they told him there. He knows we are not the same as the demons his grandmother speaks of. However it would seem that after they tried to enlighten him the tribal leaders began to talk of other lore from this area, and Miquel found it rather fascinating. He is telling Tanya about the magical healing waters that are just off of this Island," our son explained as we listened with rapt attention.

"It seems that while we are not here, occasionally their people come to swim off shore, to bathe in the vent waters from the volcanic fissures. The water supposedly cures all ailments. I am not sure of the reasoning behind it…his thoughts are a bit scattered, but there is something about the spirit of the moon being fought over by the spirit of the sun and the spirit of the earth. They both desired her love and somehow a battle ensued and the sun injured the earth spirit."

"The result was that the sun attacked the earth spirit, wounding him gravely and earth spirits blood poured forth into the water. The moon looked down over the waters and saw his life force leaving him and she realized she loved the brave earth spirit. She shone her love down in the form of moonbeams and her love kept him from dying," Edward continued.

"Miquel's people believe that these waters are blessed with that love. There are times when they have seemed to cause miracles…healing blindness, curing sickness. It is never guaranteed, as they are not sure of the exact time in the phase of the moon…or the exact location of the underwater vents…but they believe the water is magical. Miquel is explaining it all to Tanya as we speak."

"I don't understand what that has to do with your mother," Carlisle said, shaking his head slightly. I didn't understand either…what was he trying to say?

"I am saying that the water did something to you…healed you, changed you. We know enough about legends to know there is often truth somewhere amidst all the stories…and this has to be one of those times."

"But…why would it just be me? Everyone has been in the water…every day…all over the Island…." I blurted out, my fears escaping with my tirade of words.

"Not the day you and dad went swimming together. We made ourselves scarce on the other side, and Bella wanted to see the birds up close since she hadn't seen them since becoming a vampire. Did you and dad end up anywhere near some sort of vent?" Edward asked as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

My mind flashed back to our underwater adventure. The way the hot water had caressed our bodies as we had made love underwater, exploring each other over and over beneath the waves.

"I take that as a definite yes!" Edward choked out, rubbing his eyes as if trying to erase whatever he had just witnessed from my thoughts.

"Sorry, my dear," I whispered, embarrassed as always when our son's gift allowed him to see something too personal.

"Don't mention it…ever…please," he said with a half smile.

"This is an unexpected turn of events. What does it all mean?" Carlisle mused, frowning as he tried in earnest to think about what this information meant.

"According to what I've gleaned, there has never been any mention of anyone ever being harmed by swimming in those waters...but I shall keep listening…"

Edward's focus turned toward the door as he strained to listen to the thoughts of the young man. He shook his head as if trying to come to his senses once more.

"Son, please…if there's anything else you can tell us…" Carlisle said, watchful of Edward's expression.

"Not right now. Unfortunately Miquel's thoughts have turned towards ones of Tanya…" he said.

"Oh," I said, feeling acutely embarrassed for my son.

"Give me some more time. When I get the opportunity, I'll have a word with Tanya…see if we can't get her to find out more from Miquel tonight. If he's going to talk to anyone, it will most certainly be the woman he cares about," Edward said, blocking his ears as if that would turn off what he was hearing.

"Thank you, son," Carlisle said with sincerity as he gave Edward a quick nod before turning back to me.

"I'll leave you to rest. If I hear anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Edward," I said softly, giving him an assuring smile.

Edward closed the door to our room, the soft click of the lock indicating that we were alone. I looked into concerned eyes of my mate and wondered what this information meant to us.

"Carlisle, if the legends are true, is it possible that I will be alright?"

"Yes. It is entirely possible. If the waters are only to heal, and your body is changing because of them, I can only assume it will be nothing to be concerned about."

"Of course," I said, my words catching in my throat. I knew his words lacked conviction, and he was attempting to spare my feelings, but I felt so overwhelmed that I didn't challenge them. I just did not have the strength to do anything more than be with Carlisle in that given moment.

Sensing my emotional state, he moved closer and laid his head gently on my shoulder, pulling away my shirt, his fingers tracing lazily over the soft skin of my abdomen. "Making love with you in those waters certainly was one of our more memorable moments…" I felt his lips smile against my skin as his mouth made its way across my breasts and to my ribs. He touch was feather light and gentle as he peppered small kisses across my skin. "And your skin is like the finest of silks…like nothing I've ever felt before," he added, his voice laced with adoration, his cool breath fanning across my belly button as he placed gentle, careful kisses around it, his hands gently touching my stomach as he rested his head on my abdomen.

"I love you, Carlisle Cullen," I murmured, reaching down and carding my fingers through his beautiful hair.

"As I love you," he whispered as my ministrations elicited a small groan from his lips.

I could not help but feel the way his breath caressed my now softer flesh…my nipples becoming pert as I focused on the sensations he was eliciting from me. I pressed myself into his touch, his fingers pressing gently against the softened flesh there.

Though I may have felt concern for what was occurring deep inside my body it did not prevent my body from being affected by the close proximity of my lover. His every touch made my skin tingle with delight, and the new sensations I felt on my softer skin were no less provocative.

"Hmmmm…"I moaned as he lowered his lips to press them against my flesh. The feeling of the cool firm skin of his mouth against the soft flesh of my body was incredible and I pushed my hips up towards him. Carlisle grinned against my skin…his lips curling into the devious grin he often gave me when he knew I was feeling amorous and he had me within his grasp.

"Now…Mrs. Cullen…" he said in a soft, lyrical tone. "Whatever has come over you?" he asked as if he could not smell the effect he was having upon me. I decided to play into his game.

"I think I have fallen ill…perhaps I need to find a doctor who makes house calls…one can never be too careful…" I said innocently, letting my voice trail off.

"I just so happen to know of a doctor who could give you the most thorough check up to ensure that every last part of you is functioning properly," he said as he looked up at me through his long, thick lashes. "I can perform the most detailed checkup right now if you would permit me to do so?" he added playfully.

"I think that can be arranged," I replied, giggling slightly. "But where could we…Oh!" I gasped as I felt my stomach lurch. My hands flew to my stomach, pressing against the soft flesh there. I looked up at Carlisle, whose face was now a mask of concern. He sat back on his knees and laid his hands beside mine on the soft skin and he gently prodded my flesh with the tips of his fingers.

I felt the next heave at the same moment he did. His eyes rose to mine…

"It can't be!" he said in an awed tone.

"What Carlisle…what can't be?" I begged, terrified that he knew something horrific that he was not sharing with me.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted out suddenly, turning to look at me with softer eyes. "Esme, love…do you think it is possible for you to be pregnant? That the waters may have performed some sort of magic upon you to allow you to conceive?" my husband asked.

I was to dumbstruck to be able to respond…was that even possible?

**A/N: Show us the lurve! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter from my wonderful co-author totteacher and I. This story has been nominated for a Sunflower Award (link is on my profile) for Best Carlisle and Best Vampire story. Voting opens 4-25 May!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, or even a tropical island, therefore we shall just bask in the radiance of Stephenie's characters instead.**

Chapter 19

Esme's POV

I let my hands drift to the soft skin of my abdomen, and gently pressed my palms along the edge of softening skin there. I let my fingers prod in wide circles and stopped when just under the surface of my soft skin they encountered a distinctly firm surface. My mouth fell open.

I had felt this once before…almost a hundred years ago…when I had been pregnant with my son…my small precious son who died only a few days after he made his entrance into this world. His birth had been the best moment of my life…and his life the worst. Losing him had sent me spiraling into a depression so deep there was no way to escape the trapped feelings that held me under, drowning me in wordless feelings of worthlessness.

I hadn't even been able to give him life the way he deserved…or was it merely that I wasn't special enough to be his mother? Failure to thrive is how the doctor described it…but it was I who was the failure. I had failed at being a mother…one thing I had always wanted to be. Was it possible I was getting another chance?

I couldn't look at Carlisle. My mind was working beyond the speed of thought. Was it possible that there was a different reason that fate had played out as it had? I had tried for the first year of this new life to come to terms with what had happened in my human life. I had heard the tales that my human husband had been a cruel and sadistic sort of man…a bully. I barely recalled him, and yet he was the father of the child I remembered so vividly.

Was it possible that he was in part to blame for the death of the child we had created? Did God simply not want to endanger such a precious child by allowing that man to be in contact with him as he grew?

My life was so far from what it had once been. I had a husband who loved me with every fiber of his being. He was tender and trustworthy…he would be an amazing father…he already was. His kindness showed in every conversation and action with our adopted children.

I traced a hand over my stomach and I stilled as I felt my husband's hand cover my own, forming those soothing circles with me as I tried to fathom the possibility that this was real. ..that there really might be a child growing within my womb?

I sat up abruptly my mind instantly filled with worries.

"It can't be…there is no heartbeat…When Bella and Edward…there…there was a heartbeat!" I tried to explain, not wanting Carlisle to have false hope.

"But dear…Bella was human….we are not human…we are both vampires. Besides we cannot be sure of anything until we have you checked out properly….it is just good to know that it could be a possibility," Carlisle said slowly.

I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching outside our bedroom door. There was a soft knock and when we said come in, all of our children entered our room one at a time, the girls and boys both coming over to our bed. Some sat down while others stood, and Alice crawled right onto the bed and wrapped her arms around me. "Maybe that is why I haven't been seeing you properly in my visions….I couldn't see Bella when she was pregnant, but that was because Nessie was half human and half vampire…Perhaps the reason I see you, but you are blurry is because so much is changing inside of you?" Alice said softly.

"Perhaps I can do an exam here. Edward, could you retrieve my bag?" Carlisle asked gently. Edward nodded and slipped from the room. I glanced at Carlisle and narrowed my eyes.

"Love, I am not human…your little tools won't work on me," I said in irritation as he watched me bemusedly.

"You may not be human, love, but your body is changing…and some of those tools work in either case," he explained as Edward returned with his black leather bag. He took out the traditional doctor's stethoscope, placing the small buds in his ears as he pressed the round metal disc at the end to my softened flesh.

Carlisle moved the placement of the disc from place to place on my abdomen as he listened carefully. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and his lips pressed into a firm line to confirm the depth of his focus.

I almost laughed at his actions, but for some reason the sound would not leave my lips. Carlisle pulled the bud from each ear as he explained how a stethoscope worked to me.

"The stethoscope is used as a non-invasive tool. It allows one to listen to the workings of the heart, lungs, blood pressure. It can help decipher where congestions might have settled. It has a diaphragm, and a bell that allow sounds to be amplified," Carlisle explained as he pointed to each piece.

"Now this is very useful in humans, at least by other humans, but the tool works the same way for vampires, allowing our already magnified hearing to hear things that might have been missed." Carlisle handed Edward the stethoscope. "Now tell me son…what, if anything can you hear?"

Edward glanced at me looking for silent permission before I nodded and he followed his father's lead, placing the ear buds in place and pressing the round disc gently against my more tender flesh. He listened intently, and I noticed Bella studying his face carefully for any sort of reaction. I could see her eyes widen slightly and then she turned to look at me as Edward's eyes did the same.

Edward kept the metal disc in place as he removed the ear buds and held them out to me. I looked at him as if he has gone mad until after he gestured at me with them again, I relented and placed the small plastic pieces into my ears.

My children watched me keenly as I did as I was requested. The plastic pieces were uncomfortable, and as expected I heard…nothing.

I turned to look at my husband.

"See, nothing. Just as I imagined. I can't imagine why you thought these things might allow you to hear some imaginary object but it is strikingly clear that there is nothing to…"

"_Thump!_" My eyes grew wide at the static laden sound. I pressed the disc into my flesh more firmly, grimacing at the discomfort I felt from its intrusion against my flesh. My ears were straining, but there was nothing as I listened for an entire minute. That was odd. For a moment I had almost imagined that I had heard a…"

"_Thump!" _My eyes flew to Carlisle's and my mouth fell open in alarm. What did that mean? I removed the buds and tilted my head towards my stomach, listening with absorbed fascination for any sounds, any anything that would help clarify the trick my mind seemed to be playing on my ears.

"But, I don't understand?" I said as I pushed the ear buds in place once more. I waited for almost 45 seconds this time before the faint thump softly echoed through the bell and diaphragm. "Is that a …?"

"A heartbeat?" Carlisle responded with a strange tone in his voice. "Yes, albeit a very slow, sprawling one."

"But how? Why?" I inquired, not really sure if there were answers to the questions I asked.

"Well, mom. I thought you knew all about the birds and the bees," Emmett began with a chuckle, causing Rose to swat at him.

"I know all about that," I replied tartly, not able to enjoy the normal smile that my son's humor usually gave me. "I just don't understand how we cannot hear the heartbeat…or why it is so slow," I explained carefully not to use any phrasings that might invite a humorous answer from my son.

"I cannot be sure, love. I can only theorize about the answers. Perhaps it is due to the fact that the baby does not need a heart to live…perhaps just to help it grow? I cannot fathom the answers. It is not as if there is anything to compare this case to," he explained, though I understood his inability to have a suitable answer.

"Well, Rosie and I can try to help with that. We're going for a swim….don't wait up!" Emmett beamed as he grabbed Rose by the hand and towed her out towards the beach. I could see the surprise, and then the excitement that lit up Rose's face. "Now where were those vents?" I heard Emmett ask Rose as they headed towards the water.

The rest of the family watched as the pair left the room, before all faces were locked on me once more. Expressions among my family ranged from incredulity to joy and fear as they all stared at me, no doubt trying to grasp what had occurred. How my mate felt about this new development was what I was concerned about more than anything else.

Bella stepped forward to sit by my side. "Esme, I feel what you're going through. As much as the memories of my pregnancy are faded, I'll never forget how I felt when the full impact of what was happening began to really hit home. We will all be there for you…no matter what."

The family nodded in agreement, united in our fight.

The sun was setting on this most auspicious day, and I could not believe what had unfolded thus far. I looked around the room at my family, and was in awe of them all. Jasper watched over me, but at the same time began to become frustrated as Tanya's behavior with our visitor became more amorous. Alice sat on the edge of the bed, searching her mind for any signs of what was to come, but found nothing.

"Oh boy!" Jasper exclaimed as Edward's expression was one of embarrassment.

"It appears our young Miquel is becoming quite bold…this thoughts…well you probably don't want the details," Edward offered with an eye roll.

It appeared that, for now, we would have to wait until our visitor left before we could uncover anything else.

"Does he suspect what we are?" Carlisle asked, staring at Edward concernedly.

Edward kept his voice low, so as not to let Tanya hear. "He knows we are different, yes…but is still uncertain of his grandmother's stories as they don't exactly portray us in a good light…and he can't reconcile the stories with how he feels about Tanya." And then, Edward threw his hand over his mouth as he tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing. "In fact, he finds Tanya so alluring that he really is not thinking about anything else but seducing her this very night."

"We still need to be careful. Can you all make sure Tanya doesn't let things get too out of hand?" Carlisle requested seriously, wiping the grin off Edward's face while Alice continued to search fruitlessly for what was to come.

"Of course we will," Bella said as she shot her husband a raised eyebrow of disapproval.

Before heading out, Edward shrugged his shoulders in silent apology before he leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek, whispering in my ear so low that I could barely hear it, "Congratulations, mom. I could think of no vampire better than you to become the first pregnant mother of our kind."

"Thank you, dear. Now you'd better go make sure Tanya behaves herself tonight, before we have far more to deal with than just this news," I whispered softly, indicating my hands on my stomach. Jasper nodded in understanding and grasped Alice's hand, his actions bringing her out of her daze somewhat before he dragged her off the bed and out the door.

Bella smiled at both Carlisle and I, before she took Edward's hand in hers, the two of them turning to follow Alice and Jasper and close the door behind them.

We were alone.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle murmured, his voice laced with concern.

"I think I'm fine…physically, but the rest…" I answered, my normally compartmentalized thoughts whirling through my head in a flurry as I tried to absorb everything that had occurred.

"Of course. I understand," he said, a small smile creeping across his face as he watched me carefully.

I found myself smiling in response as he moved closer toward me on the bed and looked tenderly into my eyes. "I can't believe this is what has come to pass," he said in a low, sweet voice.

"Me either, but Carlisle, are you sure?" I didn't dare to hope, only to have it dashed once more. I had to be certain. Could I finally be realizing my lifelong dream to become a mother?

He nodded his head and answered sincerely, "There's no other rational explanation at this point…and we did, after all, hear the heartbeat."

"Yes…we did," I answered, searching his eyes for any signs of doubt. I found nothing within them but love and adoration, his emerging smile so lovely that it took my breath away. He carefully took my face between his hands and bent in to give me a soft kiss. "I love you, Carlisle Cullen," I breathed against his lips as his tongue briefly swept against the edge of my mouth.

"I love you too," he answered as he gently caressed my lips and then added a reverent, "Mommy."

I drew in a gasp of surprise, my mate's utterance of that one word sending me into a sudden tailspin.

"Mommy!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around my beautiful husband before I lost myself in his warm embrace…

**A/N: Reviews are like a warm summer breeze. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for continuing to read! Isle of Enchantment has been nominated for a Sunflower Award for Best Carlisle and Best Vamp story! Voting is now open! (and if you are so inclined my stories Bad Boy Cullen is up for Best Edward/Best Alice/Best Bella/Best Emmett/Best Drama/Best All Human/Best Angst. Long Tall Texan is up for Best Fluff and Best title). The link is on my profile! Thanks for your support. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any islands anywhere. Aww!**

Chapter 20

Esme's POV

The next week passed in a rather interesting manner. Throughout the day Carlisle and I would sit together on our bed, periodically using his stethoscope to listen to the slow, yet steady heartbeat of our child. I was fascinated by the sound of this small miracle growing within me, and only hearing the steady thump would sooth me, and assure me that the baby was indeed still alive within me.

The skin around my abdomen had also softened now, as well as the tissues around my breasts, until the two soft areas finally met. I felt as if I was two beings…the solid vampire woman on one side, and the fragile human-like woman on the other. I could not fathom that this was actually happening to me…to us!

Carlisle approached it with two minds. Firstly he was a first time father, excited at the idea of finally having a child of his own flesh…an idea he had never imagined possible. Secondly he studied it as a doctor, measuring the small, but steady growth of my belly as he would with any other woman, listening to the baby's heart, and asking me questions about how I was feeling. The entire idea seemed odd.

It would appear that the baby went through stages of growth, some days growing rapidly, while others hardly growing at all. A pattern quickly emerged. When I fed, the child grew in sudden spurts, but as the time waned between feedings, the child seemed to become dormant, causing Carlisle to encourage me to drink more frequently to aid the baby's development.

I did whatever he suggested; even trying some things he did not. I was hit with odd cravings, and found myself drawn to the stocked fridge and cupboard, my mind recalling small nuances of how when I was expecting I craved particular things sweet fruit, and fresh milk. I tried the fruit, but it tasted foul, and dirt like on my tongue, but the milk tasted cool and refreshing, albeit a bit thin.

Rose suggested I try to heat it and blend it with blood, and it was decadent. I could not get enough, and even had to have Carlisle request that Kaure make a run for more supplies, solely for extra milk. Carlisle surmised that the increased desire for milk must somehow be aiding the baby in growing bones and the foundations for teeth, as even vampires had had to grow bones as human infants.

Each day became part of a routine. I walked on the beach at dawn feeling the sun warm my face as I examined the tide pools talking to the baby about the marine life trapped in its shallow water. Unlike in the ocean, the creatures trapped in the pools had no way to run away and hide themselves as they did when they felt the presence of a vampire, I supposed we were similar to a shark in the way they perceived things.

Then I would go to the kitchen and have a concoction of blood and milk while I sat and talked with Rose, filling her in on the description of the area underwater where Carlisle and I had made love. I tried to describe the physical attributes, but it was more the way I felt when immersed that I tried to make her understand.

She was determined to conceived Emmett's child, and I would do anything I could to help her. We had it narrowed down to a few locations, but more importantly we felt it had been the fact that it had been a full moon, and Rosalie was anxious for the next full moon to arrive so she and Emmett could put our theory to the test. Alice and Jasper had no desire to conceive a child, feeling their lives were full enough, but they were thrilled to be able to witness such joy for the rest of us.

After a nourishing meal Carlisle and I sat together as he examined the baby's growth and talked about the way my body was feeling on that particular day. With the new feeding habits my pregnancy became more like Bella's with the baby growing rapidly. We concluded that for some reason Vampire children require a mix of foods that nourish their growth as well as their vampire feeding requirements.

I still like to listen to the baby's heartbeat every day, but now I can feel it moving inside of me. The proof is in every kick and thump I feel from my well rounded stomach. I have never been happier. I don't in any way feel that this child can replace the child I had in my human life, but I am confident that I will feel peace as I never felt before, knowing that I was able to bring a child of my own into existence.

Carlisle's eyes shone with pride as he stroked my burgeoning waist. I wish I had Edward's gift of mind reading so I would be able to know what he was thinking, but he tells me that Edward would hear the same thing he is telling me…that he is awed at the idea of being a father.

"I never imagined the possibility. I was changed without having attempted to sire a child. I was never married, not having found a woman I wanted. Of course I know now that was because you did not exist yet, my darling. However at the time it was not a thought in my mind, and when it was I had already resigned myself to the fact that it was far too late. I have no words to describe how I feel…the joy I feel that I get to share this with you, to make such a special being with you, Esme…nothing pleases me more."

His words left me speechless and trying to imagine what our child might look like and if we would have a daughter or a son. I could not possibly want for one more than the other. The only hope I had was for a healthy child, a child that would thrive, that would grow to see the wonder of the world and to allow me to share that wonder with it.

By now the sun was fully up. I was inside resting on our bed, reading with Bella. I had taken to doing so, so as not to draw questions from Miquel. We had made some great precautions to keep our skin from coming into direct contact with the sunlight while he was here, using large awnings and sunshade that overlapped to provide shaded areas so we could lounge by the pool, or even swim without the light hitting our skin in a manner that would cause our skin to glitter and sparkle.

Edward had monitored him carefully, knowing he was bound to pick up on things that seemed abnormal as he and Tanya delved further into their relationship. Everyone in the house knew they had become physical with one another, but even if we had been deaf humans we would have heard the racket they made. Miquel did not complain about the oddities he noticed about us, and Tanya did not complain about anything…it was a welcome relief for everyone.

As Bella and I read, she turned her head to watch me.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to my cumbersome girth. I nodded my head with a small smile. Bella moved her head down and rested it against the rounded swell and listened closely, smiling when she felt a bump against her cheek.

"I believe my little brother or sister is even stronger than Renesmee was…but with my fuzzy memories it is hard to know. Maybe it just seemed that was because I was human then…does it hurt?"she asked with wide brown eyes.

I recalled Bella's pregnancy and the way her body had bruised and ached as she tried to shelter my half-vampire grandchild within her. Quickly I shook my head, not wanting her to think that I hurt in any way.

"Do you ever think about having another?" I asked, curious as to her feelings on the matter, wondering if she would consider it just as Rosalie and Emmett had.

"Oh I don't think that's such a good idea, especially considering the way Renesmee came into the world and how her birth was filled with such trauma..." She bit her lip and stared up at me, her concerned expression reflecting her obvious inner turmoil. As fuzzy as her memories of the birth were, I knew that much of the trauma had somehow imprinted on her psyche. "Sorry," she added.

"No need to apologize Bella. It's true that we don't know exactly what we're dealing with here, but don't forget I do possess the advantage of a vampire's constitution, and I don't feel as though it's taking any more of a toll on my body than a normal, human pregnancy would."

I sincerely hoped that I was correct, and gave Bella a warm smile to reassure her of what I hoped to be true.

"But have you also considered what you'll do after the birth?" she asked, her brow creasing further as she sat up on the bed, her eyes grazing over my form, her concern palpable.

"After?" I asked, trying to gauge what she was thinking, as I felt nothing more had to be done than nurturing and loving my child as best I could before and after he or she was born.

"Esme…I don't want to worry you needlessly, but you remember what we went through with the Volturi after Renesmee was born. I just don't want the same thing to happen, that's all."

Of course it was something that had been in the back of my mind, and I knew we would have to plan for the future, but at the same time I could not allow these concerns to cloud what I deemed as being one of the happiest times in my life.

"Well we shall have to put a foolproof plan in place then," I said as I stroked my stomach protectively, while at the same time reaching out my free hand to pat Bella's arm.

"Of course, Esme. And please, I'm sorry if…" Bella said as she placed her hand on my shoulder and drew me in for a gentle embrace.

"Not at all," I interjected. "There are many things to consider now that this has happened, but right now I feel as though I need to focus on the birth. One step at a time, okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Okay. One step at a time is good," she said with a nervous smile as she released me and slid off the bed. "Speaking of which, I think I'll just step outside now. It appears as though your lunch is ready," she said, crinkling her nose at the odor that I currently found irresistible.

Carlisle was suddenly standing at the doorway, holding a cup of the elixir that I craved nearly as much as him, his loving expression causing me to draw in a small gasp. No matter how many times I gazed at my mate, he never failed to dazzle me in every way possible.

Bella chanced a half-hearted smile at us both before quietly leaving the room.

"She's worried," Carlisle confirmed.

"She is…but of all people, Bella is the one who can understand most."

Carlisle handed me the cup and as I took several long sips, I felt our child kick and move as if it were trying to reach up and take the cup out of my hand.

"Well, it seems that our little one is a might hungry. That's a good sign," he said as I finished my meal and scooted down on the bed, pressing my head into the down pillows as Carlisle's eyes swept over my body.

Carlisle took my shirt in his hands and gently pulled it up over my stomach, chuckling to himself as he stared wide-eyed at my swelling flesh before pressing his fingers into my pliable skin. The baby kicked in protest.

"It appears that we shall have to get Alice to sew you some maternity clothes, and sooner rather than later. The baby is growing at a much faster rate than I first calculated, now that we have your diet well and truly formulated."

"Oh…well that's good. How long do you think it will take before…?"

"It's not exact by any means, but if the baby's growth keeps progressing at this startling rate, I can see you delivering within the next month or so."

"So soon?"I asked, overjoyed by that fact on one hand, but concerned about what the birth will mean to our future on the other.

"What concerns you, my darling?" he asked as he continued to caress me reverently.

"The unknown. Alice is yet to have a clear vision about anything, and Bella said…"

"I am well aware of what Bella said, but you also told her what we must do to get through this. We will take things one step at a time."

"But," I began, before he cut me off.

"You must remember that you are in a physically fragile state, and even with human pregnancies, undue stress is not healthy for the mother or the baby."

He lay down next to me, placing a soft kiss on my lips as he continued to stroke my stomach. I knew he was hiding something from me, the sign of fear in his eyes telling me that he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"For now, I just want you to focus on growing our child until he or she is ready to come into this world, and leave the other less important things to myself and the rest of the family."

I opened my mouth to argue further, but his suddenly determined expression told me that he would not budge on the matter.

"There is one important decision that we should consider soon, though," he said, his expression changing once more to one of happiness.

"What is that, my love?" I enquired as he pulled me closer.

"Baby names," he said as he kissed me gently, his tongue sweeping against my lips as he held me in his arms.

"I will not!" I heard Tanya shriek, her voice breaking through our beautiful moment as she slammed the door and stomped through the house. Alice and Jasper followed her footsteps, frantically attempting to intercept the most stubborn vampire I'd ever known.

Carlisle released me and growled under his breath as Tanya stood at the door, a glimpse of apology crossing her features before she blinked a few times.

"Sorry," she said. "But I need to speak with you urgently, Esme."

"Tanya, what part of 'leave Esme to rest' don't you understand?" Jasper said with a hiss.

"You know it can't wait! And none of you will listen to me!" she snarled as she crossed the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

Bella and Edward also appeared, Edward's frustrated groan causing Tanya to huff in annoyance.

"What is the meaning of this? After my express instructions to the contrary, you decide to barge in here and upset Esme?" Carlisle asked, barely containing his agitation as he rose from the bed and stood toe to toe with Tanya. Tanya backed away a few steps, but made no move to leave the room. Her response to the news of my pregnancy had been one of indifference. She expressed that she was happy for us both, but was so distracted by Miquel, that she appeared selfish in her actions unless they concerned her directly. In part, I was relieved as that meant that she was less likely to reveal our secret to anyone else outside the family, but her behavior was still unbecoming just the same.

"It seems that since Alice's visions about Esme's baby are so non-existent that she's chosen to hone her talents in on me!"

Alice cleared her throat before she said, "I'm sorry, Tanya but you were so caught up with Miquel that I didn't think you'd stop…and then when you…"

"Perhaps we should discuss this outside," Carlisle interrupted as he stared concernedly at my obviously worried face.

"No, please…don't leave me out of this. If something's happened, I want to know…because if you keep it from me, I will only worry more," I said in a desperate but warning tone.

Carlisle glanced toward our children and then back to me before sitting next to me on the bed.

"Alright, then let's discuss this here, but as calmly as possible please," he said softly.

"Tanya's decided she wants to keep Miquel," Alice squeaked.

"He's my mate! Of course I want to keep him!" Tanya snapped.

"Tanya," Carlisle warned.

"He's your…mate?" I echoed, shocked, as I noted Tanya's now desperate expression. I knew that she had strong feelings for the young man…but a mate? She had never done more than toy with humans before…and though his scent did appeal to her greatly, I didn't imagine in my wildest dreams that she would deem him her mate.

"I…can't live without him…and I…" Tanya was stumbling over her words, and with the angered expressions on everybody's faces, I sensed that whatever she had decided would not be good. A sense of panic rose within me as I contemplated what her statement meant.

"Tanya, dear, please…what is it that you have decided that would upset everyone so?" I begged.

"She wants to change him!" Edward hissed.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: please head on over and give Totteacher and I a vote at the Sunflower Awards for Best Vampire Story and Best Carlisle! Bad Boy Cullen and Long Tall Texan have also been nominated for Best Edward, Best Alice, Best Bella, Best Emmett, Best Angst, Best Drama, Best All Human story, Best Title and Best Fluff. The link is on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: Totteacher and I don't own Twilight or any characters. We would however like to be on a tropical island with internet access and certain other luxuries that cannot be named without incriminating us.**

Chapter 21

Esme POV

I should have known that this would come up quickly. Tanya was not calm and collected as Edward had been when he had discovered his mate in Bella when she was human. He was much like he had been before she entered his life. He was collected, trying to look at things from all angles, and constantly second guessing himself.

He did not want his wishes and desires to affect the choices of anyone around him. Bella's presence in his life made him even more cautious, if anything. He worried far more about the impact he would have on her life, her present and her future and even her soul and how he could impact her in the hereafter.

Bella had brought out Edward's compassionate side, and his selflessness…enhancing the inherent goodness that I had seen in him from the first day we met, but Tanya was nothing like Edward. Where he was calm, she was impetuous. Where he was steady, she was irregular and flighty in most of her choices. It was very obvious to me why the two of them would never have been a match, just as I knew that Rosalie and Edward would never have been suited to one another.

He would never have been able to find the right woman in anyone other than the sweet, beautiful and caring Bella. Her nature suited him…they balanced each other as all mates should. Emmett's boyish ways evened out Rosalie's gruffness, while his protective character sheltered the more delicate side of her personality. Jasper and Alice were the same…he was silent and strong, and she was bubbly and outgoing.

Even Carlisle and I were a balance as well, though others might never know it. Carlisle was wise and cautious, careful to plan out each decision and choice while I was more reckless, and happy to involve myself in everything and everyone. He was also an eternal worrier, while I was calm.

We balanced each other perfectly, and from what I had seen Miquel was the Ying to Tanya's Yang. He soothed her impetuousness, yet brought out her caring nature…a side we had rarely seen. With him Tanya was not callous with her words, but rather careful to think more deeply before she spoke. But we could also see how she impacted him. Tanya made that very quiet man smile. She drew him out of his shell. Edward informed us that Miquel's thoughts often seemed surprised at how brave he felt when he was with Tanya, as usually he was very shy and reserved.

This moment, however, showed one of the very many ways that Tanya differed from Edward. She had what she wanted, and she wasn't willing to let it go for anything, no matter the consequences.

"Why should I wait?" Tanya demanded, hissing at Edward. Now that Miquel had come into her life, any and all affinity she had for Edward seemed to have evaporated and now every word he said seemed to annoy her to no end.

"You can't just change him…it could have impacts that we aren't prepared for…what about his grandmother? You could bring the Volturi down around our ears, and this would not be the time for such a disastrous event!" Edward growled. "The Volturi have finally granted us peace, and this might provoke them to try to end that…to attempt to destroy our family again. I will not let you risk Bella, or anyone else. I understand what you want, but now is not the time," Edward explained in a rush as Tanya glowered at him.

I realized quickly that my predicament was what Edward was referring to. I frowned as I realized that I might be causing Tanya distress, but I could not bring myself to care as my hands flew to cover my rounded belly with a fearful hiss.

"I doubt the Volturi would come here…in the sun of all places. They would think the people were addled from the heat…and his grandmother doesn't know what we are…she thinks we're demons…" she spat back bitterly.

"She knows well enough Tanya…demons, spirits, devils...the Volturi knows we have gone by many titles through history, as do you…and they would find a way!" Edward admonished her. I watched their banter with apprehension, fearful that Tanya may do something to provoke trouble for us all, but my mate spoke up next, before another word could be said.

"Tanya…cousin…I, of everyone, understand how you must be feeling at this moment…to finally have found that piece that completes you…the light of your soul that you thought had abandoned you to darkness. I waited hundreds of years for Esme to touch my life, to let her sunshine fill me up until all the darkness was gone…but this has to take precedence…just for the time being. Might I suggest a compromise?" Carlisle said calmly.

"A compromise?" Tanya repeated haltingly, her eyes narrowing at my mate.

"Yes, a compromise. Why don't you try to do what Edward did with Bella…try to see what he has noticed…how he feels about your differences, before you make such an irreversible choice?"

Tanya's expression was agonizing as her eyes roamed about the room while she took in the determined faces of each family member.

I continued to touch my abdomen protectively, silently mouthing soothing words to my suddenly kicking baby. It was something I could not risk…that this family could not do…draw not only human but Volturi attention because of Tanya's selfish, impetuous nature.

"Why should I? Even Jasper can't deny Miquel's feelings for me," she insisted.

"Because as it is we risk attracting the attentions of the Volturi, and if word gets back of Esme's pregnancy, do you really think that having a newborn vampire to deal with at the same time is wise?" Jasper reasoned.

"But you can do the mind control thing, Jasper. You can train him…just like you used to with the other newborns…and also keep his moods in check."

"I did not train them to be calm, good little vampires. I trained them to be relentless killing machines…ready to go to war and destroy anything and everything in their path! He will need to feed immediately and often, and no matter how much I try to alter his moods, he won't be stopped completely," Jasper explained.

"And Tanya, there is insufficient wildlife on this island to sustain his thirst. Would you propose to unleash him on the mainland?" Carlisle argued further.

"We can leave you and Esme here, and the rest of us can take him hunting, far away from here."

"No way, we're not going anywhere," Rosalie said as her and Emmett walked into the room, their soaking wet appearance obviously meaning that they were still determined to try whenever possible to conceive a child.

"He won't make it that far, Tanya!" Alice shouted as she continued to receive her latest vision. "There will be deaths in Miquel's village, and then…the Volturi will hear of it!" she added.

The family drew in collective gasps in response to what Alice had revealed.

"What? But surely we can stop him," Tanya hissed.

Edward frowned with the vision that Alice was showing him "Have you forgotten the strength of newborns, Tanya? If you change Miquel right now, the first thing he will do is attack and kill his own grandmother before he escapes us and kills many more. Her scent is here it will lead him right to her and their village when he arrives on the mainland. There will be no saving them."

"No!" Tanya shouted in agony. If she could possibly shed tears, I knew that they would be coming in torrents. "Please…you understand my feelings for Miquel. I can't lose him."

"Not at the expense of innocent lives being lost. You must think of something else and change your mind, Tanya. For all our sakes," Bella begged as her husband wound his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her gently.

I knew that with the determined expression on her face, Tanya would not let this lie, but at the same time we had to convince her to change the path she was now on. "Tanya, I understand…believe me I do. You have found your other half," I said gently. "But we cannot condone you changing him now if it costs lives and risks our baby."

"Oh, the baby! The baby! Is that all I'm going to hear about from now on?"she cried like a petulant child.

Carlisle moved closer and stood before Tanya. "And Tanya, if you don't agree to hold off changing Miquel, then I won't have any other choice but to arrange for him to stay away from here until after we leave here," my husband added in a whisper.

"Then I will swim ashore and track him down."

"Tanya, please don't do this. I need you wait until after the baby is born, and while you're waiting perhaps discuss with him what he already knows."

"Yeah, it's not as if they have a problem humpin' and pumpin'," Emmett added as Rosalie punched him in the arm, while at the same time the front door opened and closed, the scent of Tanya's young man invading the bedroom as he approached and knocked on the doorframe.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Mrs Cullen, but I need to head back to collect some more plants for the far side of the house, and I would also like to check in on my grandmother."

As I studied the young man and a desperate Tanya, it occurred to me that it may be best of Carlisle and I took control of the situation considering her current emotional state.

"Perhaps you should all go about your chores, while Carlisle and I speak with young Miquel about what plants I will be requiring," I offered as I smiled at Carlisle before staring beseechingly at Tanya.

All left the room except for Tanya who hesitated at the door, her panicked expression telling me that she wasn't comfortable with my suggestion. I was pleased that Emmett reappeared in the doorway, his gaze intense, his menacing presence telling Tanya that he would not be above removing her with whatever force was deemed necessary.

"Alright! I will see you when you return, Miquel," Tanya said as she reluctantly left the room.

"Of course. I cannot wait," Miquel answered wistfully, his darkened skin still unable to conceal his blush.

"Please Miquel, sit down," Carlisle said as he retrieved the chair from behind his desk and placed it nearest to my side of the bed. I nodded my head encouragingly and smiled at him as I continued to absently stroke my stomach, the baby suddenly beginning to kick up a storm the closer Miquel moved towards me.

"Oh!" Miquel cried as his gaze rested on my now protruding and wildly fluttering stomach.

"Yes, I am expecting. Are you alright, Miquel?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I think so. But, grandmother said…you are both…you are all the same as Tanya! How is this possible?" he said as he pointed toward my bulging stomach. It appeared as though Miquel knew more about us than we realized, his thoughts around Tanya being of acceptance were now being released without her distracting ways.

"Miquel, what exactly did your grandmother tell you?" I asked.

"She said that…I'm sorry…but she thinks you are all demons."

"Do not apologize. We are indeed different, but are not the demons that your grandmother speaks of," Carlisle said.

"But they do exist," he stated, his averted eyes not seeking confirmation from either of us.

"You must realize that many bedtime stories become lore over time, Miquel." Carlisle was calm as he spoke, trying to find out what else the boy knew.

"I know, and I don't care. I know you are all kind people, and would not do the things that my grandmother told me. But…something does not add up."

"Oh? And why do they not add up?" Carlisle asked calmly, the baby kicking so hard now that it was actually becoming uncomfortable. It was as if the child was trying to get closer to Miquel…to the source of the scent that now invaded the room.

"Grandmother told me that she saw that you could impregnate humans, but that they become like you afterwards. I cannot reconcile what she has taught me with what you all truly are…and your pregnancy occurring after your…change…just confuses things further. You were not like this when I first saw you only weeks ago."

"We understand, Miquel…and don't wish to distress you or Kaure, and this turn of events is not something we expected," I revealed.

"May I enquire then…did you swim in the waters off the northern tip of the Island, beyond the dock?" he asked as his expression turned to one of realization.

Clearly, he was far more perceptive than we first thought.

"I don't know what you speak of," Carlisle said, trying to keep mum and not reveal anything further. "And under the circumstances, we think that it is probably best that you do not reveal the news of Mrs Cullen's pregnancy to anyone when you leave here. Would that be something that you could do for us? For Tanya?"

"Of course, Mr Cullen. I would do anything for my Tanya," he whispered, a broad smile crossing his face as he spoke of her.

Satisfied that he would reveal no more and anxious to change the subject, we spent the next little while discussing the range of succulents I would like to use, as the area was flooded with sunshine all day. He spoke calmly and did not appear to be at all distressed to be in our presence, and the news of my pregnancy only fazed him briefly in that it didn't correlate with his grandmother's teachings. I had to admit, he was an intriguing young man, and I could see why Tanya was so taken with him, his kind and accepting nature seemingly making him immune to the human instincts that would normally cause him to flee, much like Bella. It confirmed further that Tanya was truly destined to be his…

**DONT FORGET TO VOTE AND DROP US A REVIEW! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: please head on over and give Totteacher and I a vote at the Sunflower Awards for Best Vampire Story and Best Carlisle! Bad Boy Cullen and Long Tall Texan have also been nominated for Best Edward, Best Alice, Best Bella, Best Emmett, Best Angst, Best Drama, Best All Human story, Best Title and Best Fluff. The link is on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephenie M. **

**This story is a joint work between myself and HeartOfDarkess.**

**Isle of Enchantment**

**Chapter 22**

**Esme's POV**

After talking with Miquel, things calmed down a fair bit. His easy acceptance that we were obviously not normal, nor the were we what his grandmother believed us to be, had eased the tension in our family, with the exception of Tanya. She wanted what she wanted, and she wanted it now, she had however agreed to an truce, not wanting to have the Volturi to come and risk the life of her still human mate.

I had prompted her to speak with Miquel, to discuss what he thought about us and our lives. I wanted her to delicately prepare him for whatever choice they made together. She had to let it be his decision in order for this to work for them both, and ultimately if they made the choice to continue in this life as a mated pair, that he would need the oppportunity to say goodbye to those he loved.

This sent our family into a new stage of planning. We wanted to settle the family in a place that would allow for a newborm vampire to reign in his urges and learn some control, but also a place that a child unlike any other could grow and explore he world far away from prying eyes.

As the days continued to pass, and the baby grew strong and active, we narowed down our choices. There was some debate on relocating to the far reaches on the jungle, as Alice refused to be too far from civilization and being able to shop. That left only more developed countries, with better economic situations. While we had loved Washington, it was a place we already speant too much time visiting Renesmee, Jacob and Charlie. We would have to choose somewhere new.

We narrowed the location down to a few places in the United States and Canada, in order to keep us on the opposite side of the world from the Volturi. We decided that once the baby was born, and we knew more about it's nature, we would be able to acertain where we could travel and the modes of transportation wehad available to us before we set actually moving and turning Miquel.

The men began to discuss in earnest with Miquel the aspects of the lore that pertained to the waters off the Island. The more we heard, the less it really made sense. There were so many parts of the tale seeped in the mythological, that we gave up trying to understand how it had come to be, instead forcusing on how lucky we were for having found it.

We decided that the best course of action would be to close up the vent where Carlisle and I had had our interlude, an idea that was met with desperate negativity from Rosalie. She and Emmett had spent more time below the water than above since our discovery, and now that they had confirmed with Carlisle that they had indeed found the right location, and the particular vent where we had made love, they were determined to stay at it until Rose's life long desire to bear her own child came true.

It was during an argument about the right time to destroy the vent that Miquel and Tanya arrived from the pool house to discover our family feeling tense and emotional. Emmett was the louder of the two arguing for more time for him and Rose when Tanya and Miquel strolled in hand in hand.

Our family had become more relaxed about Miquel"s presence, allowing more of our true selves to come through, much as we had with Bella when Edward had brought her home, and we had realized that she would be a part of our family. Miquel listened to Jasper argue with Rose about the dire impact leaving the vent open for an uncertain of time could have if other vampires realized the secret and became to swamp the isle with the intent on concieving as well.

"Perhaps if you just waited until the when the moon is pregnant? That is when the water's powers are greatest," Miquel said in a thoughtful tone.

Edward, reading his thoughts, explained.

"It is when the moon is at it's fullest that the water is most magical..or fertile….actually that would have been what phase the moon had been it when you concieved, Esme. So it makes sense."

Rose had turned to us with wide eyes. Even without words they tore at my heart with their sadness.

"Please, that is all I ask. Just give us till next week when the moon has reached its fullest peak and begun to wane again…just give us until then. That way we will have done everything we can. The baby should be born, and we will be able to travel home to wherever we have selected. If we haven't gotten our wish by then, there is no way it was ever meant for us. If we cannot concieve surrounded by this sort of magic, then I was never meant to be a mother. And if I do, and I pray with every fibre of my being that I do, our children will grow up together as the only two children born as vampires. We can do this together Esme…please!" Rose begged as Emmett soothed her.

I had always known Emmett to have been to key to the tender side of Rose, but the way they completed each other here was actually visible. He was her strength emotionally, even though she pretended to be so hard and haugty. Rose gave off an image that was so removed from te actuality of what she really was, that she had almost everyone fooled. Emmett was the only one who saw what she really was capable of…the love, the yearning. I wanted this for her as much as I wanted it for myself.

As the room fell silent, I spoke my thoughts.

"I see no reason why we cannot wait until then. It will give us a plan to determine the source of the vent from underground, and allow us time to figure a way to close it off, at least enough so that whatever affects the water to allow it to influence the way our bodies work. Carlisle…do you think that would give you time to study the water's make up, and to figure out a way to close it without having too much impact on the underwater environment?" I asked, trying to appeal to my husband's scientific side.

He smiled at me, knowing me too well, but also excited to have another thing to study.

"I think it will suffice. Jasper…Alice. Would you be willing to head to the mainland to get me some materials for this endeavor?" he asked with a small smile, belying his excitement at the idea of research.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed happily. "I can see know exactly where to locate what we need. There is a laboratory a short run in on the mainland. We will have to take an extra day though, since we will need to use a boat for part of the journey to carry the more sensitive equipment,"Alice said with an irritated sigh.

As Alice's visions had not yet changed about Miquel's future, we decided to help fate along by sending him home alone, insisting that Tanya remain on the island. As much as she tried to argue, Tanya relented and bid Miquel farewell before trudging back toward the poolhouse. After Alice and Jasper told her that they would be keeping a close eye on Miquel while they were on the mainland, Tanya knew she had little other choice.

Sensing Tanya's distress, Bella followed behind her to keep her company asking her to join her by the pool. I smiled and listened as they began to converse about Miquel, Tanya's words of adoration like one of a lovesick teenager. I felt so sad for her, but at the same time knew that with Alice's visions there was no other decision that could be taken. Bella managed to placate Tanya by listening to her speak about Miquel's redeeming qualities, while also calmly reminding Tanya about how important the timing of her mate's change must be. She reminded Tanya of the way she herself was brought into our world, and as it had been a thousand years since Tanya was human, Bella reminded her about the battles she wagered as a newborn. There was no doubt about it. Bella was the voice of reason among all our children, and it appeared that her words were having an effect on Tanya. I wondered that, if through all this, they would become closer…develop a new kind of kinship.

Carlisle and Edward occupied themselves by preparing for the arrival of the equipment, rearranging furniture in one of the smaller spare bedrooms where they began to set up a makeshift laboratory. Though they were occupied with what needed to be done, their conversations never strayed far from the subject of the baby. I was overwhelmed by how affectionately they spoke of our little miracle, discussing everything from the sex of the baby to spectulating what qualities of Carlisle and I he or she would possess. Edward and Carlisle's bond would now be even stronger considering they were the only two of a few vampires in existence that would sire a surviving child. It was yet another reason that the arrival of this child was nothing but a positive thing.

I sipped on the wonderful mixture that Rosalie had prepared for me before she and Emmett headed out for a swim, and as they did, at the same time they ensured that Miquel's boat was safely away. A few hours later Alice and Jasper headed out. As I lay on the bed, feeling content in my own skin, I couldn't help but think about my good fortune.

"I can't wait to meet you," I said with a wistful sigh. "You have no idea how much I've dreamed about you coming into my life. You are going to be the most loved and cherished baby on the planet, little one, and I will never let anything happen to you."

And then, torn and faded memories of my son invaded my mind, and I closed my eyes, my voice a mere whisper as I relived what memories I had of the events of that time…a small sob escaping my lips as I did. The baby prodded my hand in response to my cries.

"You want to know about him?" I asked in a strained voice, only to receive another soft kick to my hand.

And so, I took a deep cleansing breath and did something that I rarely did…I vocalised the pain I felt about losing my child.

"You had a brother once…a long time ago. He was so beautiful, and I only wish that you could have met him. He would have loved a baby brother or sister to play with." The baby rolled in response to my words and I ran my fingers over the undulating flesh.

"But, he was sick. He was so very weak, little one. I remember how wonderful he felt holding him in my arms…but even when I did I knew something was wrong. I blamed myself for not being a good enough mother. I thought there was something wrong with me…after all, I couldn't even give life to a healthy child. My husband blamed me as well…" I sobbed, my chest heaving as I blinked back the venom forming around my eyes. "And when my child took his last breath and left this earth…I…didn't wish to go on. I wanted to follow him more than anything. And so I did…"

The baby gave me one hard, insistent kick as if to will me out of my thoughts sadness, and I drew in a gasp in response. "I'm sorry, little one…I didn't mean to upset you," I cooed, stroking my stomach lovingly. "And I promise I will try with everything I am to be the best mother I can be…"

And as I tried to prevent my fraying emotions from unravelling completely, Carlisle was there beside me, fingers under my chin, raising my face to meet his. "Oh, Esme, my love, please try not to be upset. It was not your fault…"

I have him a sad smile, shaking my head as I glanced down to my protruding bump and then back to my mate.

"I know…I'll always love him Carlisle, but now that we've been blessed with our little miracle, I feel as though I can finally talk about him."

"I'm so proud of you," he soothed as he leant in and placed kisses atop my eyes, each cheek and finally my lips before he placed his hand on top of mine and we stroked my stomach together.

And as much as it hurt to think of my long lost child, now that I was expecting another against all odds, I was surprised and relieved that my emotions were now a little less painful to deal with than they had before. It was as if this baby was sent here to help heal the wound I had been carrying from my old life to the next…and though the pain was still there, at the same time I felt surrounded by a comfort and warmth that I had never experienced before.

"I would not be at all surprised if this little one has a gift of being able to heal emotional wounds," I said as I watched our hands move in unison over my body.

"If he or she is anything like you, I would have to agree, my love," he said as he stared at me with a sense of pride and awe. He stretched his body out on the bed and we lay together…the setting sun heralding in the night...the passage of time bringing me closer to the day I meet my little miracle…

**Thoughts? Votes? would love them both! xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephenie M. **

**This story is a joint work between myself and Totteacher.**

**Isle of Enchantment**

Chapter 23

Esme's POV

Planning was just the thing that our family needed to get focused. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper set to work filtering water and measuring the chemical make-up of the water surrounding the Island. They had set up a small laboratory in one side of the dining room as it was the least used room in the house, unless you counted Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom over the last four days.

After we had agreed to give them until the moon had finished its cycle they had disappeared, not to be seen again. We knew they were fine, especially from the grumblings Edward had about having to see and hear what they were up to when he gathered samples for Carlisle to study. Jasper however would just smile and say they were fine if anyone brought the subject of them up.

Bella seemed to have become Tanya's bosom buddy when Miquel wasn't present. She was well aware that Tanya's interest in having her around may only have been fleeting, a way to cope with the time until she could see Miquel again, but Bella smiled and sat with her nonetheless.

The companionship was good for Bella, as it seemed to give Tanya thought. She did not want Miquel to feel the loss of his family like many of us had, and at Bella's prompting, Tanya convinced Miquel to go home at least once a day to spend quality time with his family. He did so, reluctantly, hesitant to leave her side, but the enthusiastic greeting he got from her on his return was enough to smooth the frown from his face.

They rarely left the pool house for hours once he returned.

I spent time with Carlisle each and every day, but mainly when he was not intently focused on his study. He made sure to spend time with me every morning and afternoon, then left Edward and Jasper to keep running diagnostic programs through the night. Both of us were enthralled with our child.

As we strolled along the beach, hand in hand, Carlisle kept telling me how he never imagined himself as a father, though he assumed that deep down it was something he had always wanted. I knew that he was worried that he would fail as a father, that perhaps he would be as overbearing and judgmental as his own father had been, but I already knew what sort of father he would be…our six adopted children were proof of his love and dedication.

Perhaps that was why we were being blessed with this child. Carlisle was unlike any other vampire who had ever existed; he was so full of goodness, so humane and kind, forgiving and more fatherly than any father I had ever met. I wondered for a moment if perhaps he was the reason we were now being blessed. A firm kick from my womb made my eyes close in contrition as I realized it was our child's way of telling me that in its eyes we were both worthy.

I must have stopped when I felt the kick, for Carlisle turned and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Is it the baby?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded, then smiled, not wanting him to worry that something was wrong.

"Our child is simply reminding me not to brood, but to be happy. It is hard as I am so impatient. I can't wait to meet our child face to face," I told Carlisle with a dramatic sigh.

He smiled and pulled me close to him, embracing me in his arms so my belly was snugly pressed against his stomach.

"I feel the same way. I never thought I would find myself in the role of expectant father. I constantly find myself wondering if we will have a son or a daughter. I cannot even begin to imagine how he or she might look," Carlisle said as his hand drifted gently across my burgeoning waist.

After being with Bella through her pregnancy with Renesmee, we had learned that some tools were useless during the pregnancy of a vampire hybrid that would be even less helpful during a full vampire pregnancy. We had decided that there was no point in attempting an ultrasound, for the embryonic sac would be far too dense to allow for us to see an image.

We could hear the baby's heartbeat without the stethoscope now, and its constant thrum made us smile. As the pregnancy progressed, and we became closer to the time when we would meet our child, questions began to emerge…names, suitable locations, and dietary requirements.

We were unsure if the baby would require anything extra to help it grow. Renesmee had needed some human food to help her development, but she had subsisted mainly on blood. She, however, was half human. Our child should have no human needs, but the desire I had had for milk made us wonder if perhaps that may not be as simple as we had assumed.

Renesmee had started her life on human blood, but we decided that with our child we would attempt animal blood first, and see if it made a difference. Thankfully, we had much experience to draw from and knew that with Edward's ability, we could easily determine what our child would prefer.

It became hard to decide what names could possibly work, and so we decided as we headed back to the house to wait until our child was born and safe in our arms before we chose a name for it. When we returned home from our walk, we were met by Jasper at the door, telling us they had had a breakthrough in the molecular makeup in the water. Carlisle kissed me excitedly and gently caressed my abdomen before he slipped away to see what they had discovered.

Edward came to take my arm in order to escort me to the kitchen for my afternoon meal.

"Your child is a bit unhappy this afternoon!" he said with a raised eyebrow as he sat me on a high back stool by the island in the center of the room.

"Unhappy? Why…was it something I did?" I began to fret, worried that my child was suffering while I had been completely unaware.

"It seems that you and Carlisle had a conversation and decided to wait until the little one's arrival to choose a name, correct?" he questioned as if to confirm whatever he was hearing to be, in fact, the truth.

I nodded my head quickly.

"Well, your child wants a name," he said with a smile.

I considered what he had said, my thoughts suddenly racing as I absorbed the reality of Edward's words. My eyes widened as I stared at my son…my son whose gift could now give me insight into the child growing inside me. Edward knew what my child was thinking!

"Oh Edward! You can read the baby's mind already? How long have you known about this?" He handed me a cup of the milk and blood mixture that I so enjoyed, and the baby squirmed as I took a long sip of the delicious liquid.

"It's only just begun to happen," he explained. "I heard something a few hours ago, but I really wasn't certain of exactly what it was. I actually wondered if it was Rosalie and Emmett making embarrassing underwater noises in the throes of passion, and I was trying to block it out!" he laughed.

"So, what is the baby thinking right now?" I asked, my heart bursting with excitement and anticipation as my child bumped and rolled under my pliable skin.

His brow creased as he focused his gaze on my abdomen, and soon after, he shook his head. "I can't hear every thought the baby has yet, but it is feeling content from the meal…and still somewhat sad."

"Because we haven't chosen a name?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"If you can't hear the baby's thoughts, then what exactly is it that you do hear, Edward? I have to know," I begged.

"It's as if I'm hearing echoes of something…it's far less clear than it was when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. I imagine it has something to do with the sac that's surrounding it, so the thoughts are there, but are…protected. It's probably the same reason that Alice can't see your future. It reminds me of how I have difficulty reading Charlie Swan...I can read the tenor of the baby's feelings rather than any sort of defined inner monologue, but when the baby sets its mind to it, I hear its intentions loud and clear."

"Intriguing," I said, fascinated. "I know that when certain things happen, I get a response from the baby as well. When I eat, some conversations I've had…even scents seem to cause a reaction…especially Miquel's," I confirmed.

Edward nodded his head, confirming what I felt to be true. "This baby is very intelligent Esme, and as far as I can tell, its vampiric senses are already fully developed…but it's even more than that."

"More?" I queried, swallowing thickly.

"Yes. It's as though having both parents as vampires has intensified the baby's gifts, so not only does it hear and react to your conversations, but I sense that even your feelings are not your own any longer. Esme, I've heard your thoughts echoed through the baby's responses moments later. It's strange, but the best way I can describe it is that the baby has an extra sensitivity…feeding off you in every way, absorbing everything around it like a sponge, both physically and emotionally," he explained with a look of confusion on his face.

"Like Jasper's gift?" I questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Of that, I can't be certain. I have no idea if the baby will be able to affect the emotions of those around it like Jasper can, but I do sense this child will be gifted. At the very least, Esme, its senses will be more heightened than any of ours…that much I've gleaned."

"How can you be certain of that?" I asked.

"Even though I have trouble hearing the baby, the baby has no such difficulty hearing each and every one of us. I even heard it react to Carlisle from a great distance when he spoke to Jasper about the prospect of choosing a name…and I could barely hear that particular conversation myself."

"My little miracle," I cooed proudly as I looked down at my expanded belly, where I watched in amazement as the skin quivered with my child's movements.

"Yes…in more ways than one," he answered, and I nodded in agreement.

"So, the baby wants us to choose a name," I whispered absently and as I finished my meal, a burning question was suddenly on the tip of my tongue, waiting to be asked.

The baby rolled and kicked with more vigor than ever as if to spur me on to ask my question. I gasped, and my hand flew over my abdomen as I stroked the baby through my skin. "Shhh," I soothed as I exhaled unnecessarily, feeling as though I was carrying a basket full of puppies within me instead of a growing child. "Be still, my baby, all will be well."

I turned to my son, and swallowed before I spoke my mind, his knowing expression reflecting my desire to know more. "Edward, I know you can't read the baby's thoughts clearly, but do you at least know…"

Edward grinned as he read the remainder of my thoughts and gave me an uncertain nod. "I have a feeling, but it would need to be confirmed with further investigation."

"Thank you for telling me, Edward," I sighed.

"So…do you wish to try and find out if it's a boy or a girl?" he enquired. "It may make choosing a name a little easier, but of course it's up to you."

"When Carlisle returns, we will discuss it…I don't want to make a decision like that without speaking to him first," I said, disappointed that my mate wasn't with me, nearly bursting out of my skin as I realized I could find out sooner rather than later if we would be blessed with a son or a daughter.

"Of course," Edward smiled, "But I suspect you're probably both on the same page regarding that…" he added as he stared over my shoulder, causing me to turn my head. Moments later, Carlisle appeared at the door with a huge smile on his handsome face…

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephenie M. **

**This story is a joint work between myself and Totteacher.**

**Isle of Enchantment**

Chapter 24

Esme's POV

A broad smile spread across my face as my husband entered the kitchen. I was sure from the expectant look on his face that he must have heard what Edward had been saying, but I did not wish to assume so I asked him instead.

"Darling, did you hear what Edward said, about the baby?" I asked excitedly.

"That would be an affirmative love. That is why I made haste to rush back as fast as I possibly could. Why the very idea that he may be able to tell us if we are going to have a son, or even a daughter, it would be absolutely remarkable!" he replied in an awed tone as he made his way over to where I sat.

"Well then, Edward, my son. I take it that your father's sudden return confirms his desire to know if you will have a baby brother or sister," I said enthusiastically. "Are you able to tell us correctly…there would not be any mistake?" I asked him, suddenly nervous to know the response.

Edward sat as still as stone once he took a seat across from me. He closed his eyes and tilted his head as he leaned in closer. He stayed like this for a few moments before he opened his eyes again, this time with a slight frown.

"It is not as simple as a direct yes or no answer it seems, Esme. Your child seems to have a very solid identity, even in the womb, yet is able, even at this age to let me hear it's responses if it wishes to do so. The best likelihood is that I will be able to feel the child's response to the names you suggest, the positives most likely indicating the gender.

"Well then, how about the name Aaron?" Carlisle offered hesitantly. "It is a good strong name," I thought about it and nodded my head. It was a rather lovely name. I looked at Edward who had his head tilted slightly to one side, and his eye closed calmly in intense concentration.

"That one is neither a yes, or a no…I am guessing that you may wish to continue choosing as my sibling does not seem overly enthralled with that one," Edward said, opening his eyes to regard us with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Henry?" I offered, thinking of my own grandfather's name.

Edward closed his eyes again as if to listen, but less than a second later he opened them again, shaking his head.

"A definite no to Henry," he said quickly. "There was extreme dislike for that one," he added.

"Charlotte?" I asked.

"Yes...and no. I don't think naming the baby after Peter's mate is the answer, but I do think you're on the right track to give it a name that means something to you in some personal way," Edward said with a shrug.

"Well that makes it a little less simple, doesn't it?" I said grumpily. Our child had snubbed both female and male names, even a unisex name, and a name that I loved but that belonged to another vampire, leaving us no closer to having an answer about a name.

"Perhaps Matthew?" Carlisle interjected, surely trying to take the focus of my temporary mood swing.

"Another negative," Edward said with a chuckle. I listened to them banter names back and forth, none of them meeting any approval. Benjamin, Penny, Jacob, Christopher, Michelle, Steven, Lisa, Jennifer, Jeremy…none of them gave Edward and affirmative opinion. It was beginning to make me fuss that we would not find out the gender until our child was born. I was starting to lose hope.

A small, yet firm kick glanced off the inside of my belly catching me by surprise.

I looked up, wondering to see if my husband or my son had noticed a thing. Edward's eyes seemed amused at my surprise.

"Did you not realize you said that aloud, mother?" he asked me. I narrowed my eyes in bewilderment. What had I said aloud?

"You said you were starting to lose hope," Edward replied answering the question I had posed in my mind.

"Hope!" I repeated in surprise, and a soft kick once again came in contact under my rib cage.

"That name has met with approval…but there seems to be the want for more. Anything else you would like to add?" Edward responded.

My mind swirled as I thought about girl names I had always loved in my life. Names that I felt were beautiful and timeless and only one came directly to mind. I looked up at Carlisle and he watched me with a smile that made my heart weak with love.

"You need to say it, out loud. I am the mind reader, Mother…your little one does not share that skill," Edward said with a jovial chuckle, his eyes glinting with emotion as the name crossed my mind.

"Elizabeth?" I inquired next, thinking of Edward's own mother as I said it. I saw his eyes soften for a moment as he smiled gently at me. I know that he could hear my reasoning.

"It is, after all, al lovely name," I said with a small smile of my own in return.

"Yes," Edward replied quietly. "Not only do I think it's wonderful, but your baby does as well."

"Elizabeth Hope Cullen," I said softly, my eyes gazing at my husband, wondering if he felt as awed as I did at hearing me say the possible name of our child with our family name included. His eye dilated and I saw his smile widen with pride. His approval was etched on every feature of his face.

"It seems that we have a winner," Edward said with a smile.

"Does that mean little Miss Elizabeth, you are a girl? My beautiful baby girl?" I asked tenderly reaching down to stroke the rotund curve of my body with tenderness.

"Our beautiful baby girl," Carlisle added quickly, leaning against me as he placed his hand against my back.

I gasped suddenly both at my miss-worded phrase, and at the intense pummeling I received from inside my body in response to that question.

"From your child's thoughts that would be a most definite yes," Edward exclaimed, smiling at me as he gave Carlisle a hearty clap on the shoulder.

"Our beautiful baby girl!" I affirmed, looking up at me darling husband.

"Elizabeth Hope…what a beautiful name," Edward added. "Congratulations to you both."

Knowing her name made it all the more real. As the sun set, the family gathered in the living room, abuzz with the news of our child's name. One more piece of the puzzle was now in place, the gender and name of our child making me feel even closer to her…if that were even possible.

We spent the evening going over plans for our return to the mainland, and Emmett and Rosalie even emerged to clean up and change their tattered clothing, their lust induced state frustrating Jasper to the point that I feared he would swim for the mainland.

I sat at the desk, busy scanning picture after picture of homes for sale from the northernmost part of the States through to Canada while Carlisle leaned over my shoulder, watching the screen intently as we poured through thousands of properties available for sale. Returning to Forks was out, considering there would be no explanation as to how I could have given birth to a child in such a short amount of time, and though I would miss Renesmee, there was simply no alternative but to relocate. Bella informed me that she had been in touch with my granddaughter and told her of the news, and Renesmee promised that her and Jake would visit us before her baby was born, had in turn offered to house sit for us, a suggestion to which we heartily agreed.

I was more than pleased that the entire family wanted to come with us to assist with raising our child, and I wanted to find a property that was isolated, but at the same time had all modern amenities required. Other accommodations, such as cottages would be a bonus so that everyone would have their space, but if that weren't available, we would soon construct them.

Alice gasped and Edward gave me a look of surprise as Tanya walked in from the pool house and stood before us, her frown and human-like foot shuffling telling me that she was somewhat embarrassed by whatever was on her mind.

"I know I actually haven't officially asked you both, and I know that it may be more than you can take on, but I was wondering…well if Miquel agrees…that we could come with you?" she asked with a desperate expression.

Carlisle turned to face Tanya, folding his arms. "And tell me, Tanya, what are your plans regarding your mate?" he asked in a gruff tone.

"Of course I want to change him," she whispered, clearing her throat. Carlisle hissed lowly in response, moving closer to me as he did. I had always known Carlisle to be protective, but it seemed as though my pregnancy had brought out that part of his nature in force.

"You do realize that we must focus our attentions on Elizabeth after she is born. I will not place our baby in danger by having an erratic newborn being around her," Carlisle said protectively, hovering over me as he raised his brow at Tanya.

"I understand completely, Carlisle," Tanya said, her stance one of a submissive animal.

"So what is your solution to keep her safe, then? Because I really don't wanna have to kick your ass if you can't control him, Tanya!" Emmett threatened with an angered expression.

"I was thinking that if he agrees, I could change Miquel after things settle with your baby, no matter how long it takes," she stated calmly, unexpectedly, and I now understood what had Alice and Edward so surprised. This behavior was so unlike her, and though I had heard some of the conversations that Bella had been conducting with Tanya, clearly I had not realized the impact that they would have.

"So, you would be willing to wait? No matter how long it takes?" I asked expectantly, stroking my abdomen. The baby gave me a swift kick, and I smiled.

"Even if he's old and wrinkly?" Alice chimed in, scrunching her nose at the images that were no doubt flickering through her head.

Edward chuckled and said knowingly, "Ah Tanya. You truly have found your mate." He sat on the edge of the couch and leant in to Bella, kissing her on the top of the head, whispering words of pride and love in her ear.

"Yes, Edward, I truly have, just as you did with Bella. I get it now, and old and wrinkly or not, he's it for me. I'm genuinely sorry I've been so selfish, but the thought of being without Miquel for one day, let alone the rest of my existence, has made me realize I need to think of the needs of him, and of course, all of you, if I want to make any of this work," she said apologetically, lowering her head and staring at the floor. "And I know it's a lot to ask considering your situation, but I just can't see things working without you being there," she added in a shaky voice.

Carlisle's eyes flickered toward Alice and Edward, who didn't seem to be perturbed by Tanya's request, before looking down toward me, his concerned eyes silently asking me what I wanted. As much as my priorities would always be first and foremost with my Elizabeth, I couldn't in all good conscience turn Tanya away in her time of need either. With this family, she had a built-in support system for Miquel's change…an expert in newborns in Jasper…someone who could see any troubles that lay ahead in Alice…and a friend in Bella who understood her situation and could offer her support.

"Tanya, we are still yet to find out where we are going, but as long as all agree, then yes you are more than welcome to come join us," I said softly with a smile and a slow nod.

"As long as you agree that the baby…or hopefully babies…are the priority," Rosalie huffed, glaring at Tanya suspiciously.

"Of course," Tanya agreed with a nod. "Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to select the perfect outfit to wear for when Miquel returns tomorrow."

"I'd be happy to help," Alice offered with a grin. Tanya nodded quickly and they both headed outside, Alice giggling as she took Tanya's hand in hers and dragged her to the pool house.

"It's a relief to see Alice playing Barbie dress-ups with someone else for a change," Bella said with a laugh as Edward squeezed her.

Rose and Emmett headed out for deeper waters once more, causing Jasper to breathe out a heavy sigh of relief as he added, "And I can't wait until those two stop with the anatomy lessons. They're killing me!"

We all burst out laughing, Edward conveying his sympathies as he explained, "And don't get me started on what they're thinking!"

"Well it seems that we will need to accommodate a few more now, so we'd best get back to our search," I said with a hint of impatience. Taking their cue, the rest of the family all departed to their rooms while Carlisle and sat at the desk for the rest of the evening, continuing our search for the perfect place to raise our baby. Finally, as dawn broke and I was getting ready to give up, Elizabeth began to kick up a storm while at the same time Carlisle drew in a gasp as my finger clicked on the fifty five thousand, six hundred and twentieth property.

"Stop!" Carlisle said excitedly as I removed my finger from the mouse button, my eyes widening at the picture before me, the baby rolling and squirming as I opened the virtual tour of the house.

"That's the one!" I squealed excitedly as I clicked on the picture of the most perfectly designed, fully furnished nursery I had ever seen.

**A/N: Show us the love with a click of the review button xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephenie M. **

**This story is a joint work between myself and Totteacher.**

**Isle of Enchantment**

Chapter 25

Esme's POV

"That one?" Rose chimed in from behind me. Her voice held a clear note of surprise. I was happy to note that she and Emmett seemed to be taking the property selection very seriously.

"Yes, that one…the nursery…just look at it! I don't even think I could have done a better job designing it," I explained. There was literally nothing I would change except possibly the furniture arrangement.

"Darling, please click on the photo link," I said, resting my head against Carlisle's shoulder as I sat back so we could peruse the pictures together.

"Ask, and ye shall receive," my husband replied as he clicked on the small selection of photo's available to be viewed by potential purchasers.

The house was a new build, set in the lush forests of Nova Scotia's waterfront. There were numerous private beaches included on the almost two hundred acres of land that were included with the property. It seemed that the land had been a private government sale, and the company that had purchased the land set about building the main house had run into financial difficulties before they were able to landscape the rest of the property.

It had been a business deal gone wrong, as they had tried to build too large, far too fast, and to attempt to recover the loss, the land was being sold at quite a hefty price…a price that would not even cause us to blink and eyelash.

There was only the one house, but plenty of land for more. Carlisle scrolled quickly through the pictures, warm fireplaces set against cozy earth tones, furniture that had been carefully selected to make the model home look cozy, yet regal. The over-all effect was wonderful. While I usually trended to choose older homes, wanting to renovate them to bring out the old charm of the property while updating the layout's of the home, this home was ready to move in, new from the ground up, and would only require a few special additions to make it vampire friendly.

Everyone came to get a look as we shuffled through the photos over and over again. Bella was happy that it seemed to be a very eco-friendly property, and Edward held her close, knowing how much she cared for everything in the environment.

Jasper thought it would be intriguing to live in a place so rich in naval history, making sure to inform Bella that Jane Austen's brother had been posted in the Provinces Capital at one time. The closest major city was Halifax, the city Jasper had been speaking about. It was about forty five minutes to drive there from the location of the house. It had a small fashion district, but Alice seemed content enough, knowing that she could still travel and order from her favorite designers.

The local fauna was over populated with white tailed deer, bear and coyotes. In fact it seemed to hold quite a large variety of animals from moose to various types of wildcats in high numbers. Hunting wise it seemed a wonderful spot, and for a newborn vampire it was far from the nearest human homes, surrounded by thick lush forests, oceans and highways all around.

Since space and food seemed to be well covered , ensuring that there would be more than enough space for each couple to build a home of some sort close enough to be near, and far enough to have privacy, it was time to see what the local area offered to the rest of us.

Carlisle discovered that the city had numerous hospitals and clinics, but was renowned for its children's hospital and the work done there. The hospital not only saw to the local children but children from outlying areas and other provinces as well. There were many schools and universities for the children to consider, though I hoped that Rosalie and Emmett would be too occupied to be attending school this time around.

Edward did not find any specific music programs that interested him, but through on line searching discovered that the province was heavily steeped in music and arts, leaving him with much to discover.

Tanya did not seem to care about where we chose, as long as there would be space for Miquel to hunt and learn control far from humans when the time for his transformation was complete. It was wonderful to see her so involved and to see her making choices on behalf of someone else for a change.

Rosalie and Emmett were indifferent, as long as there were bears to hunt, and cars to repair, they did not care. I did not miss the way Edward glanced at them as they did not speak, nor the gentle way Emmett stroked Rose's hand as she spoke, her voice strong and sure. When he looked away Edward gave me a sad smile and that let me know that Rose was indeed thinking that if they had no baby, nothing else really mattered anyhow. I knew that she was trying to be strong.

I turned my face back towards the monitor, trying hard not to be sad for her, or to feel guilty that I was getting what we both wanted. They only had one more day before the moon waned to conceive, and that meant we would have to destroy the fissure to make it so it would draw hoards of vampire intent on conceiving, and then get to our new home and settled before little Elizabeth arrived.

We were excited that it seemed to offer almost anything we could want, but knew we had to check the weather carefully before we made an offer on the house. Within ten minutes we knew that while the weather in Nova Scotia had many more sunny days than Washington, it still had far more overcast days than it did sun. And since we had chosen a house near the coast, there would be a great deal of fog, often allowing us cover on those days that were sunny, at least for the first part of the morning, before the sun burned it away.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Carlisle said as he moved the mouse over to the right to click on the realtors who it listed as contacts if a client was interested in purchasing the property.

"It sure does, Daddy," I said softly, kissing the lobe of his ear.

"Alright then, let's buy a house!"

Carlisle quickly jotted off an email, agreeing on the listed price, and offered to increase the offer if the furniture in the pictures was included. I smiled knowing that he wanted it perfect for me and the baby, while at the same time he didn't want me to do much.

The family began to excitedly discuss the possibility of moving to an area of Canada we had never experienced before. I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were casting sidelong glances at the doorway. They wanted to escape, I was sure of it. My suspicions were confirmed when finally Edward groaned loudly.

"Just go already! Go and please stop the slideshows of what you plan to do to each other!" he growled in an exasperated voice. Emmett grinned wickedly and with Rose grasping his hand firmly they got to their feet and began to make their way directly to the door.

Rose opened the door and started to pull Emmett outside, headed directly for the ocean, but Emmett placed a hand on the door frame and stopped to look back at us for a moment. His eyes alighted on Carlisle's.

"Dad, I would suggest if they accept the offer, that we contact some contractors to get started on building four smaller homes on the property…one for each couple perhaps? I am sure we could find some crews to work some serious over time if the price is right. It would be nice if we each had a place to call our own, even though the big house would be room enough for all of us. I am sure there is more than enough land to allow us all some privacy," Emmett said gently, as if not wanting to offend.

Carlisle nodded to our son as Rosalie finally tugged him through the door. Meanwhile Jasper grabbed his laptop, pulling it in front of him at the table while Alice moved to hover at his shoulder, and began to search up the information we would require to hire local contractors in the area, as well as to figure out what permits we might require to do the buildings.

As Jasper was searching, Alice began to try and convince Bella to allow her to take them on a shopping spree before the big move. Bella groaned and rolled her eyes, pulling Edward's lean arms around her shoulders and snuggling close to him, as if he was the only thing that could protect her from their energetic sibling.

As I watched our children with amusement, there was a small chime from the computer signaling that we had received an incoming email.

I turned and watched Carlisle click on the screen again, smiling with excitement.

The incoming email was from one of the agents, who happened to be online when we sent in our offer. Due to the high value of the property, they were allowed to contact the current owners at any hour of the day, but first they wanted us to be aware that there were building stipulations that had gone along with the sale from the government, that any subsequent owners would be subjected to as well. The land had been sold to her clients on the condition that it remains a green space. The area of the province that it was part of was known for its natural forests, and the fact that the property bordered on the ocean and on some areas that were considered fairly popular to tourists made it doubly important that any new owners did very little to change the natural lay of the land.

Carlisle laughed at the fact that the realtors email asked him if we had intentions to clear cut the forests or to build industrial buildings, as they could not sell the property to any one with those intents. We decided to send a politely worded email letting her know that we would happily sign papers with our lawyers, promising not to cause impact on the surrounding forests by building unnecessary structures. We followed that statement by explaining our intentions of finding a quiet home, far off the beaten path for us to live with our family.

Carlisle added an outline of what we intended to do, giving approximate sizes of the houses we wished to build at the location for our close knit family. Once we had answered every question the realtor had asked, we sent the message back to her and began our wait. After having found the information her desired Jasper and Alice decided to take the boat to the mainland, where they could have any papers we needed signed and witnessed if the sale was approved, that way they could have construction begun on the new houses at once.

Alice had a large smile on her face, but refused to tell us if she knew anything. Even Edward was not able to find out what she was up to as she recited the names of famous clothing designers from Fashion week in her head.

"I am not willing to listen to Alice spouting off any more impressions of Tim Gund saying 'Make it work,' in her head. Mother, you will have to wait for the realtor to find out if it is ours," he said with a shake of his head.

Edward and Bella slipped off, and soon even Tanya made her way out, asking us to let her know when we received a reply, and for the next half hour, time seemed to crawl by.

Finally with the chiming of our in box once more we got the news we wanted. Our specs were perfect, and our offer exactly what the seller was hoping for. The furniture was ours, and as soon as the money changed accounts and the papers were signed the property would be ours. With that wonderful news, Carlisle picked up the phone and called Jasper one his cell. With a few simple words, our life was changing once more.

"Everything's a go! Get it done, son."

**Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**We have just been informed that our little story has won a Hopeless Romantic Award for Best Baby Belly. This is the first award either of us have won, and on behalf of Totteacher and myself, I would like to thank whomever nominated our story. Please if you nominated us, I'd love to hear from you.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**This story is a joint work between myself and Totteacher.**

**Isle of Enchantment**

**Chapter 26**

**Esme's POV**

I lay on the bed, excited and anxious as Carlisle performed yet another of the hundreds of examinations already done, his fingers gently pressing against my now heavily pregnant stomach. Over the last few days, the baby had grown exponentially, and Carlisle had been watching me like a hawk, constantly measuring me, and persistently monitoring everything my body was doing. We had also been keeping tabs on the phases of the moon, and had calculated that it was due to be at its fullest within the next twenty four hours. With that information, Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared completely, constantly swimming in the fertile waters that had been the catalyst behind our lives changing forever.

I closed my eyes, smiling as thoughts of what occurred earlier that day.

Miquel had finished the gardens, and they looked spectacular, but we knew that time was drawing close to our time of departure and that he would have to make a decision as to what he now wanted. After Bella dragged Edward, Jasper and Alice to the beach for a walk and with Tanya's acquiescence, the three of us sat with him in the kitchen to discuss our plans.

"Thank you for all you have done for us…you and Kaure have made the gardens here nothing short of spectacular. Now, we need to discuss their maintenance, among other things with you, as we will be leaving soon," I said as I turned to face the young man and paid him, watching as he pocketed the wad of cash and swallowed nervously.

"Yes…I will be happy to keep them maintained after you leave," he said, his eyes darting toward Tanya before they returned to me, his voice tinged with disappointment. Tanya placed her hand in his, gently squeezing his fingers.

"Oh I think you misunderstand me, Miquel," I said softly, giving him a warm smile. "I would very much like it if you would arrange for someone else to help Kaure maintain this place once we leave."

"You don't wish me to work for you?" he asked in a tight voice.

"No," I said.

"But why? Was there something you were not satisfied with?" he answered, lowering his head, his body suddenly shaking.

Carlisle stood behind me, squeezing my shoulders, silently encouraging me to continue and put this boy out of his misery.

"Not at all, but the garden isn't the issue that we wish to discuss with you. What I want…what we all want…is to discuss you joining us. To talk about you becoming part of our family," I stated sincerely. Miquel's heart picked up its pace, and at the same time he began to blush and his body shifted on the stool where he sat. His lips curved into a smile, and his eyes danced between the three of us. His obvious excitement at the prospect of remaining with Tanya was barely able to be contained.

"Young man, we know the depth of feeling you have for Tanya…but I must ask you something. Is she the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Carlisle asked firmly.

"Yes," Miquel answered with conviction as Tanya leant in and placed her head on his shoulder. He kissed her brow reverently, closing his eyes as he breathed her in.

"Has Tanya explained that if you choose to be with her, you can never go back to your old life?" I queried, seeking confirmation that he knew exactly the impact his decision would have on his future.

"Yes. And as much as I will miss my family, my grandmother has always taught me to follow my heart," he said as Tanya nuzzled into his neck. "It's time I made a life for myself, and as much as I will miss them, living without my Tanya is not something I can consider now."

"How do you feel about the possibility that someday in the future, you would become like us?" Carlisle inquired, his expression stern as he tried to convey the gravity of his question.

"Tanya has explained that this would be a possibility. She has also told me that it would be forever when it happens, and as much as I'm scared of exactly what I would have to go through to be like you, I can honestly say that I could not be happier at the prospect of being with Tanya for the rest of my existence," Miquel answered calmly.

"Even if you must cut off all contact with humans, and tie yourself to a life of…of…" I said, trailing off as I stared at my husband. He nodded, telling me to go ahead and reveal our secret.

"Miquel, no matter what Kaure has told you, we are not demon. Having said that, we are not human either. We are immortal, and being such would eventually be what you would need to choose if you wished to remain with Tanya. We never grow old, and never die," I said, watching him, waiting for him to react, but he surprised me by remaining calm, so I pressed on. "We are vampire, and we live among humans under a constant barrage of desire for their blood."

Miquel's body tensed infinitesimally, but he stood his ground and his expression of conviction did not waver. "And yet you have not killed me, or taken my grandmother, and as far as I have seen you have such respect for human life. How is that possible if you must contend with such bloodlust?" he queried, frowning, his deep brown eyes curious and filled with intensity and curiosity.

"We live off the blood of animals instead of human blood," Carlisle said softly. Miquel nodded, but opened his mouth to speak before Carlisle added. "There are others, however, who do kill humans, but we choose to fight that desire and live off animal blood instead."

"Well that explains a lot of things," Miquel answered with a relieved smile.

"So, the prospect of drinking the blood of animals to survive does not concern you?" Carlisle asked.

"People eat animals ever day, so if the only difference is that I drink the blood of animals instead of eating their flesh, and that I also get to spend the rest of eternity with my Tanya, I willingly and knowingly accept your offer," he added, folding his arms, the level of his acceptance once again astounding us all.

"So…you're willing to sacrifice your old life…for a life with me?" Tanya pressed, biting her lip as she turned to face him.

"I am…and it is far from a sacrifice," Miquel confirmed, nodding his head as the baby gave me a quick kick.

"Sssh, baby," I soothed.

"You are ready to have your baby soon, yes?" Miquel stated with a smile as his eyes found my bulging form.

"Yes, she is," Carlisle confirmed. "And as you will appreciate, we cannot take her to hospital, so we plan on delivering her here. Now, considering the risks involved, we will need to ask you to return home until we come get you," Carlisle said. Tanya huffed in frustration but gave me a small nod in understanding.

"Besides, it will give you the chance to say goodbye to your family," Tanya added with a sad smile.

Miquel reached over and stroked her cheek with his fingers, giving her a reassuring smile. "They will understand, and even though grandmother may not agree with my decision, she knew the day would come where I would want to leave home and make my own way. As much as she may not understand the path I'm choosing, it is _my_ path, and I will tell her as much. I love you, my Tanya, with all my heart…and I'm never letting you go." With that, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, their bond obvious as they kissed sweetly.

"Well, you'd best be on your way then," I said as they released their kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Of course," Miquel agreed as he stood to his feet and took Tanya's hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

"And remember, you cannot reveal what we have told you to anyone," Carlisle warned. "There are those among our kind that would never allow us to keep our child if they discovered what has happened. This is the first time any our kind have been able to procreate in this manner…and we must protect our family. There are also others that may not allow you to live either, considering what we have revealed to you. Your silence is necessary to keep us all safe, you and your mate included."

"Your secret is safe with me," he said with sincerity. "I would never risk Tanya or any of you harm by revealing the truth."

"I believe you, son. Welcome to our family," Carlisle said. Tanya saw Miquel to the door and reluctantly bid him farewell, telling him she would see him again on the mainland within the week, all going well before heading back to the pool house, her happiness about a future with her mate written all over her face as she left.

"Where were you just then?" Carlisle asked as he continued with his examination.

"I was thinking about how happy Tanya is, now that Miquel has agreed to join our family," I answered with relief in my voice.

As I lay there and watched everything my husband did, I knew that the time was drawing close for all of us…I could sense it in the air. And as much as Alice's visions didn't show much of anything about our family's future except for the occasional vision of Tanya, I did not need a clairvoyant daughter or a mindreading son to know we were all on the precipice of a wonderful, life altering experience. The baby's movements had stilled somewhat since the morning, as if she was gathering the energy to prepare for her arrival. The softness in my skin had not spread further, to my relief, which gave me hope that I would remain immortal and return to my former self after the birth, not only able to watch Elizabeth grow and develop, but spend an eternity being a parent to her. It was the hope of this bright future, and the arrangements for the purchase of our new home that had kept my mood swings somewhat under control, and made our baby's name more than apt.

Our lives were full of hope for the future.

"As far as I can tell, she's in the head down position and is ready to deliver," Carlisle confirmed as he turned to put away the stethoscope.

The baby was ready to make her appearance.

Fear and doubt suddenly invaded my mind, as it had done many times since this had happened, but now that she was ready to arrive, the fear had increased tenfold. Carlisle frowned as he watched my smile disappear and the anxiety take hold.

"I'm scared, Carlisle," I said in a small voice as the memory of my frail son invaded my mind, along with thoughts of how baby Elizabeth would be delivered into my arms safely.

"I can understand your fear. All expectant mothers experience it," he admitted. "But as you know, I have prepared us for all scenarios and will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. You must try to focus on remaining calm, love."

He had arranged to have extra supplies of animal blood on hand as well as baby formula in case our little one decided she preferred the milk and blood mixture that I had found so appealing. After Miquel had left he had also moved one of the spare single beds from the pool house to our room to use for the delivery, and had brought out every conceivable instrument that might be used in a human delivery.

"Carlisle, how can you be sure those will work? Surely the sac will be impenetrable and if you tried to use them, the metal would snap," I said as I stared over toward the table that had a green sheet laid across it with a metal tray that contained a selection of scalpels, clamps, forceps and two large, steel hypodermic needles.

"I need to be prepared for every possible scenario, and though the embryonic sac appears to be hard, your skin is still very pliable. If I have to assist with delivering Elizabeth with my teeth, I would rather try to create a neater incision in your beautiful skin to reduce scarring and make it easier to repair the wound after, my darling," he whispered as he strode over to the table and picked up the needle.

"And what are those for?" I queried.

"I will fill this with my venom. It may be useless and unnecessary, but I would rather have everything at my disposal, just in case you require it."

I drew in a gasp, realising what Carlisle was preparing for…an uncertain future. As much as the scarring and repairing wounds after was something to consider, those needles symbolised something more. Yes, I was a strong vampire, but the baby was just as strong, if not stronger, and we had no idea how my body would cope with the delivery.

Or if I would survive at all.

We had not discussed my near human state, as the pregnancy had overridden any thought of my possible mortality. I knew in that moment that Carlisle had been protecting me from his own fear and doubt…from the possibility that I would not live to hold my daughter in my arms.

Or if I did, what state I would be in, or how long I would live afterward.

A bitter sadness coursed its way through me as I wondered if I would live to see my child born, or if indeed I did, if I would see her grow into a woman and make a life of her own.

Carlisle was treating me as though I was the finest of china.

He was treating me as though I was human.

Sensing my fraying emotions, Carlisle placed the syringe on the table and covered the instruments with the overhanging material. In the blink of an eye he was on our bed, encircling me in his arms.

"Never fear, my love. I am being overly cautious, and I am sure that you will deliver naturally and without complication," he said confidently as he brought my face to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I nuzzled closer, drawing in several deep breaths as I tried to absorb his strength, his unwavering conviction, as I closed my eyes and drifted, until the sun had set on yet another day.

Carlisle hadn't left my side all afternoon, and I was now at the stage where I wanted to turn the clock forward to the point where I had given birth and was holding my baby daughter in my arms. We spoke softly about our plans for the nursery and other buildings that we would need to construct, and my husband rained me with sweet kisses and words of comfort, telling me of his desire for me, even with my pregnant body, distended as it was. Of course we did not give in to our desires…agreeing that the risk to my fragile body was too great.

It wasn't long before the others returned, deciding to leave us be, as my mate and I lay together in each other's arms, the silver light of the moon bathing us in a colourless but nonetheless beautiful glow as it rose.

"I love you," I whispered as we lay together, our arms and legs tangled while we stared through our window at the moon, large and full. "And I hope Rosalie will be just as blessed as we have been," I added in a hopeful voice as I placed a tender kiss on my husband's lips, but as I did, I felt my body tense as the baby suddenly kicked harder than I'd ever felt before, right before I felt something deep inside me give way with a resounding snap.

"Esme?" Carlisle questioned as he sat up and examined my body. Just as he did, I heard a flurry of noises and voices as the family rushed to the door before bursting in.

"It's time!" Edward cried as a tearing sound then filled the room, and as my mind began to catch up with what my body was now experiencing, I let out a high pitched scream and lurched forward, gripping my stomach…the fear and immeasurable pain rendering me helpless as the realisation of what was to come hit me with immeasurable force….

**Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**This story is a joint work between myself and Totteacher.**

**Isle of Enchantment**

**Chapter 27**

Esme's POV

The pain that rippled through my body was unlike anything I had ever felt. Even the long dulled memories of my first delivery, and the crystal clear of my burning change did not compare...this was worse. I felt my flesh shiver and twist beneath my hands.

The whole house seemed to burst into action, Carlisle grabbing the stethoscope, Bella and Edward running to my side and Jasper trying to use his gift to help sway the pain away with feelings of calm. Bella reached my side at the same moment as Carlisle did, both of them escorting me to the bed that had been set up for my delivery.

My knees felt as if they might give out on me, and just when I thought I might fall to the floor, I felt Carlisle's firm arm ease around me to pull me to his side.

"I have you my love. Where does it hurt the most?" he asked gently.

"Everywhere!" I cried out, then knowing that he needed me to be more specific I whimpered, "Under my navel."

Carlisle nodded his head, his eyes looking me over carefully as he and Bella eased me back onto the soft covers of the bed. I felt as if I might cry. I wanted to meet our baby so badly, to hold her in my arms, but I was scared that something could go wrong. I knew that Carlisle was prepared, and the best doctor on the planet, but even he had never been through such a delivery before.

Again the pain crashed through in a wave, causing me to curl over my stomach reflexively. I cried out and turned looking to Edward.

"Is she alright?" I cried. Edward's face looked drawn for a moment as he focused.

"She seems a bit disoriented and a bit alarmed, but okay. She wants to hear your voice…it comforts her," he said gently.

His words struck a chord deep inside my heart, she wanted me to comfort her, even in my womb she sought out our connection, felt the love I had for her. I began to murmur softly.

"It's okay darling, mommy is here. Oh my little Beth…I can't wait to meet you, it won't be long now. Do you feel that? That is my body trying to help you get here, to my arms that are waiting to hold you safe and close," I whispered as I tenderly stroked my swollen belly.

I felt a painfully swift thump, but then the twisting stilled. Was she listening?

"That's right, love. Don't be scared. Daddy is here with me, and we both love you so much!" I continued, feeling wetness slide down my cheeks. I felt Carlisle's sure fingers stroke my cheek, and I heard his sudden intake of breath.

I glanced up at him, and saw him looking at his fingers. The tips seemed to be covered in a clear fluid.

"What is…?"

"Tears…" he replied. "Esme, you're crying!" he said as his eyes gazed at me.

"Tears of joy," I told him, though I was shocked. Vampires were unable to cry, and was I a full vampire!

"Our little Beth is ready to greet the world," I told him, trying to get him to focus on her instead of me, for if anything happened to me, she would need him. Another pain shivered through, and though it hurt, it was not followed by the twisting from my belly as it had been.

"She wants to meet you," Edward said with an excited smile. "She wants to meet everyone," he added, his smile widening further.

"Patience, my love," I said soothingly to my belly as my body curled forward over it protectively. I felt discomfort between my legs, and the urge to move. I was not comfortable. I pushed up with my arms, trying to get comfortable enough to deal with the next wave of pain. As I righted my swollen body, I felt a rush of fluid beneath me.

My mouth fell open in alarm.

"Carlisle!" I gasped.

"Your water broke, love. Everything is as it should be," Carlisle said as he helped adjust the bed, allowing me to sit up. He covered my lower body with a blanket, to allow me some modesty, but it needed to be brushed aside to allow him to keep watch on the baby's progress.

"I think I know why the first pain hurt so intensely, love," Carlisle said as he checked on my progress. I looked up to meet his gaze from between my thighs. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"You are fully dilated, and fully effaced. It appears that Beth is ready to meet the world even sooner than we thought," he said with a smile.

The door burst opened suddenly, revealing a very wet Rose, and an equally drenched Emmett, followed by Alice, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Did we miss it?" Rose asked, her eyes darting around the room before they stopped, settling on my still swollen belly.

"Alice you said the baby was almost out!" Rose groused sullenly.

"It is!" Carlisle added. "Your mother is ready to start pushing, and it seems your sister is as impatient as you are!" Carlisle said, smiling, causing the rest of the room to chuckle at his words.

I felt another wave of pain, and I couldn't help the moan that slipped past my lips.

"Huuhhnn..."

"That's right now, darling, bear down. As long as the pain lasts you must push, but breathe through it," Carlisle encouraged.

I tried to breathe, but all I managed we gasping breaths as my body tried to ease my miracle child into the world.

"It burns!" I cried as I felt a huge amount of pressure in my abdomen while my cheeks puffed in and out with air.

"Keep going, Esme!" Carlisle commanded as Alice and Bella grasped my shoulder and propped me up while I instinctively held my breath and willed my body to comply.

"Arrghh!" I cried as the pain peaked and then subsided. I let out a huge gush of air and fell back on the bed, feeling thoroughly spent.

"I can see the head," Carlisle said as he stared up at me excitedly, but with a concerned look on his face as he took in my state. "Now love, I know this is difficult, but I think that with one more good push, Beth will be delivered…so when the pain returns I want you to bear down again."

I felt weak, so very incapacitated as if the baby was sapping me of all my energy. "Carlisle, I don't think I can…and the pain!"

"Jasper can only do so much…and we need you to feel the pain so you know when to push, love," Carlisle explained as he placed the stethoscope against my abdomen and listened before crouching down between my legs once more.

"Let me see what I can do to help," Jasper said softly as he immediately stood next to Alice and touched my arm. He closed his eyes and he furrowed his brow and as soon as he did, a jolt of energy rocketed its way through my body. Along with the waves of calm that already washed through me, I finally felt as though I could continue.

Rosalie was suddenly standing next to Bella and took my hand in hers. "We're all here, Esme," she cooed. "And we'll help you get through this."

Another tear fell and I squeezed Rosalie's hand. "Thank you all for being a part of my life," I said as I scanned the room and caught the gaze of each one of my family. "I love you," I whispered as the pain returned with a vengeance, the contraction even more intense than the last.

"Ohhhh!" I cried as I let go of Rosalie's hand and gripped the sheets, ripping them to shreds.

Carlisle looked at me with a determined expression on his face and said, "Alright, my love, it's time for you to push, and I want you to give it everything. Don't stop until she's free, okay?"

"It hurts!" I gritted out, the pain so severe that it felt as though my spine was about to be torn from my body.

"You can do this, Esme. I know it's hard, believe me I know, but if you can give me just one more push, your beautiful baby girl will be here," Bella said encouragingly, her words willing me into action. If anyone had any inkling of what I was enduring, Bella did…and she endured so much more as a human than I could ever imagine as a vampire.

I nodded, inhaling through my nose and out of my mouth as I focused on my breathing, closed my eyes and whispered with newfound determination, "Let's do this." Jasper released me and stood next to Emmett and Edward, while Alice and Bella helped me sit up once again.

The pain tore through me as I held my breath and bore down, using all my will and strength to push her free from me.

"That's it, love!" Carlisle said as he stared between my legs with incredulous eyes. "The head's out…keep pushing!"

Tears began rolling down my cheeks as the burning pain continued, and from my stomach to my spine it felt as if a vice had been clamped around me. "Esme, please, just one more push, love," Carlisle begged as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Mmmmnhhh!" I cried, my entire body shaking as I felt her tiny form slip from me and into Carlisle's waiting arms.

My body fell back onto the pillow, and this time, I felt tired, but overjoyed. I watched as Carlisle laid her carefully across my belly. He then proceeded to examine the cord and bit through it, its strength obviously too great for any instrument to sever. Carlisle stood to his feet and Edward handed him a towel before he even had to ask.

"My baby!" I cried, holding her to my breast, her body covered with dark blood, tears streaming down my face as Carlisle examined her and cleaned her up. A combination of pride and concern crossed his features as he watched and waited, and she finally took in a breath and let out a tiny squeak.

"As far as I can tell, she's just fine," he said as I smiled through my tears, staring in wonder at our daughter.

Alice squealed in delight before she moved from my side and disappeared only to reappear seconds later, holding a deep crimson blanket with intricately woven bright yellow and orange flowers and green ferns. "I bought this at a local market on my trip to the mainland," she said with a smile as Carlisle laid her on the blanket.

I studied her, committing every detail to my memory from her curly, caramel locks to her mesmerizing butterscotch eyes, her perfect, alabaster skin and rosebud lips.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered reverently, unable to tear my eyes away from her, my body shaking as I wept.

My sobs rang around the room as the family watched in awe, gathering around the bed, each mate embracing the other as I held our little miracle securely in my arms.

Not a sound came from our daughter as Carlisle lay on the bed and cocooned us in his arms, and blinking back tears that would never come, he whispered, "Welcome to the world, Elizabeth Hope Cullen."

**Thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**This story is a joint work between myself and Totteacher. It's also been nominated for several Tomato Soup Awards. We'd love if you would head on over and give us a vote! The link is on my profile.**

**Isle of Enchantment**

**Chapter 28**

**Esme's POV**

My human memories of this experience did not do it justice. The overwhelming joy and simultaneous fear coursed through my body at the sight of this little miracle. Joy for her very existence, she was perfect from each dimpled finger, to the soft caramel tinted locks that curled against her forehead. Fear for everything she would face in her life. Would she be safe, would we spend our lives running to ensure she was?

It didn't matter. I would run for eternity to keep her safe. Damn the Volturi and anyone else that might even dare to cause her harm. They would have me to deal with, and though I was not gifted, I was a mother, and hell hath no fury like an angry mother.

As I watch her, Beth scrunched up her eyes, and her face distorted in displeasure.

"Um…Mom…" Bella said with a small smile. "I think she is hungry."

I smiled back, unsure what exactly to offer the baby. Alice must have foreseen my indecision as she appeared with a very familiar looking metallic sippy cup in hand.

"Is that..." Bella began with a reminiscent smile.

"Renesmee's cup?" Alice confirmed as she handed it to me. "Warmed blood with a touch of milk…just what every baby wants," Alice giggled. "At least the babies in our house…well I guess Jake and Nessie's baby won't need a cup like this," she added with a shrug.

I took the cup with the small spout and shifted my little Beth onto her back, her face now in a full on pout. Her eyes still clenched in her irritated state.

"She says now, please!" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Oh!" I moved to action, placing it to her lips. The moment she felt the cool of the metal, her mouth opened wide, revealing a two rows of white teeth, gleaming with venom and noticeably sharp to our eyes.

Her mouth clamped down on the spout fiercely, and we could hear her teeth scrape the surface, and her mouth began to move furiously, working to draw the nourishing liquid into her mouth. As her throat moved and swallowed her first mouthful, her eyes flew open, wide and wondrous, observing my face as I held her.

"We have waited our whole lives to meet you," I told her softly, glancing at Carlisle. I felt the tears gather in my eyes, but they did not fall.

Beth's eyes followed my gaze and she looked at Carlisle from where she lay. Unlike a human newborn she was very bright and alert. Her gaze bespoke wisdom. She reminded me of my precious granddaughter. I held her snugly to me and nuzzled her as she drank and gazed at her father. My touch drew her attention and she reached up the hand that was not intently clutching her cup and she touched my face, her chubby fingers spread out. I saw her lips curve upwards as she continued to swallow rapidly.

"You recognize her, don't you little one?" Edward asked gently as he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, drawing her to his side. Little Beth smiled wider at his question.

"Oh, pardon me for my mistake. You recognize both of them," Edward said with a chuckle. "You're such a smart little girl to know who your Mommy and Daddy are."

"May I see her for a moment, love? I want to say hello before I finish taking care of everything we have to do here," Carlisle asked, holding his hands out to receive her.

This was his first and only child, and I handed her over easily knowing that he would love her and protect her as ferociously as I would. The look of utter adoration that passed over his face as he held her as an image I would never forget, and I happily seared it into my perfect memory. His pressing his lips to her brow as she tried to grasp at his chin.

He held her in a tight embrace for a few seconds, humming softly, and murmuring how much he loved her, and telling her how she was the most amazing, precious gift he had ever been given, next to her Mommy of course. His words made me weep internally.

He seemed reluctant to hand her off, but did so a moment later, stating that he had to see to the patient before her spent the rest of the day with his favorite newborn daughter, which brought smiles from our other three daughters. Already he was careful not to make them feel left out.

After a quick glance around the room, he moved over to Bella and asked her if she would hold Beth. Bella gazed at him speechless to be offered the first opportunity to hold her.

"I think you missed out on holding the last newborn in our family, so it is only fitting you have the chance to do so now," Carlisle said with a smile. I could see from the look on Edward's face that he still felt guilt for the circumstances surrounding the birth of their own precious baby girl, but Bella knew he had had no choice, and from it they had gained eternity together.

Bella received Beth with an exuberant smile, and Carlisle came back to my side.

"Alright now, darling. We have to be sure that you pass the placenta," he explained as her began to gently probe my abdomen. As he hand skimmed across my skin his brow furrowed slightly.

"What is it?" I asked trying to be discreet so our children would not notice, but they did anyhow.

"Not wrong, per say…" he explained, "Just nothing like I have ever seen. Your skin is already shrinking back, and hardening. We should deliver the placenta now before I am not able to," he said as he moved between my legs, and inspected me closely.

"As I suspected, your cervix is already reversing. Let us do this, my dear." He moved forward and explained that he was going to apply pressure on my uterus from above and when he did he wanted me to push, that combined with him working from below should remove the placenta easily.

I prepared myself, feeling the intensity of his push and the tugging sensation of him working below. I bore down and felt a sigh of relief slip from both of us when it slid easily from my body. Carlisle placed it carefully into a stainless steel dish, and without a word I knew his inner scientist was at work with plans to try and learn what he could from it. He smiled at me sheepishly, and after cleaning me up, and checking me once more, he informed me that I should be up and about by the end of the day.

Beth continued to feed ravenously for the remainder of the day…every hour or so demanding with a small hiss or growl, her eyes darkening with such rapidity, it had me concerned, and as the family left the three of us to become acquainted, Carlisle measured her as I gave her more to eat.

"She's already grown so much since she was delivered," he said in awe. "If I am not mistaken, she is growing even more rapidly that Renesmee did when she was born," he added.

I was startled…did that mean I would have even less time than Bella had had to enjoy her being young? I thought for a moment and realized that although it would be sad to have her grow so swiftly, the fact that her growth would be so obvious should another vampire ever see her would be to our advantage. There was less chance that she would be mistaken for an immortal child…even if she technically was.

"Does that mean-?" I began to ask, but saw my husband shake his head in response before I had finished asking.

"It means nothing, yet!" he responded with a grin at me before he turned back to gaze at our child. "Though it does perhaps explain why she is always so hungry!" he said in a sing song voice as he made a face at our daughter that caused her to gurgle as she watched him while she drank, her small, delicate mouth clamped ferociously around the spout of her cup.

"As for the rest, darling, only time will tell," Carlisle added and he leaned forward to kiss my brow before resting his cheek against mine, joining me in gazing at our little blessing.

He sat with her as she ate, and subsequently slept. The pattern repeated as the day progressed. It was punctuated by changes at more songs and her father taking his own opportunities to cuddle her.

As the sun waned, and the colors of the tropical sunset poured through the window until the last of the sun had slipped over the horizon, leaving the world bathed in inky darkness. I could not help thinking of my sad, longing daughter, Rosalie. The sun was gone now, taking it powers with it until the next phase, a phase that would no longer affect a vampire body the same way after Jasper, Emmett Edward and Carlisle set the plans into place to detonate underwater the next day, closing the vents that released the copious amounts of whatever it was that allowed the water to alter our frozen forms.

After studying the boys had even come up with a way to work with the seasonal underwater currents, to allow enough of the vented water to escape that the human population should still be able to have their miracles after we had left, but closing it off so that there would never again be enough of the potent magic to alter another vampire.

Rosalie…would she get her miracle as well? My heart felt so much for her, from one tormented woman to another, I had at least been able to carry a child beneath my heart, she had never had the chance, and perhaps now, she never would.

Hours later when darkness began to turn once more to the vibrant tones of dawn, I heard her and Emmett enter the house. His whispered words of love tore at my heart, all they could do now was wait to see if her body followed the same patterns as my body had. I heard only the faintest whispers of their conversation, as they discreet, but even then some phrases slipped through, and hearing my son tell his wife how much he loved her, even if she could not give him a child was heart rending. I closed my eyes and silently prayed for them, and the hopeful success of their effort.

I turned as Carlisle eased away from our sleeping daughter, knowing, without words that he and our sons had work that had to be done. I held his hand in mine for an extra moment as I gave thanks for everything we had. Then with a squeeze of my fingers, and a kiss for Beth on the forehead, and me on the lips, he said a soft farewell as he moved from our room to meet up with our sons to set our future into motion…

**A/N: Don't forget to leave your thoughts...and head on over and vote :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**This story is a joint work between myself and Totteacher. Well, this is it. The final chapter...but wait! There's one huuuuuge Epi to follow...which is the size of 4 normal chapters. So sit back, relax and read on...**

**Isle of Enchantment**

**Chapter 29**

Esme's POV

As the evening closed in and I held Beth in my arms after feeding her, whispering words of comfort, telling her about how excited I was to take her home with me, a small knock came at the door. After booking our flights, Bella, Tanya and Alice began packing in preparation for our long trip ahead, and through all the chaos that had ensued since the birth, I was pleased to finally get Rosalie somewhat alone.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie asked as she poked her head around the door.

"Of course," I said with a sad smile, taking in her expression. "Come, sit with me." I placed Beth's cup on the nightstand and patted Carlisle's side of the bed. Without taking her eyes off my daughter, Rosalie climbed onto the bed and sat up next to me, leaning her back against the headboard.

"May I?" she asked, her expression a mixture of longing and happiness as she stared at my baby girl.

Silently, I handed her my pride and joy and as she held Beth, she smiled at me warmly before fixing her gaze on Beth. Beth reached up and touched Rosalie's jaw, her tiny, chubby fingers exploring, discovering. Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment as she held her, and I knew right away what she was feeling.

"Well, we've tried all we can. I guess it's a matter of waiting now," Rosalie sighed, opening her suddenly blinking eyes to take in the bundle of joy she held in her arms.

"Rosalie, I know how you long for a child, but just know that whatever fate decides for you and Emmett, you'll always be a wonderful sister to Beth."

"You of all people know it's not the same, but thank you," she sniffed.

"You're welcome," I whispered.

Beth let out a soft coo as she stared intently into Rose's eyes. Rose gave her a soft smile and pressed her tiny hand against her lips, kissing the ends of her delicate fingers.

"She feels so soft," Rosalie said.

"Yes, and I imagine her skin will remain as pliable as this until she grows."

"And her heart…oh and her smell!" Rosalie brought Beth closer, cuddling her to her chest, kissing her on the forehead as her heart beat ever so slowly, its rate sure and true. She smelled of a combination of lilac and something else entirely different…and very addictive. I equated it to that of what a newborn human baby smelled like, but it was far more potent than anything my faded memories could conjure, and though Nessie's scent was wonderful, Beth's smell was far stronger, more concentrated. Uniquely her.

Alice, Tanya and Bella were standing at the door, smiling sadly as Rose held my beautiful girl. "We've secured a flight for two a.m., so when the men return we'll have to get the rest of your room packed, so you'll have time to hunt before we leave," Alice said.

"Yes, you need to eat, and I don't think that formula will be enough any longer," Bella suggested as she stared at Beth's cup and smiled.

I had to admit, since Beth had been born, the desire to drink Carlisle's formula had become far less intense, and now my body had returned to its former state, I knew I had to feed as I once did.

"I'm going to miss it here…" I sighed, not wanting to go, but at the same time looking forward to what lay ahead. I would forever associate this place with magic…with dreams coming true, but knew that we had to leave for the sake and safety of all concerned. As hard as it would be to say goodbye to this place, we needed to move on to the next exciting phase of our lives and integrate our family into the human world once more…a world where our baby can grow up in a loving, safe environment, and hopefully someday become part of that world as well.

Throughout the day, plans had formed in my mind and solidified. On our arrival at our new home, Carlisle could study the samples he had taken in a well equipped laboratory, something I had in mind for one of the larger rooms. After I was happy with the nursery, designing that laboratory would be the next thing to be taken care of along with the accommodations for the rest of the family. Of course, I also hoped that we would be requiring another nursery for Rosalie's child as part of those plans.

I could only pray that her heartfelt wish, her one desire would come true.

"Me too," Tanya said wistfully as she stared at Beth with a sense of curiosity.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

Tanya studied Rose as she held Beth, and shook her head. "What, do you want me to be torn apart by Rosalie? No thank you, I'm good," she answered with a smile.

Well some things never change. She may have found her mate, but still didn't have much of a maternal instinct.

Rosalie chose to ignore Tanya's comment, and said, "How about you, Alice?"

Alice smiled and nodded and sat on the end of the bed, giggling as she took Beth in her arms. "I can't wait to go baby clothes shopping for you!" she said excitedly, her tinkling voice filling the room with such love and warmth.

Beth made the most beautiful gurgling noise, her lips moving as if she was trying to communicate with Alice, and if Nessie was any indication, I knew it would not be long before we wouldn't have to rely on Edward to be our only means of communication with her.

"Oh, she just said she can't wait!" Alice laughed before Bella sat down next to her.

Alice slid Beth into Bella's waiting arms, and said as she stared at my baby, "Esme, I'm so proud of you. You did it!"

"She truly is a miracle," I whispered, watching as Bella drew strength from the tiny one in her arms before she kissed her and returned her to me. As soon as I held her, I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding, my entire body relaxing as she nuzzled into me. "And for all our blessings that we've had, I know one thing. This island is truly enchanted," I added.

"I hope it's just as enchanted for me, too," Rosalie said, as I rocked a content Beth in my arms, her eyes looking into mine intently as a small smile graced her lips.

"With this little one as proof, I don't doubt it," I said, smiling at my little miracle in return.

Rose smiled wistfully at us as I got up, still holding Beth. There was much to be done, and I refused not to be a part of the organization.

The day flew by as we packed up our clothes and played with Beth. Every so often we would hear a muffled thunder in the background which was, presumably, the men setting off the explosive charges they had organized.

It was not long before they returned wet, but exuberant at the results of their planning.

"All's well that ends well," Jasper commented, smiling at his wife.

"It is all in the planning," my darling husband commented as our sons plodded through the house heading towards their rooms to get clean and dry. Our daughters watched them go, each face filled with different emotions. Alice was smiling; ready to face whatever was coming. Rose was silent and sullen, and Bella was quiet and introspective, her emotions balancing out the other two.

"Why don't we go and convince our men to get moving?" I prodded, my daughters rising to their feet, understanding my desire to get to our new home. As they moved on, some more reluctantly than others, I slipped off of the bed, and got to my feet lightly. Beth's eyes trailed back to where her cup had been set on the side table and her hand reached out, clearly emphasizing what she wanted.

"Do you want your cup?" I asked, leaning down to nuzzle slightly into her soft cheek as I started to walk over to retrieve it, but before I got partway there it somehow slipped off of the table and onto the floor, spilling its contents onto the light hardwood.

Beth began to pout, her small lips drawing downward as she clenched her fingers into small fists. Her entire being radiated unhappiness.

"Don't fret, love. I will get you a fresh cup, straight away," I soothed her.

I quickly picked up the cup, and headed towards the kitchen in order to get her what I had promised. As I cleaned and prepared her cup again, Carlisle came into the kitchen and I handed him our little angel, who was now happily smiling once again as she drank ravenously from her cup.

Carlisle happy took our daughter into his arms, delighting in some close time with her and she drank and watched him intently. Smiling at the beautiful image they provided, I quickly turned to grab supplies to clean the mess in the bedroom before it managed to sink into the floorboards. Carlisle noted my movements and asked what I was doing.

"Just cleaning up a bit of blood, Beth's cup fell off of the table," I explained quickly as I made quick work of the spill and disposed of the soiled towels.

He raised an eyebrow as I reentered the room.

"Aside from the bloody mess," he said with a chuckle as he looked at our daughter who smiled back at him, "Are you all packed and ready to go? Miquel will be arriving soon." I glanced around and nodded, there was not much to take, just things to set into place so we left what seemed like the proper amount of mess, and garbage for Kaure and her husband to dispose of.

We had made sure to leave a few dishes in the sink, being sure to make them seem dirty. Bella had had the foresight to actually put food on the plates then scrape them so they appeared properly used. She also made sure to open cans and other pantry items, being sure to dispose of the food down the garbage disposal.

One pair at a time our children came into the kitchen to let us know that they were indeed ready to move on, except Emmett and Rose, they came into the kitchen silently, their faces filled with so many emotions that it was almost impossible to gaze on them without feeling their pain as your own.

"That's it then?" my husband confirmed by glancing around the room. A quick nod from each was the only confirmation we needed. We set to work preparing the things that Beth would need, being careful not to pack too much blood least it spoil. Fresh blood was easily accessible, and it would be no problem to make sure that the authorities did not notice a thing with Edward keeping a mental watch on them, and us being able to move too fast for the human eye to see if we had no choice.

We had arranged a series of private flights to take us to our new home. We were planning carefully as we did not wish to find out what might happen with a newborn child vampire on a plane full of passengers. Beth had yet to spend any real time with humans, and though she had seemed fine with Miquel's scent, even that meeting might be a bit more trying than we were prepared for.

As we closed down the light's Edward stopped and turned towards Beth, his brow furrowing in concentration as he listened to something we could not hear.

"Beth is excited…" he said with a small smile, but then his brow furrowed even more as he looked at me in a bit of confusion. "She also says that she will try to be more careful not to drop her cup on the floor?" he added, looking at me.

"Dropping her cup?" I inquired.

"She says that she dropped her cup and that you cleaned it up for her…" he said, trailing off as if he suddenly wondered if he was hearing wrong based on my reactions.

"The cup fell, but it wasn't her fault," I said with a shake of my head.

"It was," Edward said with a grin, "if she tried to float it…"

**A/N: Well folks this is the end of the story, but with an epilogue to come. Thank you so much for your reviews…we really do appreciate them. Thank you also to those who nominated this story for several awards. We are truly humbled. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**This story is a joint work between myself and Totteacher. It is the winner of the best baby belly award!**

**Well, this is the final chapter, which is also the longest of the story! We've loved bringing you this story, and thank you to all who have supported it.**

**Isle of Enchantment**

**Epilogue**

**Esme's POV**

Even having seen the pictures of our property, and having traversed the world, I was not prepared for the vision that greeted my eyes as our small plane circled low over the area. Giant waves crashed over large boulders, disturbing flocks of seagulls, causing them to rise into the air as they shrieked in annoyance.

The spray of ocean water was white and foamy as it collided with the ancient stones of the shore. It rough water surging over and over against the rugged stones as if seeking to reach into the sky.

A large white lighthouse stood out among the dark grey rocks, it was wind worn, but still straight and strong against the grey skies and the wind's powerful gusts. As we circled briefly over the land, staying close to the water, I saw cars and busses parked nearby a large building, and noted the people recklessly scampering over the rocks, clearly ignoring signs that warned them against the dangers of being careless on the slippery stones. I could not help but roll my eyes as we pulled away, wondering why humans so readily risked their lives pointlessly.

Careless humans aside, I turned towards the window and held Beth up so she could look out at the land, and see her first glimpse of our new home. As we flew by the agitated waters became calmer, and the larger stones gave way to pebbled beaches, and sandy inlets. It was beautiful beyond words.

As we continued down the coastline I looked out of the windows noticing the lush growth of the forests, intermittently interrupted by luxurious homes. Even from my high up place I could see the odd deer racing into the undergrowth, confirming that the area was heavily populated with the appropriate wildlife to feed our growing family.

"Did you see that?" I heard Emmett ask excitedly and I turned my head towards him. He sat on the opposite side of the plane, his window facing out to what seemed to be endless shimmering water. Curious eyes raised toward him, and the only face that did not seem to be curious about his response was Edward.

"A whale…it jumped right out of the water…I have never seen one before!" he added, his voice awed.

"The information I read over said that the ocean wildlife is very varied here. There are whales, sharks, seals and even some types of sea turtles," Jasper responded, his face reflecting the excitement of those surrounding him.

"Come sit with me Rosie, maybe we will see another one!" Emmett said excitedly. Rose slipped over to his side, and he gently swept her into his lap. Their heads were so close together, that they touched as they looked out the window studying the ocean together.

The trip had been a long one, requiring numerous stops and starts along the way. The fact that we were using a smaller plane meant more refueling, and that meant a longer wait to arrive at our new home. Beth had surprised us all, travelling like a seasoned professional. The only issue that had popped up on the trip was that our daughter obviously had a gift and was trying to use it. She seemed able to levitate things at her will, and though she had not learned to master her gift, she tried it out constantly.

It had been funny when she lifted Alice's sunglasses off of her head, and even humorous when she had accidentally dropped them in Carlisle's lap. It had not been nearly so funny when she had tried to use her ability to open the door to the cockpit. I quietly had to scold her, reminding her that our powers were not something we could use around humans…humans like the one who was currently flying the plane.

Her little chin had wavered but she did not cry. Edward informed us that she was only sad that she had upset me, causing me to kiss her rounded face over and over again, and tell her how wonderful she was. I ensured her that I was not upset, but reminded her that we should save her special game for when we got to our new home.

Tanya and Miquel had been silent during most of the trip. They sat quietly together, watching one another, each entranced by the other. Their hands were clasped together as tightly as I was sure Miquel was able, though I knew it was barely a slight grip for Tanya. I knew that they must have had many anxious thoughts and questions filling their minds, but I chose not to interrupt their privacy.

After what seemed endless hours, we finally landed and were on our way home, Bella and Edward particularly excited by the prospect, considering who would be visiting us in a matter of days.

~~IOE~~

Settling into the new house went very smoothly, the new houses were under construction. Each house was close by enough to visit easily, but far enough apart to grant privacy to each individual couple. I had been happily explaining to Beth that we were expecting special company, and she was in very high spirits. When we heard the car come down the immensely long driveway, everyone rushed outside to greet our visitors.

"Grandma!" Nessie shouted, her stomach showing now as she rushed right over to me, her excitement positively contagious as a smiling Jake followed behind, his hand clasping hers as Bella, Edward and I greeted them on the front porch. We had called them to inform them of Miquel's arrival, and with that news, and the possible news of Rose's impending pregnancy, Jacob and Nessie decided to come visit before she was too far along to travel.

Renesmee pulled her parents in for a hug, and it was such a joy to see them together once more. "How have you been, sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"Sick as a dog. Pun intended," she responded with a hearty laugh.

"She's been dying to tell that joke ever since she thought it up on the plane ride here," Jake interjected with an eye roll.

"Really though, I've been fine. No sign of sickness, and I actually feel pretty good," she assured me, her expression turning serious.

"Good to hear. Now come on, let's get you inside so you can meet the rest of the family," I said as I opened the door.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Carlisle greeted with a smile as he held baby Beth in his arms.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Renesmee cried, blinking back tears as she kissed her grandfather.

"Yes, she is," Jake admitted with a grin, staring in wonder at our beautiful girl.

"Let's go sit. The others are in the dining room and we have much to discuss," Carlisle said as he led the way. We all headed through the atrium style foyer and down the hall toward the formal dining room.

Greetings and hugs were exchanged between Jake, Renesmee and the rest of the family, and as she spotted Miquel, she immediately made a beeline for him.

"Hello Miquel, I'm Nessie. So you're the human that finally turned old Tanya's head, eh?" she enquired with a chuckle as she shook his hand.

"Yes, I am," Miquel answered with pride, wrapping his arm around Tanya's shoulder. "Nice to meet you…and congratulations," he said with a nod and a warm smile before turning toward Jake. "I gather you are the dog that Rosalie spoke of?" he asked innocently as he shook Jake's hand, his eyes widening for a moment as he undoubtedly felt shocked by the difference in temperature of his skin.

Rosalie burst into a fit of laughter. During the drive home, and to distract herself, she used the time to brief Miquel on Jacob and the wolves, including the affectionate name she had for Jake. Considering everything that he'd been expected to absorb, Miquel was amazingly accepting of the entire situation, and I welcomed Rose's happier disposition even thought it was at Jake's expense. Her mood had become unusually lighter over these past few days, and though I did not dare voice my thoughts, I prayed it had something to do with a possible pregnancy. Carlisle had asked if she had any other physical symptoms and insisted on examining her, but she assured him that she was fine, and told him if anything changed she would let him know. Even Edward could not make out her thoughts as she retreated into herself somewhat, her outward demeanor seemingly shielding what I knew she felt inside.

Jacob scowled at Rose before letting out a small grunt.

"Yes, I guess I am. Nice to finally have another human join this crazy family. Since Bella, well there's been no one else who doesn't stink around here," Jake said, directing a scowl toward Rosalie.

"Dude, don't even go there," Emmett said, smiling while holding his nose.

"Anyway, the pack needs to know. When do you intend to change him?" Jake questioned Tanya.

"Not until he's been prepared and the rest of the family is ready," Tanya replied, her voice brimming with conviction.

"Good to know," Jake said as he turned toward me and Beth, smiling as he placed his finger in Beth's tiny hand. She wrinkled her nose but clasped it nonetheless, her response causing Rose to snort. "Trust this family to get around the whole 'no biting a human to create a vampire' part of the treaty," he said, pouting sweetly as he stared in wonder at my daughter.

"How did the pack take the news?" Carlisle asked, the conversation suddenly turning serious, while Edward appeared to be searching Jake's mind.

"Edward, that just never gets old. Now get out of my head, will ya?" Jake admonished, eliciting a laugh from Edward.

"Well they're not exactly jazzed about it, but considering Nessie's expecting a child that's also part vampire…well there's not much they can really say without offending me. They're pleased that you've chosen to isolate yourselves until we know what sort of control little Beth has, but they were actually more concerned about any others finding out about it. We don't exactly want baby leeches popping up everywhere."

"Already taken care of," Carlisle assured in a calm voice. "There won't be any more vampire pregnancies occurring, I can assure you."

Rosalie let out a small growl in response, and Carlisle stared at her apologetically.

"Good to hear," Jake said with a relieved expression, his worried eyes darting toward Rosalie. "Oh don't tell me you're…" Emmett's eyes widened and he shook his head, silently willing Jake to let the matter drop.

My granddaughter picked up on the tension right away, and Jasper as ever helped things along as well.

"Enough shop talk. Now that you've had Beth and moved here, how are you going to be my doctor?" Renesmee asked as she turned toward Carlisle.

"I will fly down as often as I can until your due date," Carlisle assured, before adding, "Speaking of which, I want to examine you to calculate that as accurately as I can. I imagine your vampire genetics will play a part, but how much that will affect the length of your pregnancy is what we need to determine. How about I start earning my keep as your physician and give you a quick check-up?" Carlisle suggested as he handed Beth to me.

Edward stared at his daughter longingly before grasping Bella's hand tightly. I knew this was killing him, not being able to be close to her for the birth, considering what Bella had endured. I also knew I had the means to find a solution to this problem.

"It's okay," Bella whispered. "Our daughter isn't completely human, Edward…and I'm sure everything will be fine…"

I smiled assuredly at Edward before I turned toward my granddaughter. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before, and as I did, Alice clapped her hands and squealed while Edward gave me a thankful smile.

"It's settled then. You have to stay until your baby's born," I insisted.

"I don't think that's wise." Jacob countered quickly. "The pack will not want me gone that long as their alpha, but we can stay for a bit, go home then come back maybe…why don't we figure out when the little guy here is due? Then we can start to make…"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Alice broke in with a smile. "When did you become the one with future reading abilities?" she asked seriously, but was unable to hold her straight face for long.

"Well, I have a fifty percent chance of being right, don't I, Pixie?" he answered with a grin. It was so nice to see how close our family was. Despite being mortal enemies and on opposite ends of the food chain…we were just that, a family.

"Well, the sun shines on a dog's ass every once in a while too…but I don't see you bragging about that fact!" Rosalie quipped in irritation.

Jacob turned to look at Rose, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Now Blondie, I know you want to see my fine ass, but it has only ever belonged to your little sister," he said with a bark of laughter.

"In your dreams, Lassie," she growled back. I saw Nessie touch his arm, and he stopped egging Rose on even though I knew it gave him great joy to do so. He walked away with Nessie, following Carlisle to his office.

"Like I never heard that one before," he groused to his wife who rubbed his back soothingly, smiling at the pout he was making.

"Dumb dog," Rose hissed as she moved away from where Jacob has sat, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "He smells even worse than usual," she complained as she moved over to sit with Emmett on the large sectional sofa in the grand sized common room.

"Is that even possible?" Edward replied with a small smile at his sister.

"I didn't think so, but right now he smells so badly I feel like I could actually be sick," she complained with obvious irritation.

"Carlisle," I said with a laugh. "I think when you are done checking out your great grandchild, you might need to bring out your stethoscope." I could not help but remember that right before I realized I was pregnant I had had similarly heightened senses.

Rose's eyes darted to mine, widening perceptibly as she registered what it was I was saying.

"But," she began softly, her hands slipping protectively around her middle. "I haven't had any nosebleeds, or any skin softening," she said with a small whimper.

"Rosie, every pregnancy is different, and you have refused to even check, or to let me check for you…so how could you be so sure?" Emmett whispered softly to her. He reached up to stroke a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and at the same time, he tried to duck his head to gaze at his wife.

"If I don't look, I can't be disappointed," she said so softly, I almost missed it…and my heart clenched at her explanation. I walked over to her side, Beth held firmly in my arms, and I moved to sit beside her.

"How do you feel?" I asked hesitantly, waiting for her to look up at me.

"Scared," she responded as her anxious eyes met mine, not giving me any insight into how her body might be reacting to know if she might possibly be pregnant as well. Beth lurched out of my arms suddenly, and launched herself into Rose's lap. Rose didn't say another word, but held her small sister close.

After a warm hug and a much needed snuggle, Beth began to grasp at Rosalie's hair to play with the long golden strands. As we waited for Carlisle's return, Beth bored and decided to inspect the shiny fabric of the top Rosalie was wearing. But, as she tried to get a good look at the shimmering cloth, she squeezed her small hand, effectively pinching Rosalie's skin beneath the fabric.

"Ow!" Rose exclaimed in surprise as Beth reached for me in alarm. I scooped her up and eyed Rose, unsure of exactly what had happened.

Rose looked at me with a furrowed brow before she lifted the hem of her shirt up slightly, revealing two small, red lines on the low left hand side of her belly button.

Beth had scratched Rose accidentally, something she never would have managed if her body was not altering. My eyes met hers and I smiled, my heart filled with joy at the realization that Rose's greatest wish was at long last going to come true.

"Carlisle…bring the stethoscope, and hurry!" I exclaimed, knowing that until Rose heard the sound of that small life inside her, like me, she wouldn't believe it.

~~IOE~~

Finding out that Rosalie was indeed expecting changed our family once more, for Rose was an entirely new person. She was always smiling and good humoured, and willing to do anything and everything Carlisle requested that she do. She drank her concoctions, even going as far as adding in other ingredients that she thought would help the baby grow strong and healthy. Emmett would grimace at the mixtures she made, but at the same time, his smile grew wider with each passing day.

Jake, once he realized that Rose was expecting, had to return to meet with his pack in La Push to explain that aside from the two Cullen women, they need not be concerned about preparing for an onslaught of vampire babies to flood the world. Once there, they came to the decision that Jacob should temporarily leave La Push in the hands of Sam and Jared, so he could closely observe the small vampire children and ensure the safety of any nearby human population while also trying to ascertain if the area held any supernatural beings of its own.

Jacob was all for the time away, allowing Ness to be with her family as her time neared, while thankfully still being able to keep in touch via the link that all wolves minds seemed to share. Alice was in her happy place as she helped me design everyone's individual homes while planning wardrobes for Beth and for Rose and Emmett's child.

Beth seemed overtly interested in Rose's ever-widening belly, telling Rose constantly that she loved the baby. Rose and I thought it was very sweet to watch her stroke and kiss Rose's abdomen. It was more alarming, however, when Jasper explained that Beth did not simply mean that she cared, but that she truly loved the babe.

Eventually, Edward was asked to speak with Beth to figure out why she loved the baby so. Beth sat in Edward's lap, looking like a perfect, two year old angel, even though she was only weeks old. He held her as she curled up against his chest, explaining that she loved the baby because he was her Bella.

Edward became silent as he listened to her thoughts before he was able to explain to the rest of us that somehow Beth seemed positive that Rose and Emmett's baby was a boy, and that he would be her mate, just like Bella was his. Beth told Edward that the baby would love her forever too.

"Cause his heart told me so!" she added shyly.

~~IOE~~

"Emmett, can you bring me another?" Rosalie asked in a strained voice as she lay sprawled out on the couch, her hand resting on her bulging stomach. She was near to term, and going by the length of my pregnancy, only had days before she would be delivering. Beth continued to remain by Rosalie's side at all times, and because it was a risk to have her hunt while still a child, we continued to feed her animal blood brought home by various family members.

"Of course, sweetheart," Emmett cooed as he leant over and kissed Rose on the forehead before heading to the kitchen to prepare Rose's concoction. It warmed my heart to see these two become even closer since discovering they were expecting, and although Emmett retained his good humour, also emerging was a more serious undertone to his personality…one that even rivalled Edward's.

Bella had stayed close to Rosalie as well, offering her words of comfort and encouragement as her pregnancy had progressed. It was as if Bella was trying to repay Rosalie for her support during her own traumatic pregnancy, and I often found myself smiling as the two of them bonded further over their shared experience.

Though construction of the other accommodations had progressed well and most of the new buildings were close to completion, we had Rosalie stay at the main house with us, to enable Carlisle to monitor her more closely, while Jacob and Nessie stayed with Edward and Bella. I had managed to build a cottage very much like the one they had in Forks, except this time, the elaborate nursery would be accommodating Nessie and Jake's baby…and because the baby would be a baby for a far longer period of time, and would be more human than vampire and therefore requiring sleep, it would easily accommodate a human/vampire/wolf hybrid child.

Emmett and Rosalie's home was far more modern, everything white and with sleek lines, and the nursery, at Beth's insistence, was designed in the palest of yellow, because it was the colour she saw when she thought about him. Beth was now what, I would imagine, a two year old child would be if human, but of course, her intelligence was far superior. She continued to come along in leaps and bounds, growing far quicker than Nessie had, and also absorbed everything Carlisle and I, and the rest of the family taught her. It broke my heart in once sense that she, as well as Rosalie's baby, would not experience what it would be like to be a child for an extended period of time, or attend school. Until their growth stopped, they would both have to be hidden from the world until they appeared old enough to be accepted without rousing suspicion among our kind.

To compensate for that, Beth not only had at her disposal a family filled with well-educated vampires, but also had the benefit of beginning her life as a complete vampire. Though she was not human, just as a human child did in their early years, Beth continued to absorb a staggering amount of knowledge. She would speed-read various books, and be able to repeat sentences from them verbatim, after having developed a perfect recall of everything she laid her eyes on.

Then, of course, there was her gift. Her ability had grown in strength and control, and with that, came along a brand new set of problems.

No longer satisfied with levitating small items, her thirst for meeting new challenges caused her to attempt the far more daunting challenge of moving things such as large rocks, cars, and even members of her family…all with mixed results. We only gave her permission to hone her gift outside and well away from all buildings, but even then, she managed to drop a rock on Emmett's head during one of her attempts after barely missing crushing Alice's beloved Porsche.

Given the right training, I could envision Beth having the ability to defend herself in a fight without ever having to touch her opponent, but in the meantime, we had to watch her carefully and help her every step of the way, as her attempts thus far had created some particularly messy and sometimes dangerous situations.

Edward had explained her thoughts when he read her as she focused, in that her mind wasn't quite developed enough to control her gift, but he also knew that when she was fully grown, her abilities would be something to be reckoned with.

I smiled with pride as I watched Rosalie let out a small groan, recalling the discomfort I had indeed experienced not very long ago whist carrying Beth, thinking about how our family would be expanding once more.

All the others hunted regularly in preparation for our newest arrival, leaving Jacob and Miquel behind, their time together ensuring they became fast friends. Even Tanya had felt comforted by the fact that her mate had developed such an easy friendship with young Jacob, and her reaction to this unexpected outcome had once again surprised me. It was a well-established fact that vampire nature did not alter once they were made, but yet, Tanya's reaction was among the many examples of change within this family, refuting that theory, once more proving that only one's mate could change the unchangeable nature of our kind.

Tanya and Miquel had decided to wait to change him until after all three children were born, making it easier for everyone to focus on having a newborn vampire in our midst. We felt their choice a wise and prudent one. Time moved quickly with Jacob and Nessie leaving on weekends to meet with Mic Makq and Apache elders in small local communities. It was entrancing to listen to Jacob share the tribal stories and histories he had learned during his visits.

Our family met together every night in the big house, sharing stories from the past and the present as we prepared for the arrival of the two newest members.

Another week passed and found Rose feeling cumbersome and uncomfortable. When Beth announced that the baby was ready to come, no one questioned it, and instead we prepared for his arrival. Rose laid down in the delivery room that Carlisle had prepared for her, and even when her body began the process of labour, she did not utter a single sound to voice her discomfort.

A short while later, a weary, yet elated Rose held a robust baby boy that had his father's dark curls in her arms. Never had I seen Rose look so complete. It was as if every ounce of negativity she had held onto throughout her new life as a vampire had left her body with the birth of her child.

It was then I realized that it was possible for children to change their vampire parents as well, but how on earth would our kind have ever have known that?

Rose and Emmett named their son Evan. A name with an E to honour the love of her life, Emmett, who gave her everything she had ever wished for. He was his father's joy, and the sparkle in his mother's eye.

Beth never left Evan's side, and from the moment of his birth he always looked for her. Beth was very protective of him, constantly watching over him as he took his first steps and when he began to explore. She even used her gift on him occasionally to make sure he would not get himself into mischief.

As he grew, and quickly became larger in size than her, Evan reversed their roles, becoming Beth's protector, placing himself closely by her side at every waking moment of their day. Though he did not possess any obvious gifts, his nature was so different than that of his parents. He was quiet, reflective, but most of all fiercely loyal to those he loved.

"Is it possible that they share something beyond what any of us comprehend?" Rose asked one day as she washed out the metal cups the children used until they would be able to hunt with the family.

The children were lying together on the floor, drawing pictures. Every time Beth finished using one colour, Evan would select another as if he knew what colour she would want, and she always took it happily, thanking him for helping make her picture just right.

Jasper has been in the sitting room nearby reading the newspaper as Alice worked on something on the computer.

"I think they have what it is we all have...they just had it from the start. They will never have to go through life wondering if they will be alone, or if they will have love. They have it now...and it is purer than pure, because they are so young. I've never felt anything quite like it. They are so assured, so certain, and they trust each other implicitly," he explained.

"Is it certain, then...are they mates?" I asked in wonder.

"As truly as any of us, they are meant for each other," Jasper said, nodding in the children's direction.

We turned our gaze back to them and noticed that as they worked, their free hands were now joined, small chubby fingers entwined without them even realizing it was so. It was just how they were, it was natural for them…they loved each other.

~~IOE~~

My cell buzzed in my pocket as I arrived in the clearing. Rosalie and I had just finished hunting, and as I dropped the carcass of the buck and answered my phone, the irritated voice of my beautiful, daughter rang through the line.

"Mommy…where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for ages! Next time hunt within cell range," Beth admonished, dramatically as always.

"Is it Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes…the baby's finally coming, so please hurry up!" she said, squealing in excitement. Rosalie squealed as well as she took off for home.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can, darling," I said with a smile as I put my phone away and followed, wondering with excitement what our newest addition would be like. Renesmee and Jacob had chosen to not find out the sex of their child, wanting it to be a surprise, and Jake was nothing but amused that Alice's lack of foresight made us more than curious about our newest addition.

It stood to reason that Alice hadn't seen a thing about Nessie's future, or anyone's for that matter, since her and Jacob had settled here with us. And if Edward knew anything about his grandchild, he was keeping it to himself as his daughter had asked. So, for the last few months we had been on twenty four hour a day guard duty, making sure that either myself or Carlisle was with Nessie at all times, everyone frustrated over the fact that no one had a clue as to when she would deliver. Carlisle had done his best to try to gauge Nessie's due date, and, going by her size and the slightly higher heart rate of the child, had estimated it to be one to two months shorter than a human pregnancy.

As we drew closer to home, the sight of Emmett and Evan play wrestling greeted us as we made our way to the clearing south of the main house. Everyone was there, watching on except for Bella, Alice, Edward and Carlisle. I smiled as I watched the rocks crack and crumble under the force of their antics.

"Never bet against the younger, stronger and far better trained version of Emmett," Jasper laughed. Young Evan was a quickly growing boy, and his dark curls had grown long enough to cover his ears, giving him an angelic appearance. He and Beth grew even more rapidly than Nessie had, as at only five months of age they seemed to look like five year olds, but they were far more ingenious than they appeared.

"Hee hee," Evan giggled as he tried to climb over his father's hulking frame. Emmett's booming laughter filled the clearing, causing birds to take flight.

"Give up, Daddy! You know he'll escape you every time," Rose said with a loud laugh as she threw her head back. Beth giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she watched the goings-on with amusement.

We had come to the realisation that Evan did in fact possess a gift…the gift of superior strength, his strength had increased to an unfathomable level…far exceeding that of any other vampire in existence, even at his young age. It had nothing to do with being born a vampire babe, as Beth's strength only equalled the others in the family, but for Evan, nobody in the family could better his power…including his father.

Indeed, both Beth and Evan together would be a force to be reckoned with, and Jasper had taken the both of them under his wing to train them, using games of skill to help them hone their gifts, masking fighting skills with games of fun and evasion. His joy over training a vampire who not only possessed superior strength but also had the focus of a mature vampire was immense. He likened it to training the smartest newborn in existence.

Even a simple wrestling match like the one I was watching showed Evan's immense skill.

"Why aren't you with Nessie?" I asked, interrupting, curious as to why everyone was outside when a momentous even was taking place inside our house.

"Are you kidding? With all the potential blood, Jake's only allowing Dad, Edward and Bella to be in the room. Nessie's been asking for you, though, Mom," Jasper said with a laugh while Beth grumbled, folding her arms, obviously feeling slighted at not being allowed to be present for the babe's birth.

"Sweetheart, you may be a big girl, but yours and Evan's thirsts have yet to be fully tested," I said with logic.

She huffed in annoyance, giving me her best pout as I gave her a hug before making my way to my granddaughter's side.

Inside it was easy to pinpoint where the action was taking place. While we had set up a labour room, Jake and Nessie's child had chosen to makes its appearance rapidly, in its parents' bed.

I rushed to the room, and my heart swelled to see Nessie in such an anguished state. She had voted for natural childbirth, figuring that due to her vampiric nature it would be fine, but it was apparent that she was in pain. Jacob sat behind her, rubbing her back and quietly whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

The sight was tender and breathtaking, seeing the couple working together to bring their child into the world through joy and pain. I held my breath and froze in place, afraid to interfere, but at the same time awestruck by what I was privileged enough to witness. I had seen many children being born, but never had I witnessed a couple work together so well to see the job to its completion.

Nessie's body tensed up, and Jacob reached forward to help draw her thighs towards her body to help her bear down. His aid seemed to be what she required, and as she grunted and leaned her body forward, she accepted his strength and used it to set about the task of bringing their child into the world.

As they focused on delivering the baby, I finally stepped forward, wanting to get a better look. I saw Nessie reach out a hand for her mother, and Bella readily accepted it, holding it tenderly between her own as Edward flanked her. They both stood with excited expressions as they prepared to meet their grandchild.

"I see hair!" Carlisle exclaimed, his voice strong and sure. We could hear the child's strong heartbeat, but the ultrasound had shown, that as it had done with Nessie, the membrane would not allow us to see anything else of the child's development or gender, so everything was a complete mystery.

Nessie and Jacob worked as one, her breathing deeply, and he supporting her rapidly tiring body with his powerful one. As her body shook with a particularly intense contraction, Nessie released her mother's hand and brought her arm up, reaching behind her head so her arm encompassed Jacob's neck, holding him close to her. She leaned into him as he curved forward, using his body to provide the leverage she was quickly becoming too tired to muster on her own.

Baby's crowning!" Carlisle exclaimed in part to inform us, and in part, I was sure, to let Nessie know she was almost done.

A strangled cry from Nessie rent the air and her body fell back against her mate. A muffled whine resounded through the room, and everyone looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to look the baby over to announce whether it was a boy or a girl.

Nessie was smiling at her husband as she looked towards her grandfather, but Carlisle had an odd expression on his face.

Nessie's eyes widened in fear, and she struggled to sit up. I could see that Carlisle did not want to cause our grandchild alarm and so he spoke up quickly.

It's...a...a...pup?" he said questioningly.

"A pup?" I parroted in confusion. What did that mean?

"A wolf pup!" Nessie said softly as she reached for the small, reddish bundle her grandfather held awkwardly in his hands. Nessie gently took the small pup and cradled it against her neck, where it snuffled and whimpered piteously. Jacob looked on in surprise, watching his wife and child as they regarded one another.

Nessie gently eased the pup on its back, revealing a blaze of white fur that ran the centre of its belly.

"It's a girl." Jacob said slowly, and then he elaborated when he felt our questioning eyes on him. "On a boy this would be there." He said blushing as he gestured towards the pups nether regions.

As Nessie picked up the pup again it began to nuzzle at her chest.

"Ummm, Jacob, I think it might be best if you phase and try to explain too our child how to phase, so I can feed her. That is if she can phase." Nessie said, her voice beginning to rise as concern toned it.

"What if she can't?" she whispered as she held the snuffling pup close to her bosom. Jacob slipped off of the bed, and out of the room, leaving the door ajar. A moment later he was back, his large, reddish furred form, barely fitting through the door.

He paced over to the bed and nuzzled the pup with his muzzle. Edward laughed aloud for a moment, as Jacob turned and snorted at him.

"What?" Bella inquired, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"She likes the form she is in, and wants to nurse that way, but Jacob is explaining to her that Nessie can't phase like he can, so if she wants milk from her mother, she needs to do so as a little girl," Edward said, smiling at his grandchild, who appeared to be as headstrong as he was.

His explanation sent a chorus of giggles through the room, but the moment the small figure in Nessie's arms began to shimmer and contort, all sounds fell away and eyes were riveted to the small wolf-girl.

Jacob stayed by the bed, his focus intent on his child as her fur seemed to lengthen and shorten at the same time. Her limbs bent at unusual angles as the fur receded into her skin, the deep red and brown fur giving way to smooth light caramel toned skin. Her small toes stretched and lengthened into flexible fingers, and in a suddenly flurry of change her face shifted and morphed into a smooth, sweet child who began to cry for her mother.

"Hush now, sweet cub," Nessie said as she held the child to her bosom, and the babe began to nurse lustfully, as ravenous for food as her wolfish father. The relief on Nessie's face was obvious. She had her child safe and sound, and even if the child was an enigma, arriving in wolf form, she was still there, alive and well.

"What are you going to name her?" Edward asked, biting his lip, smiling down at his beautiful granddaughter as she fed.

"Sarah, of course," Nessie answered confidently, her long-gone mother-in-law's name rolling sweetly off her lips. "Sarah Marie Black," she added more precisely with a smile, her declaration causing the large wolf to let off a soft whine before retreating from the room to transform.

A combination of sighs and approving whispers echoed through the room as a pleased as punch Jacob returned in human form, a solitary tear formed in his eye, and as he leant down and kissed his wife on the top of her head and his hand stroked Sarah's red-black hair, he whispered, "Welcome to the pack, Sarah Marie."

~IOE~

Time seemed to fly by quickly, the children growing in the blink of an eye. Beth and Evan were always on the move with the red wolf cub hot on their heels. They were a close trio but as they grew, the two vampire children began to grow at a more rapid pace and their focus became one another, as they discovered their romantic feelings for the mate that had grown up at their side. Sarah grew more slowly and as she grew, she became fascinated by the forest and it was there her true nature showed itself, as she blended into the wildlife and learned from the earth about all that dwelled there, always returning home to Jacob and Nessie with questions and comments about what she saw on her adventures.

As the children grew and became less dependent upon us, we turned to Tanya and Miquel, ready to assist them in any way we could. Tanya and her mate had come to a decision as they had waited for the time that her mate would be able to be changed by Carlisle. She wished to go home to the North, and to take her mate with her. Carlisle agreed to accompany them there and to be the one to change Miquel, but the rearing would be left to the Denali clan.

While we were saddened to see them go, it ultimately was their choice, and we understood that Tanya would want to be surrounded by her family and to be near her sister as she ventured into this new chapter of her life.

The goodbyes were sweet and simple, everyone wishing one another the best as we wondered what the future would bring for one another. Not even Alice would know everything that we might expect, but the thought of our future made me smile in excitement, for we had time to spare to sit by and enjoy it with one another.

By Sarah's fifth birthday, both Beth and Evan's growth had ceased to progress. Carlisle studied their development ever since the day they were born, and had diarised every new step they took with vigilance. Though their development occurred more rapidly than that of a human, he found they had their major milestones at the same equivalent age of a human child.

And then, to my relief, it happened.

Their skin began to harden from the texture similar to mine and Rosalie's when pregnant, to the skin of a vampire. This was quickly followed by their slow-rated hearts ceasing to beat at all, all of these things heralding the completion of their growth, and their proper introduction into the vampire world. There were times I doubted this eventuality would ever occur, worrying irrationally that their lives would be over in the blink of an eye, but of course, neither Carlisle nor the rest of the family ever doubted what had now occurred for a moment, even without the aid of Alice's clairvoyance. To celebrate their collective milestones, we were finally able to take them hunting, safe in the knowledge that if a nomad, or heaven forbid, a member of the Volturi came across them, they would just appear to be vampires who had been created in the conventional manner.

Their first hunt had been an adventure…and even Jacob and young Sarah attended in case any trouble occurred. Thankfully, their hunts were successful, albeit brutal on the part of Evan, as he accidentally tore apart his first buck when he wrestled it to the ground. Of course, Beth attempted to 'bring' her kill to her, but her impatient nature combined with her thirst finally forced her to hunt as we all did.

Sarah, now spending her time with her father or on her own, had fit well into the pack, and had developed an affinity with Seth whom she had only spoken with through the mental link the wolves all shared. The connection she had with him was stronger than with any other member aside from Jake. We all suspected that when the two of actually them laid eyes on one another, they would instantly imprint, and plans were underway for them to return home.

Jasper took it upon himself to instruct not only Evan and Beth, but also Sarah on the best way to destroy a newborn, and had spent many nights regaling them all on the newborn wars. Sarah, in particular, had an insatiable thirst for knowledge of vampire lore. Thanks to her mental connection with the pack, she learned quickly of the Quileute ways and the tribe's history, and wanted to interlink that side of her with the vampire side of her heritage.

If Renesmee's connection with Jacob had brought the wolves and us together, Sarah's birth only served to strengthen that bond for eternity, but we were saddened when they finally had no choice but to return home. Sarah's growth was a bit faster than a regular human due to her vampire genes, but slower that her mother's had been and at seven years old she resembled a youth of ten, and as she began to spend more and more time in wolf form, choosing to rarely change unless she was home, Jacob and Nessie decided it was time for her to be surrounded by her pack in the physical sense as well as the mental one.

Her dominant wolf nature had Jacob and the rest of the pack suspecting that she might become the first female alpha the pack had ever known.

We were saddened to see them go, but they promised to return yearly and invited us to visit them as well. We were family now, actual flesh and blood and the wolves decided to amend the treaty to allow us onto their land as long as no human hunting ever took place. It was a moment worthy of celebration, and we did not let the milestone go unnoticed, choosing to start up an education bursary to allow any youth from the tribe to attend college or university. The pack was humbled by the gift, but thankful that it would allow their people to grow stronger.

~IOE~

Sitting in my chair I think back to how much the world had changed since those hectic, exciting days. Our family is currently spread around the world, our children scattered to the four corners of the globe. Carlisle and I actually live on the Quileute reservation now, perpetual parents to every growing youth there. Carlisle is their doctor as they cannot go to regular clinics, and in return we are surrounded with love and family.

Generations of wolves have come and gone, only Jacob, Sarah and Seth still remain from the tribe we once knew so well. Wolves ceased phasing once they felt there were enough others to keep the tribe safe, and marriages led to children who in turn led to new wolves to fill the ranks, creating a self fulfilling cycle.

Sarah and Seth have numerous children, as did Nessie and Jacob. Their children and grandchildren are among the new pack, the vampire genes keeping them young and vibrant far beyond normal human years.

I have become the pack mother of sorts, watching over the babies and children as their parents go to school, or for those whose parents monitor the reservation, and the surrounding towns. My life is a joyful one, surrounded by wet kisses and crayon coloured pictures, and I couldn't be happier with everything I am blessed with.

I never would have imagined those many years ago that the sadness I had felt in my life would have been so thoroughly filled with love, but it has.

I can remember my past with regret, but cannot be sad for the future it brought me…

**A/N: We thank you so very much for reading and all your wonderful reviews. Thank you for joining us for this adventure. Jen and Lisa.**


End file.
